


Triskelion

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Closeted Character, Decisions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Not A Teen Wolf Fic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Secrets, Threesome - Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: "In a nutshell, the triskelion Celtic symbol meaning deals with competition and man’s progress."Two is nice.  Three is better.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly titled "Three".

The airport was crowded with hundreds of people filling the long, wide hallway lined with boarding gates. Spence was certain that weather was to blame as he wound his way through the throngs of people who were milling around him. The weather was currently mild in Chicago, but he had caught a glimpse on the weather channel about the wintry blast that had the northeast shut down. Poor bastards, he thought, feeling a momentary pang of guilt that he was grateful to be flying to Miami today. 

He quickly sidestepped a collision with an attractive young woman who actually looked a tad disappointed when he hadn’t run into her. His slight smile was apologetic as he hurried past her on his way to his gate. The classic blue uniform with gold braids at the cuff and the hat with the wings and laurel leaf were a dead giveaway that he was a captain. The fact that he wasn’t interested in the young woman, or any woman, was not nearly as obvious, but that was the way that Spence wanted it. 

At 6’2”, his blue eyes and dark auburn hair along with his boy-next-door good looks made him a prime target for many a female’s interest. Fortunately, it qualified him for many a male’s interest as well. 

Spence looked to his right, searching for the flight number posted at Gate 24. Flight 489 to London. No, that wasn’t his. He started to move on when a young man who was waiting near the boarding door caught his eye. Spence recognized the uniform immediately. He was one of theirs, a flight attendant for the same airline, but that wasn’t what made him pause. 

The dark eyes, the dark hair, the slender build, the smile. The wide and easy smile the young man had on his face as he chatted with the woman standing next to him, another attendant in uniform. Spence forgot what it was that he’d been looking for as he stared at the other man, but he was quickly reminded when the smiling attendant looked his way and made eye contact with him. 

Spence ducked his head and hurried to move on, quickly putting the young man with the gorgeous smile behind him. Gate 28, Flight 2282 to Miami. That was his. He showed his credentials to the attendant at the podium who scanned his card and returned it to him. He was on his way to the Sunshine State, but Spence doubted it would be as bright as the smile that he was still thinking about as he boarded.

|||

Kyle subtly checked his phone while his colleague prattled on beside him. He’d pretended to be interested in her latest escapades but truth be told he’d be hard pressed to remember her name once this rotation was done. He’d put in for extra days this month, hoping to make up for the credit card bill he’d racked up on his last trip, and he smiled when his schedule finally came up on the tiny screen. Two extra shifts would do just fine.

He vowed to be sure and never get stuck with the tab the next time the crew decided to hit a pub on the way back to the hotel in London, although he had to admit that the fun had been worth the shock of the bill. Just as he was starting to wonder if somehow the two of them were expected to run the show themselves, the rest of the crew appeared out of the buzz and hum of the airport and the gate agent handed over their paperwork. 

Kyle rolled his small bag down the jetway and stowed it away before starting his preparations. It was a quick turn and he sighed heavily when the first passengers started to appear before he was done. His training was impeccable though and the smile appeared without thought as he “welcome, good evening, and hello-ed” his way through the pre-board passengers toting their canes and small children. 

As soon as the last one passed he rushed back to his tasks and had just managed to finish up as the footfalls of the first class passengers vibrated the metal bridge. Though he was stationed in the back - damn that seniority - he was still expected to be mid-cabin to greet and assist. 

He rotely hung coats and helped stow bags, his mind already on where he might go out that night in London when a passenger on his phone just about bowled him over in the aisle. Kyle murmured an apology despite the fact he wasn’t at fault and found himself face to face with an utterly gorgeous man in an impeccably tailored suit. 

The taller man was clearly distracted by his call and it gave Kyle a moment to take in the full picture. The man was tall and slim but filling his suit out in all the right places. His dark hair and close cropped scruff gave him just the hint of ruggedness. Knowing he shouldn’t ogle the passengers, Kyle forced himself to turn away but he couldn’t resist a look back over his shoulder to check out the very fine ass on display as the man stowed his bag. 

A loud grunt behind him pulled him back to reality and he turned, smiling, and helped a middle age woman with far too many suitcases find a way to make it all work and promptly forgot about the hottie in first class. 

|||

Colin ended his phone call when the flight attendant gave him a gentle second reminder that all devices had to be powered down for take off. He leaned back in his comfortable, first-class leather seat and exhaled an exasperated sigh. After a week spent in the States, his sister called to tell him that he was expected in Japan next Monday for a conference he’d known nothing about prior to her phone call. 

He didn’t want to go to Japan. He hadn’t wanted to come to Chicago. He had no desire to talk to anyone about electronics ever again. Unfortunately, his father had other ideas for him and Colin enjoyed his paychecks from the family’s export business. It hadn’t mattered that he had plans for a vacation next week in Ibiza. He hoped that he’d only imagined the hint of glee in his sister’s voice when she’d delivered the bad news. 

“A vodka tonic,” Colin replied when the attendant asked for his drink order after they were safely in the air and on their way to London. 

He leaned back and closed his eyes as he imagined all the beautifully tanned men who he’d be missing out on next week. Life was so unfair. 

Kyle had made it nearly through his drink service. There was only one row left to go, and he knew that once that was done most passengers would settle in to sleep on the overnight flight. He was already looking forward to sitting down for a few minutes when he reached for a new can of Diet Coke only to come up empty. He made pleading eyes at his fellow flight attendant further down the row but she shrugged and pointed to the front. 

He made his apologies to the passenger who’d requested the drink and finished up the last few rows. Running his hand along the overhead bins for balance me made his way forward, dodging a stream of passengers headed for the lavs now that the drink carts were out of the way. 

“Just here for some Diet Coke,” he said as he breezed into the First Class galley, ignoring the evil eye from the purser. “Customers first,” he smiled, knowing it irked her to have someone invade her space. 

“You can repay me by taking this to 3C,” she said, handing over a drink. 

“Always happy to serve,” Kyle said, internally rolling his eyes at her laziness. He tucked the can of diet in his pocket and carried the vodka tonic and a napkin down the aisle. “Here you go, Sir,” he said, stopping at 3C, blinking when he found himself face to face with the man who’d caught his eye earlier. 

“Thank you,” Colin said as he accepted the drink. He wasn’t looking up at first, but when he finally did, he was pleasantly surprised. The attendant who had delivered his drink was young, attractive and male. Three of Colin’s favorite qualities. 

“You’re welcome, Sir,” Kyle smiled. Normally he’d hightail it right back to his section, but he was transfixed by the man’s face. “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“Maybe later,” Colin murmured as he continued to admire the young man’s smile. 

“I’m Kyle,” he said, pointing to his name tag. “Just ring your call button if you think of something.” 

“I will,” Colin promised.

Kyle couldn’t think of any reason to linger so he reluctantly turned and worked his way back down the aisle. He knew the rest of the flight would be spent day dreaming about Mr. 3C. 

|||

The doors of the crew bus were closing when Spence yelled out and rushed toward the door. Luckily, the driver heard him and opened the doors for him to climb inside. He looked around the small bus for an empty seat and spotted one. It was right next to the young man he’d seen at Gate 24 a few days ago. He gave the young man a slight nod of acknowledgement as he dropped into the empty seat. 

“Nice weather we’re having,” Spence said as he tried not to drip the melting snow from his coat on his fellow passenger. 

“Nice?” Kyle said, scooting over to make room for the other man. “I suppose if you think being stranded in Minneapolis until further notice is nice,” he said, tempering his harsh words with a smile. 

“Actually, my comment was tongue-in-cheek. You know, small talk.” Spence smirked. “But since you asked, I think being stranded in Miami is better. Unless it’s hurricane season.”

“That’s actually somewhere I’ve never been. Do you fly there often? How’s the party scene?” Kyle grabbed the seat in front of him as the bus lurched into motion. 

Spence braced himself in his seat and shot a glance at the driver. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that. I had my first flight there earlier this week, but I didn’t see anything but the airport.” 

“Turn-arounds suck,” Kyle frowned. “But that’s what this was supposed to be for me and instead I’m stuck here. Last time I do a friend a favor,” he sighed, staring out the window at the white blanket of snow that was increasing at a rapid pace. 

“Are you based in Chicago?” Spence asked as he admired the other man’s profile. 

“I am…” Kyle said, turning to face him. “How did you know that?” For the first time he really looked at the other man’s face, and found himself staring into the most amazing blue eyes. 

“Turn-around. You said this was a turn-around flight, so I just assumed,” Spence replied with a shrug. “I’m based there, too,” he added, needing something to fill the space when he realized the young man was looking at him. 

“Oh,” Kyle said, mentally shaking himself so he’d stop staring. “How long have you flown for us? I don’t remember working with you before.” 

“Only a few weeks. I’m new. Spencer Brady,” he said, holding out his hand. “Spence.”

“Nice to meet you, Spence,” he said shaking the proffered hand. “I’m Kyle Maxwell. I’ve been here….well almost five years now.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Spence echoed, silently admiring Kyle’s handshake - confident without being too firm or wishy-washy. 

“So what are we going to do with ourselves tonight,” Kyle asked, tilting his head toward the window. “Not exactly going out weather.” 

“I was hoping we rate a hotel with room service or a restaurant nearby. I’m starving,” Spence replied honestly. 

“You didn’t pack your cross-country skis?” Kyle laughed. 

“No, but like I said, I’m new,” Spence laughed. “I take it you’ve been laid over in Minneapolis before?”

“Only once,” Kyle said, “and it was summer so we all went out downtown.” The bus slid as it rounded a corner and Kyle found himself slammed up against Spence.

“No problem,” Spence murmured. He didn’t mind. “Unexpected turbulence. But at least I try to give a warning.”

“Those of us in the back appreciate that,” Kyle laughed. “Especially when we are carrying drinks.” 

Spence smiled. He liked the sound of Kyle’s laugh. He was trying to think of something witty to say when the bus came to an abrupt stop, again with no warning. Spence looked out the window to see the hotel sign. “I guess we’re here.”

“Thank God,” Kyle said. Just like on the plane, everyone stood up at once and crowded into the aisles. He managed to stay close to Spence as they waited to check in, trying to come up with a plausible reason to ask him to have dinner. “Have you checked out the food prospects?” he asked once he had his key in hand.  
“No restaurant or room service at the hotel. But they offer a generous continental breakfast from 6 to 9,” Spence replied, mimicking the young woman who had checked him in and answered his question. “She said there is a pizza place within walking distance though. Did you remember to bring your snowshoes?” he teased.

“No,” Kyle said with a wicked smile, “but I hope the delivery boy has a pair. Care to split one?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” Spence grinned. “I like everything except black olives.”

“I’m in…” Kyle looked down at the card in his hand, “402. Want to come by in an hour or so?” 

Spence hesitated. Kyle was asking him to his room. But it was for pizza. Kyle didn’t know that he was gay so there was nothing else attached to that invitation. “Sure. See you soon,” Spence answered, smiling as he shook off the internal dialogue. 

Kyle paused, seeing something flash over Spence’s face. But then it was gone and he was back to normal. As we waited for the elevator he bounced on his toes, the energy he always seemed to have needing an outlet. It had been a long time since he invited someone to his room without the express plan to have sex, but Spence seemed like a nice straight guy so he’d have to settle for pizza and an early night. 

|||

Colin stepped onto the plane and smiled when he saw who was at the door to greet him. His gaze dropped to the young man’s name badge. Kyle. 

“Welcome,” Kyle said, his smile broadening when he realized he recognized the man. “Can I hang your coat for you?” When he finally received his first transcon up in first he hadn’t expected to run into the one first class passenger he’d had his eye on. 

“Yes,” Colin said before slipping out of his heavy overcoat. “Thank you,” he added as he handed it to Kyle then proceeded to his window seat in first class. His trip had been a successful one and he was looking forward to a quiet flight home to London. The unexpected addition of an attractive young man had only added to his prospects for a pleasant flight.

Kyle finished hanging coats and greeting passengers and then started in on pre-departure beverages. “Vodka tonic?” he asked, finding the object of his attention once again sitting in 3C. 

“You remembered,” Colin said with a smile. “Yes, please.” He watched Kyle as he walked away and hoped that he wouldn’t deliver his drink then disappear like he had the last time. 

Kyle kept finding excuses to peek around the edge of the galley as he worked on the drinks, watching Mr. 3C as he settled in. Once again the suit was impeccable, and the man carried himself with authority. He delivered drinks to rows 1 and 2 first and left the vodka tonic for last. “Here you go, Sir,” Kyle said, carefully handing over the drink. “Thank you for your loyalty.” 

Colin took his drink and set it on the side tray. “You’re welcome. This is quickly becoming my preferred airline,” he said as he gave Kyle a smile and stared at him a bit too long to be considered polite.

“We appreciate that,” Kyle said, returning the smile. “Can I get you anything else before we depart?”

“No, I’m fine. But will I see you again or will you disappear like you did the last time?” asked Colin.

“You remembered,” Kyle said, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m assigned up here for this flight so I’ll be right here if you need anything.” 

“Good. I’m sure I’ll need something,” Colin smiled, coveting the blush on Kyle’s face.

Kyle hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting the man’s intentions, but his instincts were pretty finely tuned. “At your service,” he said, slowly backing away to finish up with the other passengers. 

Colin had run out of excuses to call Kyle to his seat. A warm towel, another drink, packs of uneaten snack items, a pillow and a blanket although he was perfectly comfortable. It was seven hours into the eight hour flight and all the other first class passengers were sleeping when Colin pressed the button again. 

For any other passenger Kyle would have been so angry he couldn’t see straight from the constant requests, but he found his heart racing when he was called once again. “Yes, Sir?” he asked, voice quiet as to not disturb the sleepers. 

“Will you be staying in London?” Colin asked, cutting straight to the chase.

“No, not long. Just a few hours to sleep and then I’m right back in the air.” It wasn’t unusual for fliers to chat with the attendants about their flights but Kyle could sense there was something else behind the man’s question. 

Colin frowned. “That’s a shame,” he said softly. “But other times your stay is longer?” 

“Usually I have forty-eight hours off between flights,” Kyle said, resting one hand lightly on the seat in row two. “This trip is a bit of an oddity, but I had to take what was left once I got moved up.” 

Colin produced a card from his shirt pocket and gave it to Kyle. “Colin Trentham. That’s my mobile number there. Perhaps you can give me a call when you have longer in London. I’m certain I can help you pass the time between flights.”

Kyle glanced around to be sure none of the other flight attendants were lurking, and then took the card. “Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Trentham. You live in London?” He felt giddy, the handsome...and rich?...man a prize he felt like he’d won.

“Colin. Please. Yes, I live in Notting Hill. And yes, it’s as charming as it was in the movie,” he smiled. 

“Does that make you Hugh Grant?” Kyle grinned. “Or are you more of a Julia Roberts type.” 

“Neither. I’ve just grown accustomed to giving the preemptive answer to the question that usually follows,” Colin explained. “Although I have always thought Hugh to be an attractive man,” he added with a smile.

“Well keep your eyes peeled in case you happen across him one day,” Kyle said. “Stranger things have happened.” He loved the way Colin’s eyes sparkled when he smiled and he hoped to see it again. 

“I shall,” Colin replied before reaching out to tap the card in Kyle’s hand. “And consider my offer,” he added quietly. 

“I will,” Kyle promised. “Hopefully you won’t be off on another trip the next time I’m here.” 

“That would be a shame,” Colin agreed. 

“Do you travel often?” Kyle asked, knowing that just the fact that they’d encountered each other twice was a pretty good indicator of a frequent flier. 

“Yes. For business. At least once a quarter to Chicago,” Colin replied. 

“I’m based in Chicago,” Kyle said, disappointed to feel the shift of the plane as they started their descent. “So that bodes well for us flying together again.” 

“Yes, it does. I look forward to it,” Colin replied sincerely. He had never tried to pick up a flight attendant before, but he was really hoping that Kyle would call him. 

Kyle tucked the card into the inner pocket of his vest. “Is there anything else I can get for you before we land?” he asked, with just a hint of a suggestive tone. 

Colin smiled and laughed softly. “I can think of several things, but I have already monopolised your time for most of this flight so I will reluctantly let you return to your duties.”

Kyle cleared away Colin’s empty glass. “I’ll reluctantly go then,” he said, knowing he’d feel Colin’s eyes on him for the rest of the flight.

|||

Kyle thanked the cashier who handed over his large steaming latte and then checked the signs to be sure he went the right way down the concourse. Early flights weren’t his favorite, and he was definitely feeling the effects of too much partying the night before. He pulled up to gate 8 and found the rest of the crew milling around, waiting for the plane to come in. He was happy to lean against the wall and let the caffeine do its job for a few minutes, but then he spied a familiar face at the next gate over. 

“I have to say,” he said, sidling up behind the other man, “I’m not sorry that we aren’t on the same plane today.” 

Spence looked over his shoulder to see Kyle and his captivating smile. “You are jealous and you know it. Who wouldn’t want to go to North Dakota in the middle of winter?”

“I just don’t want to get stranded there,” Kyle laughed. Spence looked especially handsome in his pilot’s uniform, but he tried not to think of him that way since the other man had given him no indication he was anything but straight. 

“I may not be going if we get the word it’s not clear to go,” Spence told him. “Where are you off to?”

“Atlanta, New Orleans, Atlanta, and then New York,” Kyle ticked off on his fingers. “Back again tomorrow.” 

“They’re keeping you busy.” Spence shifted his bag on his shoulder. “Are you leaving soon? I was thinking of grabbing a cinnamon bun. The smell is driving me crazy.”

Kyle glanced over at the board. “Looks like I’ve got at least 20 minutes. I’ll walk with you.” 

“Great,” Spence said as they started walking. “I was hoping you might share one with me. Have you seen the size of those things?”

“I have,” Kyle laughed, carefully sidestepping the giant suitcase wielding travellers. “But I can’t stand to eat anything this early in the morning, much less that much sugar. I’ll just watch and smell.” 

“Yeah,” Spence turned his head to look Kyle up and down. “You don’t look like you eat too much junk food.”

“You obviously were too engrossed in the movie the other night to see the entire half pizza I put away,” Kyle said, noting the way Spence looked him over. 

“Pizza’s not junk food,” Spence corrected with a sly smile. “It has all the basic food groups.”

Kyle stuck out his tongue. “Very funny.” 

“Besides, that wasn’t real pizza. Not Chicago style pizza,” he grinned. “But I was hungry so it had to do.”

“Oh, you are a pizza snob?” Kyle said with a raised eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the type.” 

“I was on my best behavior, first impressions,” Spence shrugged as they arrived at the Cinnabon counter. There was no line so he ordered a cinnamon bun and a cup of coffee. He turned back to Kyle who was waiting beside him. “You’re from Chicago and you don’t have an opinion about pizza?” he questioned with a doubting smile.

“Eh,” Kyle said with a shrug. “Pizza is like sex. Even when it’s bad it’s still pretty good.” 

“If it’s like sex, then I prefer deep over shallow,” Spence replied without thinking. The look on Cinnabon server’s face as she handed him his coffee was enough to tell him that his comment may have been too much.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyle murmured, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Are you from Chicago originally?” he asked, trying to give Spence a safe topic to recover with. 

“Yeah, West Side. You?” he said as he grabbed the rest of his order and started the walk back to their gates.

“Suburbs,” Kyle said, falling in beside Spence. “But I moved into the city after high school.” 

“And you must have started working for the airline right away because you look like you’re still in school,” Spence commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

“It takes hard work to look this good,” Kyle said with a wink. “But yeah, I started pretty much right after high school. I knew college wasn’t for me, and a few months of retail told me that wasn’t it either.” 

And Spence thought Kyle looked good. Really good. “And you like flying?” 

“I like seeing new places, meeting new people,” Kyle said. “You are the one flying, I’m just along for the ride,” he pointed out. 

They arrived back at Kyle’s gate where Spence chose a couple of empty seats. “Are you sure you don’t want a taste?” he asked, holding up the cinnamon bun. 

“I’m sure. Though three hours from now I’ll regret it because by then it will sound really good.” Kyle sipped his coffee, his brain alert now more from the banter with Spence than the liquid itself. 

“Three hours from now, I’ll probably be eating another one if we don’t get clearance for North Dakota,” Spence joked before taking a bite of the giant cinnamon monstrosity.

This time it was Kyle’s turn to look Spence up and down. “I don’t believe that for a minute.” 

Spence finished chewing. “You should. I have an insatiable appetite for sweet things.”

“A sugar fiend? I’ll remember that if I’m ever on one of your flights. Keep the cockpit stocked with sweets.” 

“Perfect. No granola bars. I want pure sugar,” Spence said with a soft laugh.

“Good thing they don’t drug test for blood sugar levels,” Kyle laughed. 

“Very fortunate. I’d hate to get canned after only a few weeks.” Spence took another sip of his coffee. 

“Nah, they won’t can you,” Kyle said, a sparkle in his eye. “They just keeping making you fly to North Dakota.” 

Spence sputtered a laugh as he swallowed his coffee.

Kyle was almost disappointed to see the jet maneuvering up to his gate, even though usually he couldn’t wait to get on the clock. “Looks like my ride is pulling in. Maybe we’ll run into each other again some time.” 

“Yeah, that would be… nice.” Spence cringed internally as his choice of word. “Listen… how about I give you my number and you can call me sometime. I can take you to my favorite pizza place in town.”

“I’d like that,” Kyle said, handing over his phone so Spence could enter his number. 

“Great,” Spence murmured as he entered his number. He handed Kyle’s phone back to him with a smile. “Have a good flight. Or four.”

“Thanks,” Kyle said, sending a quick text to Spence of an airplane emoji so he’d have his number as well. “Enjoy the frozen north.” 

Spence felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and grinned when he saw the message was from Kyle. 

“Don’t fall asleep when you come down off your sugar high,” he said softly as he stood up, wanting to tease but not alarm the passengers in the waiting area.

“I’ll get another cup of coffee. Just to take the edge off,” Spence replied, keeping his voice just as quiet. 

Kyle walked backward for a few steps, giving Spence a wave goodbye before he turned and joined the rest of the crew.

Spence raised his hand and smiled. He watched Kyle until he went through the door. When he was gone, Spence looked down at his half-eaten cinnamon roll then tossed it into a nearby trashcan.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin replied to the greeting that the red-headed female flight attendant delivered rather convincingly, but inwardly he was immediately disappointed when he didn’t see Kyle. He took his usual window seat, loosening his tie and sighing as he made himself comfortable. 

Kyle took his place mid-cabin to go through the motions of the safety demonstration. He’d really been hoping the move up to first class would be permanent, but he was still getting rotations back in coach from time to time. 

After take off and his second Vodka Tonic, Colin was just about to stand up to go to the restroom when he noticed a young man entering the first class section from the curtains behind him. It was Kyle. 

Colin smiled and kept his seat, watching Kyle as he busily prepared something in the small galley. When the young man didn’t look his way, Colin slipped out of his seat and quietly approached the galley. 

“You didn’t call me,” Colin said softly. 

Kyle jumped, but quickly regained his composure when he found himself face to face with Mr. 3C. _Colin._ he corrected himself. “I didn’t,” he confirmed. “But this is my first trip to London since you gave me your card.” Standing next to him for the first time, Kyle got the full effect of just how well built Colin was. 

Colin gave him a look as if to say he wasn’t quite buying the explanation. 

“Cross my heart,” Kyle smiled, making an X over his chest with his finger. “Your card is in the pocket of my bag.” 

“Why didn’t I see you earlier? I’ve been pouting for two hours because you weren’t here to greet me,” Colin said quietly although he was already standing close to Kyle.

Kyle’s heart thumped at the thought of Colin looking for him. “I didn’t get moved up there permanently. Maybe eventually I will but right now I’m still rotating back and forth.”

Colin slowly lifted his hand. He used a single finger to lightly caress Kyle’s wrist. “And you have forty-eight hours this time?” 

Kyle nodded, his eyes following Colin’s hand. ”I don’t suppose you happen to have some free time as well?” 

Colin inched closer, his breath against Kyle’s ear. “Actually, I do.” 

Kyle closed his eyes just for a moment, letting his imagination run wild before reminding himself that he was at work. “Excellent. What time should I call?”

“How much sleep do you need after we land?” asked Colin as he took a step back. 

“That depends on how interesting you plan to be,” Kyle said, eyebrow arched. “If you keep me entertained I don’t need sleep at all.” 

Colin smiled. “There will be a car waiting for me. Let me take you to your hotel.” 

“And how do I know you aren’t a serial killer or something?” Kyle said, clearly not saying no. 

“Do I look like a serial killer?” Colin chuckled softly.

“The best ones never do,” Kyle grinned. 

“So what shall I do to convince you?” asked Colin.

“Give me until the end of the flight to think about it,” Kyle said, already planning to use any down time to scour Google for Colin’s name. 

“All right. See you in London,” he said with a smile before he left to go to the lavatory. 

Kyle exhaled once Colin was gone, a pleasant warmth in his core and spring in his step sticking with him as he returned to his tasks. 

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully and Kyle managed enough time to link up to the in-flight wi-fi to check up on Colin. While he’d already guessed that Mr. 3C had money, he was surprised to see he was a VP at an electronics firm. He wondered if Colin was older than he looked until he matched up the last names. Family company. Nothing particularly scandalous or worrisome came up on Google so he felt comfortable accepting the invitation. 

Making an excuse to walk back up to the front he paused by Colin’s seat. “If you were serious about the ride to the hotel,” he said quietly, “I’m in.” 

Colin smiled up at Kyle. “I was serious,” he told him. “Your next decision will be if I am to drop you off at your hotel. Or if I am to join you.”

“I thought that was implied,” Kyle smiled. “It would be rude of me to just bum a ride and then run off.” 

“Polite as well as attractive,” Colin mused aloud, his smile widening. 

“Where should I meet you?” Kyle asked, glancing up as the end of flight preparations began. 

“Baggage claims?” suggested Colin.

Kyle nodded. “I’ll have to finish up here and then make sure I know where they’ve put us tonight and then I’ll come find you.” 

“I’ll be waiting,” he assured Kyle. 

Kyle stood at the edge of the large baggage claim area, trying to take in the entire crowd in search of Colin. His eyes scanned up and down, lighting on anyone in a suit until he finally picked him out. He was scrolling through his phone, his black suitcase resting at his feet. He was easily the hottest guy in the room, and Kyle practically floated over to join him.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” he said by way of greeting. 

Colin smiled and pocketed his phone. “Thank you. For not standing me up.” He had the urge to give Kyle a kiss in greeting, but he held back. The airport was still his new friend’s domain and Colin didn’t want to do anything that would make Kyle feel uncomfortable or make him change his mind. “So where is it that you’ll be staying?”

Kyle showed Colin the paper. “I hope you know how to get there. I just get on the bus and don’t really pay attention.” 

“I’m sure the driver will know where it is. The car should be right outside. I received the text that it’s here while I was waiting.” Colin gestured toward the exit with a slight wave of his arm then reached for his bag, carrying it as they moved toward the exit. “So this isn’t your first visit to London?” he asked.

“No,” Kyle said, following Colin through the door. “I’m on this route pretty regularly these days.” He didn’t mention that since first catching sight of “Mr. 3C” he’d been bidding on this particular route every month. 

“Good. So you won’t feel as if you are missing anything if we don’t get out to go sightseeing,” Colin said suggestively. 

“Oh I plan on seeing plenty of sights,” Kyle teased, giving Colin an exaggerated once over. 

Colin’s smile widened, glad to know that their attitudes were mutual. The automatic doors slid open and he spotted the black Mercedes sedan. “There we are,” he said, turning right. The driver got out of the car as they approached and Colin handed him his bag before turning to take Kyle’s bag to stow it in the boot with his. When Kyle was seated in the back, Colin paused outside to give the driver their alternate address. He explained that it would be his destination as well before he joined Kyle in the backseat. 

“Fancy,” Kyle said as he settled back into the plush leather seat. “I’d take this over the crew bus any day.” 

“It’s the company’s driver service,” Colin explained. “I travel quite a bit for work so a car with a driver and first class seats are my perks in exchange for the time spent traveling.”

“Do you mainly travel to Chicago?” Kyle asked, staring at Colin’s profile. “Or is that just one of your stops.” 

“Chicago or New York when it’s work in the States. I travel to Japan and Hong Kong quite a bit as well,” Colin replied, turning his head to look at Kyle. “Is Chicago to London your main route?” 

“Lately yes, although I still have lots of other trips each month,” Kyle said, smiling when Colin turned to face him. “You probably just about give me a run for my money on time spent in airplanes though with those type of trips.” 

“I do accumulate loads of frequent flyer miles,” Colin said, his tone almost absent-minded as he stared at Kyle. “You are lovely,” he said quietly. 

“You aren’t bad yourself,” Kyle said, trying to deflect the compliment. “I’m sure you have no trouble at all finding people to keep you company on your travels.” 

Colin smiled. “Ahhh, summed me up already, have you?” 

“Just theorizing,” Kyle grinned, stretching his legs out in the ample space of the back seat.

“I could say the same for you though. Surely, I’m not your first passenger to be an admirer.” Colin turned in his seat, resting his arm along the back.

“Flight attendants do have a certain reputation to uphold,” Kyle said wryly. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint.” 

“And here I thought I was special,” Colin said with an affected frown. 

“Oh you are special all right,” Kyle said, keeping his voice soft enough that the driver isn’t likely to overhear. “Just wait and I’ll show you how special.” 

Colin’s hazel eyes darkened in response to Kyle’s comment and the promise it held. He steered the conversation back into safer waters for the remainder of the ride to the hotel, but his anticipation was no less piqued by the time they arrived. 

Waiting in the lobby as Kyle checked in, Colin was pleasantly surprised by the quality of the hotel. It was sleek, clean and modern and the clientele was a variety of business travelers and tourists if his people watching skills were not deceiving him.

Kyle returned to Colin’s side with his key in hand. “All set,” he said, unable to keep the giddy anticipation out of his voice. “Ready?”

“Most definitely,” Colin replied as they headed toward the elevators. There were other people on the elevator with them, but it did not keep Colin from standing close and rubbing the back of his hand against Kyle’s. 

Kyle shifted into the contact, his skin already buzzing just from Colin’s proximity. He could smell his cologne and feel the heat of his body, a delicious appetizer of what was to come. 

When the doors opened on their floor, Colin followed Kyle to the room. He noticed that there was no one else in the hallway so he pressed closer to Kyle’s back, kissing his neck. 

Humming happily, Kyle slipped the card in the door and pushed down the handle as soon as he got the green flash. He didn’t step forward though, instead he leaned back and tilted his head, shamelessly begging for more. 

Colin wrapped his arm around Kyle’s waist as they kissed and slowly walked him inside the hotel room. He managed to close the door behind them with his foot then dropped his bag so that he could pull Kyle into his arms.

Kyle slid his hands beneath Colin’s suit jacket and pulled him close, his hands laying flat against the other man’s back. Colin was an excellent kisser and Kyle was fairly certain that skill would carry over to the rest of their activities. 

Slipping his hand into Kyle’s soft brown hair, Colin held him as they continued to kiss. He tugged softly on Kyle’s lower lip before finally pulling back to look into the dark brown eyes looking back at him. “I’ve been waiting hours to kiss you,” Colin murmured. 

“Was it worth the wait?” Kyle asked, his thumbs rubbing against Colin’s lower back. 

“Absolutely,” Colin smiled as he began walking Kyle backward toward the bed.

Kyle worked Colin’s jacket down off his shoulders and tossed it over the back of the chair. He started in on his shirt as they moved, tipping his face up for another kiss. 

Colin kissed Kyle’s lips, his cheek, his jawline then down his neck while his fingers fumbled for buttons and zippers, anything to get Kyle free from his clothes as soon as possible. 

Kyle let go of Colin in the interest of getting them both naked. He stripped down to his underwear and then helped the other man do the same. He pulled the duvet off the bed, and then laid back on the sheets, giving Colin his best smoldering look. 

Colin rested his knee on the edge of the mattress, but stopped mid-crawl. “Condoms?” he rasped, having completely forgotten about the necessities while in the throes of passion.

“Of course,” Kyle said, shaking his head slightly. He’d been so caught up he hadn’t even thought of it, which scared him a little. He rolled off the bed and dug in his bag, coming up with plenty of both. “Now where were we?” he asked as he climbed back into bed.   
“Right here,” Colin said as he grabbed Kyle and rolled him onto his back. He lowered his head to kiss him again, his hand caressing his neck and chest. 

Kyle let his fingers trail across Colin’s chest and down over his abs, feeling each ridge of well defined muscle. This was not the body of a man who spent all day at a desk, and Kyle moaned appreciatively. 

Colin moved down Kyle’s body, dropping kisses across his soft, pale skin and dragging his tongue down the center of his chest to his navel. He slid his hands beneath the waistband of Kyle’s black briefs and slowly pushed them down over his hips so that he was able to nibble an enticing hipbone. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Kyle gazed down the length of his body to watch Colin explore. The sight was almost as good as the feel, his cock responding eagerly to the developments. 

Looking up to meet Kyle’s gaze, Colin held the intense eye contact as he moved his hand to rub Kyle’s cock through his briefs. “Promising,” he whispered with a smile as his fingers tightened around Kyle’s erection and stroked him beneath the soft fabric.

“Do you like what you see?” Kyle asked, rolling his hips ever so slightly into the contact. 

“I like what I feel,” Colin’s fingers tightened then released Kyle’s cock. “And you feel as good as you look,” he added with a smile before he pulled the briefs lower down Kyle’s legs, releasing his erection.

Kyle lifted his hips, letting Colin push his underwear all the way down. The pleasure on Colin’s face was enough to tell him that he… measured up, so to speak. 

Moving between Kyle’s legs, Colin dropped a few more kisses along his inner thigh before he took hold of his cock and dragged his tongue up the length of it before taking him deep into his mouth.

Moaning as the wet heat of Colin’s mouth surrounded him, Kyle let his arms go out from beneath him and he laid back. A shiver of pleasure danced along his spine as Colin’s talented lips worked him over. 

Colin’s fingers caressed Kyle’s balls as he sucked him and explored the sensitive skin behind them before rubbing over his hole. 

Kyle bent his knees up and planted his feet flat on the bed. He reflexively pushed his hips toward Colin’s touch, his body aching for more. 

Pulling off Kyle’s cock and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Colin smiled. “Sorry, beautiful. But I’m afraid I can’t wait any longer,” he confessed. Colin didn’t waste another minute getting out of his underwear and rolling on a condom.

Kyle repositioned himself, moving the pillows out of the way and pulling his knees up toward his chest. He couldn’t help but watch the way Colin moved, all power and grace as his muscles rippled beneath his skin. 

Colin poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them against Kyle’s hole, pushing his thumb in and out. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, anxious to be inside the other man.

“If you go slow, I’m ready now,” Kyle said, sliding his hand along Colin’s side. “I’ll tell you if you need to back off.” 

Pressing the head of his cock against Kyle’s opening, Colin pushed in slowly despite the urge to plunge into the tight heat of his new lover’s body.

Kyle closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of Colin splitting him open. He exhaled as he relaxed and let him in, and he smiled as he discovered they fit together perfectly. “You feel so good inside me,” he murmured. 

Colin pushed forward, capturing Kyle’s mouth and kissing him hungrily as he began to move inside him. 

Wrapping his legs around Colin’s hips, Kyle urged him on, with breathless moans pressed into their kiss. 

He was right. Kyle was made for this, wantonly sexual, he met him stroke for stroke. Colin slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Kyle’s cock, working it with the same rhythm as the thrust of his hips.

Colin was much more giving than his normal one-night-stands, and Kyle appreciated the effort. Kyle rewarded him by contracting around his cock, squeezing him tightly as he pumped in and out. 

Straightening his back, Colin began to thrust harder, moaning as he felt his impending climax. The sound of their sex filled the room. “Are you going to come for me?” Colin rasped as he stroked Kyle’s cock. 

“Oh yeah,” Kyle gasped, arching up as Colin’s cock pounded against his prostate. “Don’t stop.” 

Colin continued to pound into Kyle, smiling and gasping when he felt Kyle clenching around him and spurting his release over his hand. 

Kyle cried out as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through him. He felt safe falling apart with Colin and he let his guard down completely. 

Colin came with a strangled cry of his own. Breathless and buzzing from his orgasm, he leaned forward to kiss Kyle again. This time it was slow and tender as they slowly came down together.

Kyle ran his hands over Colin’s back, letting his legs slowly relax and fall back to the bed. He nipped playfully at Colin’s lower lip and pulled back just enough to smile up at him. “That was every bit as good as I’d imagined.” 

“I concur,” Colin said before giving Kyle a kiss and rolling off the bed. He sighed as he pulled off the condom and padded into the bathroom, giving his new lover a perfect view of his ass.

Kyle enjoyed the view as he rolled his head and loosened up the muscles in his neck and shoulders. He’d sleep well tonight, the effects of good sex and jet lag promising several hours of complete bliss. 

Colin returned to the bed with a warm, wet flannel. He crawled onto the bed, a sly smile on his face as he kissed Kyle again then began wiping away the evidence of their intimacy. “One hour down, forty-seven more to go,” grinned Colin. 

It took Kyle a moment to realize what Colin meant but then he laughed. “If you are suggesting you can go at it forty-seven more times in a row I will be quite impressed.” 

“Maybe not forty-seven. I’m thinking twenty-nine, thirty at the most,” he joked. “Seriously though, it is alright that I stay with you? You’re not breaking any rules by having an extra guest in the room that the company is paying for, are you?” 

“What the company doesn’t know won’t hurt them, but you really want to stay?” Kyle asked. “You seem like a busy man and you’re just back from a trip overseas.” 

Colin’s eyes narrowed as he smiled. “You are trying to get rid of me,” he accused with a soft laugh. “Got what you wanted, did you?” Colin asked as he pulled Kyle into his arms and gave him a slap on his bum.

“I’m doing no such thing,” Kyle grinned, going willingly into Colin’s arms. “I just wanted to make sure you knew you had an out if I hadn’t lived up to your expectations.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, beautiful. Staying is more of a privilege than going,” Colin said softly before he kissed Kyle again.

Kyle murmured happily into the kiss. “I have to warn you though, at some point I’m going to crash and be out like a light.” 

“Sounds perfect. Who should shower first? Or together?” Colin grinned. 

“While I haven’t checked out this particular shower, I’ve seen a lot of hotel showers in my day… and none of them are built for two,” Kyle laughed. “I’m the king of five minute showers though so I can jump in first if you don’t mind waiting.” 

“Not at all,” Colin replied. “And there’s no need for you to rush, take your time. We have over forty-six hours left.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Kyle promised. As he entered the bathroom he had a moment of panic that this had all been a ruse and Colin was going to steal his things while he was there, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Colin was different. Still though, he didn’t dawdle, taking just enough time to get clean. He opened the door to let the steam out, not bothering with any clothing beyond the towel at his hips. 

Colin looked up from his phone and smiled. “You really don’t waste time in the shower, do you?” 

“What’s the point?” Kyle grinned. “You’re out here, it’s boring in there.” 

Standing up and walking over to Kyle, Colin slipped an arm around his waist and pulled Kyle close. “Mmmm, you smell divine,” he murmured with a kiss to Kyle’s neck. “Think you can manage alone while I’m away?” he teased.

“I think so,” Kyle said, inhaling the lingering smell of sex off Colin’s skin. “But don’t linger.” 

“Don’t fall asleep before I get back,” Colin warned before disappearing into the steamy bathroom. 

“I won’t,” Kyle promised. He kept himself busy unpacking his case and hanging up his uniform, finally crawling back into the bed just as the taps shut back off. 

Colin emerged with a towel around his waist and his head hidden another towel he was using to dry his hair. He peeked out beneath the towel and smiled. “You’re still awake. You really must find me interesting.”

“I”ll admit to fantasizing about you all warm and wet,” Kyle said, the current view just about besting his imagination.

“Keep talking to me like that and you’ll never get any sleep,” Colin warned. He stepped back into the bathroom to hang up both towels and run his hands through his messy hair before he returned to the other room. Colin crawled into bed next to Kyle. 

“You are really sure you want to stay here rather than getting some sleep in your own bed?” Kyle asked, laying one arm across Colin’s chest.

“Quite sure. Now please do stop trying to get rid of me before I develop the idea that you don’t like me,” he said as he pulled Kyle closer. 

“Message received,” Kyle said, slowly stroking his fingers across Colin’s skin. 

Colin looked at Kyle’s arm as he touched him. “Your skin is beautiful,” he said as he dropped a kiss on Kyle’s shoulder. He watched his hand as he ran it up along Kyle’s arm. “See how light it is compared to mine,” he said with a smile.

“You should see me in the summer,” Kyle said, admiring the way they looked together. “I’m one big freckle. You on the other hand have obviously traveled somewhere warm recently.” 

“Tanning bed,” Colin admitted with a playful frown. “I was getting ready for a trip to Ibiza, but it was cancelled. He kissed Kyle’s shoulder again and smiled. “Your freckles are quite adorable.”

“Ibiza?” Kyle said, lifting his head to look at Colin. “Business or pleasure?”

“Complete and total pleasure,” Colin sighed regretfully. 

“Will you get to go some other time?” Kyle asked. “Or was it a one time only chance?”

“Oh, I plan to reschedule. As soon as possible. Have you ever been to Ibiza?” asked Colin.

“I don’t even know where Ibiza _is_,” Kyle admitted softly. “I’m guessing somewhere warm though.” 

Colin leaned closer, as if sharing a secret. “It’s an island in the Mediterranean. It’s a gay man’s paradise,” he smiled. “If you ever have the chance to go there, you should. You would have limitless admirers.” 

“Limitless?” Kyle mused. “Sounds exhausting.” 

“Only in the best way,” Colin grinned.

“Unfortunately that’s one of the downfalls of travelling for a living… it’s the last thing you want to do when you have time off,” Kyle sighed. “I hole up in my apartment and become a hermit sometimes.” 

“It’s the men of Ibiza’s loss.” Colin reached up to caress Kyle’s face. “Tired?”

Kyle started to deny it, but a giant yawn escaped just as he tried to say “no.” He laughed and said “maybe” instead. “You?”

“Yes,” he replied with no hesitation at all as he rolled onto his back and stretched like a cat. “We should get some sleep then see where we’re at.”

“Sleep and then food,” Kyle said after just a moment’s thought. “Maybe a round two thrown in there.” 

“That sounds like a fine plan,” Colin said agreeably as he grabbed one of the hotel pillows and beat it into comfortable submission.

Kyle did the same, tugging the sheets and blankets up where he liked them. “I suppose I should have asked if you snored,” he said once they were settled. 

“I’ve never had any complaints,” Colin mumbled around his pillow.

“Good to know,” Kyle said, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle gave a wave to the bartender and pointed to his glass. It had been a long day and he told himself he deserved another drink. This trip hadn’t been nearly as fun as the last, and as he waited he let his thoughts drift back to London

Colin had spent his entire layover with him, rarely leaving the bed. He’d done a bit of work, some phone calls here and there, but they’d essentially spent all forty-eight hours naked and occupied with each other. 

Kyle had promised to call the next time he was in town, but over the years he’d had many flings that ended up being just that… flngs. Once the initial excitement wore off the attraction faded. Colin was pretty damn amazing in bed though, and Kyle held out hope they’d at least get one more go before they parted ways.

The man he was flirting with tonight didn’t hold a candle to Colin, but he’d do to keep warm on a cold night. Kyle rested his hand on...Mark? Matt? Mike’s? arm and leaned in close as he laughed at his joke. The other man excused himself to go to the restroom, and Kyle swapped out his empty drink for a new full one. 

Spence had spotted Kyle from the moment he had entered the bar. He requested a table on the other side of the room when he saw the other man was with someone. He’d thought about leaving and going back to his room, but there was something about seeing Kyle that wouldn’t let him leave. That and a twinge of an emotion he wasn’t able to easily define. 

He felt annoyed. Annoyed that Kyle had taken his number but yet he hadn’t heard from him. Annoyed that he was there with another man. Annoyed that the other man was not him. 

Spence got up from his table with the intention to leave, but one more glance across the room made him pause. He saw the man, the one who had been with Kyle at the bar, leave. Without waiting to ponder on any more of his varied emotions, Spence walked over to the bar, approaching Kyle from behind. 

“You didn’t call me,” Spence said softly. 

For a moment, Kyle froze, his mind associating the words and the tone of voice with Colin, but knowing he couldn’t possible be here in this hotel bar in Hartford. He managed to look back over his shoulder and found himself face to face with Spence. “Hey,” he said, pushing aside his thoughts of his London lover. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“We really need to plan to meet up somewhere the temperature is above freezing,” Spence smiled. He was having second thoughts about approaching Kyle. He had the impression that the other man’s thoughts were somewhere else and maybe he’d interrupted him. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, not at all.” Kyle said with a wave of his hand. “You’ve actually saved me as I’d forgotten that gentleman’s name. How embarrassing,” he laughed. 

“So he’s not your… date?” asked Spence. That annoyed feeling made him ask; he had to know.

“He might have been… but I’m not sad about a change of plans,” Kyle said, raising his glass in a mock toast. “At least I know your name.” 

“You sure?” Spence grinned as he took the empty seat next to Kyle. 

“I’m sure. How have you been?” Kyle asked, waving the bartender over so Spence could order a drink.   
“Good. Busy. They are breaking me in.” Spence gave the bartender his order. “I suppose that’s normal. Abuse the newbies.” 

“Send them to god-forsaken outposts in the middle of winter,” Kyle laughed. “As you can see I still get these occasionally, we all do.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I am ready for summer. Although I’ll probably get the flights to Northern Alaska just to keep me in my place,” Spence said.

“I hear it’s beautiful up there,” Kyle teased. “Land of the midnight sun and all that.” 

“I need a flight to somewhere in the Caribbean. With a serious layover. That would be perfect.” Spence thanked the bartender when he brought him his drink.

“Think you’ve earned enough pull to get me on that flight with you?” Kyle asked. “Because that sounds like a little slice of heaven right now.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, but don’t get your hopes up, okay?” Spence said before he took a sip of his drink. 

“No, I’m going to hold you to it,” Kyle said, smiling over the rim of his glass. 

“You are estimating my current abilities far above the reality,” laughed Spence. “You’ve been with the airline longer. Why don’t you pull some strings?”

“You know those fancy bars on the shoulder of your uniform. You’ll notice I don’t have those,” Kyle teased. “I carry no weight whatsoever.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I mean, you are a little skinny… but I’m sure you do your job very well.” 

Kyle laughed. “I can serve a beverage with the best of them,” he agreed. “But the true secret is being a big old flirt. Everyone loves that.” 

Spence nodded and took another sip of his drink. “Your job’s not easy. Cranky passengers. Delayed flights. People who still want to smoke on an airplane. All I have to do is drive.” 

“And isn’t that what autopilot is for?” Kyle smiled. “But seriously though, did you always dream of being a pilot when you were growing up?” 

“Pretty much. I thought maybe I would just be able to learn and fly some on my own, but when I finally decided to fly as a career, I knew I had made the right choice,” Spence explained.

“A hobby you get paid for,” Kyle said. ‘That’s definitely the way to do it.” 

“It was only a hobby because I couldn’t afford much more,” Spence told him. “Large Irish family. Five kids. And both my parents are teachers so there wasn’t any extra money for flying lessons.” 

“Oldest? Youngest?” Kyle asked, finishing the last of his drink. He didn’t ask for another, finding the conversation more than stimulating enough.

“Right in the middle. Two older sisters and two younger brothers. The youngest is graduating from high school this year.”

“That sounds… like a lot of people,” Kyle said. “Growing up it was just me and my mom. Your house sounds very loud.” 

“Oh, it was. Very loud. I keep wondering how my parents will adjust to the empty nest thing. The quiet, peaceful at last, empty nest,” Spence chuckled.

“I’m sure someone will start have kids soon and then they can fill it up with grandchildren,” Kyle pointed out. “Start the whole cycle over.” 

“Neither one of my sisters is married yet and I can't imagine my brothers as fathers," Spence said with a smile. 

“I’m sure it won’t take long for things to change,” Kyle said. “Do you miss them being out on the road all the time?”

“I do, but I try to get home when I can. Sunday dinner, that sort of thing,” Spence answered. “Do you get a chance to see your mom?”

“Not as much as she’d like,” Kyle said. “When I’m home I don’t do a good job of getting out that way.” 

“Not a lot of time to spend at home. I understand. That’s why I’m not taking it personally that you didn’t call me,” Spence said before he took another swallow of his drink.

“Back to that, are we,” Kyle teased. “It didn’t stop you from coming over to talk to me tonight.” 

“It almost did,” Spence confessed. “But in the end, I couldn’t resist.”

Kyle took a long look at Spence. There was something in his words...or the tone of his voice, that Kyle would swear held more meaning than the other man was letting on, but he blinked and it was gone, like a ghost that had passed between them. “I’m irresistible,” Kyle confirmed playfully. 

Spence nodded in agreement. “But is that good or bad in your line of work?” he asked with another smile.

“Mostly good...although sometimes I get someone who just doesn’t like to take no for an answer,” he laughed. “I’m sure that uniform causes the same reaction sometimes.” 

“Not that I’ve experienced,” Spence shrugged. “But I’m not irresistible,” he teased.

“I don’t know about that,” Kyle murmured, barely audible in the noisy bar. 

Spence stared at Kyle, the urge to say something, anything, heavy on his tongue. He wanted to let the other man know how he was feeling. Spence wanted to tell Kyle that he was gay and very, very attracted to him. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted when the man who had been Kyle’s companion returned. 

Kyle looked up with a smile and held up one finger, letting him know he’d be with him in a minute. “It was good to see you again,” Kyle said to Spence. “And I promise to call. Although it seems like we have pretty good odds of continuing to run into each other.” 

“We do,” Spence agreed, disguising his disappointment. He set his drink on the bar and slipped off his stool. “So… until next time.” 

Kyle sensed Spence’s disappointment, but he chalked it up to Spence being lonely out on the road. “Until next time,” Kyle agreed, slipping away to join the man he’d picked up at the bar earlier. 

Spence sighed after Kyle was gone, wondering what the other man would have done if he’d been able to tell him what he’d been thinking. It was too irritating to encourage that train of thought, so Spence shut it down as he left the bar and headed toward the elevators.

O-O-O

Colin went into his office, closing the door behind him. He hung his coat and stowed his briefcase before taking a seat in his overpriced executive chair behind his equally grandiose desk. He leaned back in his seat and pulled out his mobile phone to send a text to Kyle. 

C: I had a dream about you last night. 

Kyle was having a lazy morning in bed, his favorite activity for the day after returning from a trip. His phone chime got the best of him though and he darted out from under the blankets long enough to get it off the charger. He smiled when he saw the number.

K: Was I naked in it?

C: How did you know? Psychic as well as gorgeous.

K: Hopefully you were naked too. 

C: I was. 

Kyle rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, his phone flat on the bed to make it easier to type. 

K: And…

C: We were in Ibiza. On the beach. Alone. In a large white canopied bed with flowy white linens.

K: Getting sand in all kinds of odd places?

Kyle added a laughing emoji to the end, even though the conversation was already getting him hot. 

C: You didn’t seem to mind. You were distracted by what my tongue was doing. 

Kyle inhaled sharply and it took him a moment to regain his composure and respond. 

K: I can see that. Your tongue is quite distracting at times. 

C: It likes the taste of your skin. 

K: What does my skin taste like?

C: Sunshine and fresh air. Very sweet.

K: Mmmm, sunshine. I’ve almost forgotten what that feels like. 

C: I don’t want to forget what you feel like. When are you coming to London again?

K: Not for the next two weeks. My schedule after that isn’t out yet. When are you coming to Chicago again?  
C: My next trip isn’t scheduled ‘til May.

K: Seriously? 

Kyle added a frowning face, his own echoing the look. May was so far away. 

C: Unfortunately. 

Colin added a frowning face of his own to show his commiseration. 

K: You will definitely forget what I taste like by May. 

C: Never. And I’m hoping you will get back to London sooner than May.

K: You’ll be the first to know when it pops up on my schedule. 

C: And you’ll be the first to know when I am in Chicago again.

K: In the mean time, feel free to let me entertain you in your dreams.

C: You will.

Colin added the smiley face with its tongue out.

Kyle grinned and rolled over in bed, stretching his arms out over his head. He wondered idly who he could bribe for another trip to London.

O-O-O

Kyle checked the time on his phone as he hurried down the street. He’d mistimed the trains and was running a few minutes late so he hoped Spence hadn’t figured him for a no-show. The air was chilly enough that the windows of the pizzeria were steamed over so he walked inside and looked around. 

Spence stood up when he saw Kyle come in and waved him over to the table where he was sitting. “You found it. I was afraid you might be waiting for me at another pizza place,” he said as Kyle shrugged out of his coat. 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Kyle promised. “I just always have the worst luck with the Brown Line. I should have just walked a few more blocks to pick up the Red from the start.” He slid into the chair across from Spence and inhaled deeply. “It smells fabulous in here.” 

“Best deep dish pizza in Chicago,” proclaimed Spence who raised his arm to catch the eye of the waitress when she finished with customers at a nearby table. “What would you like to drink. I’m having a beer,” he said with a gesture toward the mug on the table. 

“Same,” Kyle said, pulling out his ID. He was used to being carded even now that he was well past 21. 

Spence ordered a beer for Kyle and a refresher for himself. The waitress glanced at Kyle’s ID and gave him a smile before she left to get their drinks. “So, two trains. It was a trip for you then.”

“It wasn’t bad at all. And only two because I was lazy,” Kyle laughed. “And I like seeing new parts of the city.” 

“You don’t come across as lazy.” Spence gave him a doubtful smile. “You couldn’t do the job you do if that were true.” 

“Yes but when I’m not at work it’s a whole different story.” Kyle plucked a menu off the table and began to browse. “What are you in the mood for?” 

“Pizza,” Spence replied as he pulled the menu from Kyle’s hand. “I took the liberty of ordering for us. It takes the pie a while to cook, so I already told them what we want. Hope that’s okay?”

“That’s fine,” Kyle said, relinquishing the plastic covered paper. “Hopefully you remembered my scathing indictment of pineapple on pizza.” 

“I did. Not a problem. I left that off. Along with black olives.” Spence stuck the menu back behind the napkin holder. “Next time I should take you for Chinese or sushi so I can know your preferences for those.” 

Kyle has to bite back the retort that springs to his mind, _sounds like you are asking me on a date._ He is so used to going out with his other gay friends that he has to remind himself that Spence is different. “How long are you home for? Maybe we can fit that in.” 

“Two days,” Spence answered with a smile. “You?”

“I’m here the whole week,” Kyle said, leaning back as the waitress dropped off his beer. “I traded some trips so I’m out like six days in a row, but having a whole week of nothing is pretty nice.” 

“Lucky,” Spence said after he thanked the waitress for his refill. “So Chinese or sushi, tomorrow or the day after. Those are your options. But I’m always opened to other suggestions.”

“I don’t want to monopolize all your time,” Kyle said, though part of him was flattered by the invitation. “But I have to admit I know an amazing sushi place that is totally off the beaten path.” 

“Sounds great. Do I meet you there tomorrow or the day after?” Spence grinned. He was greedy for more time with Kyle. He was worried that he might be coming across as pushy, but that concern wasn’t enough to stop him from trying. 

“Tomorrow is fine” Kyle grinned back. “Is there someone that is going to get jealous of this time you are spending with me?” he asked, fishing for more information on Spence’s personal life. 

“No, I had dinner with my folks yesterday, so they won’t be expecting to see me for a couple of weeks at least,” Spence replied, missing Kyle’s meaning entirely. 

“No special someone?” Kyle pushed. “I’d hate to keep you from what little time you have.” 

Spence tilted his head as he listened and realized what Kyle was asking. “Oh. No. I’m not seeing anyone,” he replied. His second realization made his heart drop. Spence hadn’t considered that Kyle may be in a relationship. “And you… do you have a special someone?” 

“No,” Kyle said with an emphatic shake of his head. “But considering the fact that you watched me pick someone up at the bar in Hartford hopefully you already knew that.” 

Spence took a drink of his beer. “It can’t be easy. Being with someone without being there a lot of the time. I wouldn’t judge.”

“I find it easier just not to make promises I can’t keep,” Kyle said, peering over the rim of his beer mug. 

“Good policy,” Spence agreed. “As long as both of you know what’s what, there’s less likelihood of… any trouble.” 

“That sounds like a man who’s been burned in the past. Is there a crazy ex story there?” Kyle asked, leaning in conspiratorily. 

“Not crazy. Not really,” Spence smiled. “We just weren’t on the same page about things.”

“That sucks,” Kyle said. “Our lifestyle can be hard on relationships.”   
Spence’s eyes widened. “Our lifestyle?” he asked. 

“Being gone all the time, living out of a suitcase, plans changing at a moment’s notice?” Kyle said, surprised by Spence’s confusion. 

“Oh yeah,” Spence nodded. “Hard to make plans with someone who doesn’t know where they will be next week. You’re right.” The waitress saved him from having to say anything else by bringing their pizza to the table. 

Kyle took in the monster sized pizza, steam rising from the melted cheese. “You must be hungry,” he laughed. 

“They only come in one size,” Spence smiled. “And they have boxes for leftovers,” he added as he reached for the two plates the waitress had brought them earlier and handed one to Kyle.

“We might still be full by the time we go for sushi,” Kyle said, taking the plate and sliding a slice out of the pie. 

“But I’m starving now,” Spence countered. “You should see my brothers. I brought them here and they demolished one of these in about fifteen minutes.”

“Growing boys,” Kyle said, loading up with extra napkins. “Are you close with them?”

“Yes. Less now, of course. They’re in school and I’m flying. But I see them when I can.” Spence used the spatula to serve himself a slice. 

“Are they interested in aviation at all? Following in your footsteps?” Kyle asked. 

“The one in college, Sean, he’s studying engineering. The one in high school, Tim, wants to design video games. They’ve been with me a couple times, but my Ma wasn’t too keen on the idea. All her boys in one plane.”

“Yeah, mothers can be like that,” Kyle agreed. He managed to get the monster slice up to his mouth for a bite, but the cheese strung out between his teeth and his hands as he pulled it away. 

“I won’t think less of you if you need to use a fork,” Spence teased. 

“Good,” Kyle said, wiping the grease off his fingers. “I don’t want my Chicago native card revoked.” 

Spence laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. So what do you think?” he asked gesturing toward the pizza.

Kyle gave Spence a thumbs up. “Amazing. Excellent choice.” 

“Good. A fellow pizza connoisseur. I would hate to fall out with you over your poor taste in pizza,” joked Spence.

“When you eat on the road as much as we do you forget what good pizza is,” Kyle laughed. “So other than eat well, what do you like do when you are home?”

“Lately, all my spare time goes to working on my new place. I bought a house. Got it for a steal, but it needs a lot of work. It’s going to be great when I finish though,” Spence replied. “But when I’m not at my second job, I go to movies, work out, play a little basketball with friends.”

“That sounds like an adventure,” Kyle said, adding, “an expensive adventure.” 

“A slow adventure. I’ve only had it about a year. I’m taking my time, doing a little bit along. It will be worth it when I’m done though.” Spence took another bite of his pizza. “What do you do for fun?” he asked when he’d finished chewing.

“I like movies as well. And going out dancing. I’ve also been known to watch some baseball,” Kyle answered, feeling very much like they were on a first date rather than two friends getting to know one another. 

Spence, who had taken another bite of pizza, stopped chewing. He gave Kyle an intent stare as he asked, “Cubs or White Sox?”

“Cubs,” Kyle answered immediately, meeting the stare. “Is this going to be the end of a beautiful friendship?”

Spence broke into a smile and shook his head. “No. We’re good.”

“You’re a west side guy so I couldn’t be sure,” Kyle said, digging back into his pizza. 

“Glad we got that cleared up before opening day. Maybe we can go to a game sometime,” Spence said as he reached for his beer.

“I’d like that. Hopefully our schedules will line up. Are they still flying you to the frozen north all the time?”

“Not all the time. They’ve started mixing it up a bit. I’ve actually got an international flight on my schedule for next week,” Spence replied. 

“Moving up in the world,” Kyle said, raising his glass to Spence. 

Spence clinked his glass against Kyle’s and smiled. “To warmer climates.”

“To international layovers,” Kyle added. “More sights to see.” 

“And if I make it to Naples, I promise to give their pizza a chance,” Spence grinned.

“And I won’t tell if you don’t,” Kyle laughed. “You won’t be forced to cheat on Chicago.” 

“Good thing they don’t have hot dogs because there’s no way that’s happening.” Spence continued their banter, coveting Kyle’s smile. 

“Yeah definitely leave those for when you are home. They aren’t trustworthy elsewhere.” He polished off the last of his slice and contemplated whether a second one was in the cards.

Spence took a drink of his beer as he watched Kyle. “Don’t feel like you have anything to prove. I saw the damage you can do to a pizza when we were in Minneapolis, remember?” 

“Remember I have to be able to fit up and down those tiny aisles in coach,” Kyle said, patting his belly. 

“You are well below your weight limit. No worries there,” Spence chuckled as he pushed his own plate away. 

“Says the man not taking seconds himself,” Kyle pointed out. 

“Hey! No calling me out,” Spence protested.

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” Kyle said, grinning as he finished the last of his beer. 

“I’m saving room for sushi,” Spence smiled.

“Touche,” Kyle said with a wink. “So big plans for the rest of the night?”

“I was thinking about going to a movie. You interested?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck again.

“Sure. But where will stash the leftovers?” he asked, eyeing the rest of the giant pie. 

“My place is only a few blocks over, we could drop it off there?” suggested Spence.

“You’ll let me see your work in progress?” Kyle asked, signalling to the waitress that they needed a box. 

“Sure. Just don’t expect much, okay?” Spence took the check when the waitress delivered it with the box. He handed it back to her with his credit card. 

“I’m paying for the sushi,” Kyle said emphatically when Spence whisked the check away without a moment for him to interject.

“That seems fair. But I need to warn you. I can eat a lot of sushi. Sure you don’t want to go Dutch?” 

“You get the movie tonight and we’ll call it even,” Kyle said. “Those things cost an arm and a leg.” 

“Deal,” Spence agreed as the waitress returned with his receipt and card. He filled out a tip and signed it. “Ready?” he asked as he stood up.

“I’m always ready,” Kyle said, sliding into his coat.

O-O-O

Kyle couldn’t help but smile when the new schedule loaded up on his phone. Three London trips. Including one leaving in just two days. Usually the notation that he was in First Class would be the prize, but this time it was the location that was important. He sent the dates off to Colin in a quick text, hoping he’d get a quick response. 

C: Can I pick you up at Heathrow? Assuming you want to spend your next time in London with me?

Kyle’s grin got even wider. He sent a quick “yes” and then followed up with his arrival times. 

C: Text me when you land and I’ll be waiting with the car by the curb. Looking forward to seeing you again, beautiful.

The next two days flew by and the next thing Kyle knew he was wrapping up service and preparing for landing in London. It seemed to take a year for the passengers to deplane and for him to make his way through all the hoards in the airport. He stepped out onto the curb and looked around, suddenly realizing that all the cars looked basically the same. 

Colin stepped out of the black sedan and waved. “Kyle!” He greeted the other man with a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he joined him.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Kyle said, returning the kiss. “It’s so much better to ride in style rather than on the bus.” 

Colin took Kyle’s bag and walked it back to the trunk where the driver stowed it. “And you’re sure you don’t mind staying with me this time instead of the hotel?” he asked with a smile, fairly certain that he knew the answer to his question.

“Positive. Just help me make sure I keep my phone charged in case there is a change in my flight plans.” Kyle climbed into back seat of the car, and moved across to the far side. “Do you live far from here?”

“Not far. A half hour, depending on the traffic,” Colin replied as shut the car door. He took hold of Kyle’s hand and pulled him close. “It’s good to see you again,” he said before he kissed Kyle. 

“Did you miss me?” Kyle smiled into the kiss. “Or did you pass the time with lots of other handsome boys.” 

“I did miss you. And I can honestly say that I haven’t seen any boys more handsome than you,” Colin replied. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kyle said, laying his hand on Colin’s chest. 

“Then let me say that you are even more beautiful than I remembered,” Colin whispered before he kissed Kyle again. 

“And you kiss just as well as I remember,” Kyle murmured when they came up for air. He spared a moment of thought for the fact that their driver was being subjected to all this, but he decided that was Colin’s problem, not his. 

Colin caressed Kyle’s cheek with his thumb as he looked as him. “How was your flight?”

“Long, but uneventful. The red-eyes are nice because most people sleep through them.” Kyle smoothed his fingers along the lapel of Colin’s jacket, the expensive fabric soft beneath his touch. “No drop dead gorgeous man in 3C though which is always a disappointment.” 

“Good. I don’t want you to be snatched away. I found you first,” Colin smiled. “I thought we would go to my flat so you can rest a bit then I would like to take you out for dinner if you are up to it?”

“Rest?” Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Colin’s smile widened and he nodded his head. “Yes. Rest. To tell you the truth, I felt rather guilty about last time. Spiriting you straight to the hotel…” He leaned in to whisper. “And keeping you in bed the entire time.” 

“Being in bed is the same as resting,” Kyle whispered back. “Right?” As much as he was looking forward to being with Colin again, part of him liked how he was taking such good care of him. 

“Yes,” agreed Colin, still smiling. “Only this time I wanted to feed you well, too.” 

“I won’t say no to that,” Kyle said. “We have to keep our strength up after all.” 

“Which would you prefer - my favorite pub or my favorite two star restaurant?” Colin asked.

“Pub food is fine with me. I didn’t bring anything fancy to wear.” Truth be told Kyle was never terribly comfortable in the more posh restaurants, he always worried he’d use the wrong fork or some other unforgivable sin. 

Colin slipped his hand to the back of Kyle’s neck, gently massaging it. “You would improve any place you walk into no matter what you were wearing,” he said softly before kissing Kyle’s cheek. “But I know a great pub. I think you will enjoy it.”

“I know I will,” Kyle said softly, leaning in to kiss Colin again, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. “You have excellent taste.” 

“And you taste excellent,” Colin murmured before pulling Kyle close and kissing him again. “And here I was trying to be more of a gentlemen,” he said with a smile.

“I find this to be perfectly gentlemanly,” Kyle said, laughing softly. “After all, neither of us are naked yet.” 

“Yet,” Colin grinned. 

Forty minutes later, the black sedan pulled up to the curb in front of a row of posh townhouses. The driver parked the car and killed the engine before he got out to walk to the back and unload the trunk.

“This is me,” Colin said, nodding his head toward the shiny black door. He reached across Kyle and opened his door since he was closer to curb. 

“Nice,” Kyle said softly as he took in his surroundings. The neighborhood was clearly upper class, the picturesque row of townhouses just as they were in the movies. “So which one has Julia again?” he teased. 

“I believe that house is on Portobello Road. The houses with all the colors,” Colin smiled as he took Kyle’s bag from the driver and discreetly passed him some money when he thanked him. “We are all rather monochromatic on this street,” he chuckled as he gestured toward the street lined with white stone houses.

“Less tourists this way I suppose.” Kyle turned his attention back from the scenery to Colin. “Frankly I don’t plan on seeing much except the inside of your bedroom,” he said cheekily. 

Colin slipped an arm around Kyle’s waist. “You are making it extremely hard to be a gentlemen,” he warned.

“Maybe that is on purpose,” Kyle said, leaning in. 

“Then it would be ungentlemanly of me not to give you what you want,” Colin whispered.

“It would,” Kyle agreed emphatically. “Shall we go inside?”

“Yes, we shall,” Colin grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle checked the time and was relieved to find he still had several hours before he had to leave for the airport. He always worried about oversleeping while he was abroad, his internal clock just never quite adjusted. He snuggled further into the bed, enjoying the high thread count and amazing mattress. 

The past two days had flown by, a whirlwind of sex, clubbing, Colin’s favorite pub, and sleep. He’d enjoyed every minute of it, and unlike most trips he wasn’t looking forward to heading back home. 

Colin walked into the bedroom carrying a plate of lightly buttered toast and a steaming cup of coffee. “Breakfast in bed. You need to keep your energy up for your flight today. Unfortunately, all I had was bread and a can of beans so toast it is,” he explained as he set the dishes on the table next to the bed before leaning over to give Kyle a kiss. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“If I was more of a breakfast person I’d say we had to work on your kitchen supplies,” Kyle laughed. “But since I’m usually good with just coffee I don’t mind at all.” He stretched like a cat and then sat up, pulling the covers up around him to stay warm as he reached for the mug. 

“We can pop out for a bite before I take you back?” offered Colin.

“This will be just fine,” Kyle assured him. “I’ll steal some peanuts on the plane if I have to.” 

“I never thought two days could fly by so quickly.” Colin moved to lie down on the bed next to Kyle. “It seems as if you only just arrived and now I have to take you back to Heathrow in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll be back in two weeks,” Kyle pointed out. “That’s not long at all.” He made room for Colin under the duvet. 

“Will you stay with me again?” asked Colin as he slipped his arm around Kyle’s waist. 

“Is that an invitation?” Kyle asked, sliding his hand up Colin’s side. 

“In invitation. A demand. A plea. Call it whatever you want, but I want you back here. With me,” Colin smiled.

“Let me think…” Kyle said, pressing one finger to his lips. “I’d love to stay,” he said with a broad grin. 

“Good! And bring a suit next time. I still want to take you to that restaurant I told you about,” Colin reminded him. 

“Only if you also take me back to that club. That was amazing,” Kyle said, bobbing his head as the memory of the music drifted through his mind. 

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” The promise was sincere and easy for Colin to make. He was already looking forward to Kyle’s return.

“Hopefully some return trips to your bed are also in the cards,” Kyle said his voice turning less playful and more sultry. He set his coffee on the nightstand and slid closer to Colin. 

Colin smiled. “Careful,” he warned, his hand sliding over Kyle’s bare hip. “You might give me ideas.”

“Ideas are good,” Kyle said, canting his hips toward Colin. “But actions are better.” 

Colin’s hand cupped and caressed Kyle’s balls. “Actions like this,” he whispered.   
“That’s an excellent start,” Kyle said approvingly, shifting further down in the bed so he could spread his legs apart. 

“Should I get a condom?” Colin asked before he kissed Kyle’s freckled shoulder. 

“Unless you’d rather have my mouth,” Kyle said, pushing the pillows out of their way. 

Colin moaned softly at the thought of Kyle’s beautiful lips wrapped around his cock. “Can I have both?” he whispered greedily.

“If you ask nicely,” Kyle responded softly, rolling Colin over onto his back. 

“Please, beautiful. I need something to remember you by until I can see you again,” Colin asked sweetly.

“You know just how to push my buttons,” Kyle murmured, kissing his way down Colin’s chest and over his stomach. He laid in the space between his lover’s legs and nuzzled against his length, inhaling his scent before he reached out with his tongue and licked up the length. 

Colin exhaled a shaky sigh as Kyle licked him. “You are pressing some button of your own,” he admitted breathlessly.

Kyle didn’t bother responding in words, he just wrapped his lips around Colin’s cock and started to suck. He used his fingers to reach what his mouth could not, keeping all of his touches light and teasing at first. 

Colin laid his hand on Kyle’s head, his fingers sliding into the soft, dark hair. He lifted his head, eager to see the sight of Kyle’s lips stretched around his cock.

Feeling Colin shift, Kyle looked up and met his lover’s gaze, never stopping for a moment. 

“So beautiful,” Colin rasped. After their time together, Kyle knew just how to touch him. 

Shifting his position a bit, Kyle focused on his breathing and took Colin’s length further into his mouth, letting the head of his cock bump against his throat. He moaned softly, the vibrations travelling through them both. 

Kyle’s mouth was hot and wet around Colin’s cock and he sucked him perfectly. The muscles in Colin’s abdomen and legs rippled as he restrained himself from pushing deeper into Kyle’s mouth.

His eyes closed, Kyle bobbed his head and took Colin deeper and deeper in fractions of an inch until he was rewarded with it all. He held still for just a moment, savoring it, before backing off and increasing his pace. 

Colin groaned in pleasure then gasped when Kyle began to suck him faster. “Wait, wait…” he rasped, grabbing Kyle’s shoulder. “You’re going to finish me like that,” Colin warned. 

Kyle pulled away but took Colin’s cock in his hand, not wanting to leave him completely without stimulation. “Do you have the lube? he asked, working his knees up underneath his body. 

“On the table,” Colin answered, gesturing with his hand. “Condom, too.”

Retrieving them both, Kyle pressed them into Colin’s hand and then straddled his waist. He leaned forward to kiss Colin, his own cock pressing hard against their bellies. 

Colin returned the kiss hungrily as he hurried to roll on a condom. “You are amazing. See how hard I am for you,” he murmured as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers. 

“I want to feel it inside me,” Kyle whispered, the words pressed into the kiss. 

Colin deepened the kiss as he pushed two fingers inside Kyle to get him ready for his cock. 

Moaning softly, Kyle kissed along Colin’s neck and shoulder, letting his lover prepare him. After two days of sex he knew it wouldn’t take much, but he appreciated the care Colin always took with him. 

“Ready?” Colin whispered, taking hold of Kyle’s hip to steady him. 

Kyle nodded, finding a clear spot on the bed to brace his hands. He watched Colin’s face, loving the way he looked each time they did this. 

Pressing the head of his cock against Kyle’s hole, Colin looked at his face as he slowly pushed inside him. 

Tipping his head back slightly, Kyle arched his back as Colin filled him. They fit together perfectly.

Colin held Kyle, his hands on his hips to steady him as they began to move together. Kyle’s pale skin was flushed and his dark eyes were lidded in pleasure. Colin’s pet name for the other man was perfect; Kyle was beautiful like this.

Kyle stared down into Colin’s face, seeing the pleasure he felt reflected in the other man’s features. 

“Touch yourself,” Colin told Kyle. “I want to see you come just like this.” 

Kyle pushed himself up, making enough room to slip his hand between their bodies. He stroked himself lightly, not wanting to rush to completion too soon. 

“I like you on top,” Colin said as he loosened his hold on Kyle to caress his skin. 

“Yeah?” Kyle said breathlessly. “Why’s that?” he asked, circling his thumb around the head of his cock. 

“So I can watch you. Focus on you,” Colin replied. 

“How can I disagree with that,” Kyle smiled, his lips parted with pleasure. “I’m so close,” he warned, wanting Colin to go over with him. 

Colin braced his legs beneath Kyle, moving faster and more forcefully. “Show me,” he growled softly.

Kyle trusted Colin to hold him and he focused on the tilt of his hips and the friction of his hand. Just as he was about to let go he cried out Colin’s name, his eyes locked on the other man’s face. 

Colin felt the spatter of Kyle’s release on his stomach as he watched his lover come undone. He held Kyle and continued to thrust until he came with a cry of his own. 

Kyle collapsed forward, and came to rest sprawled out across Colin’s body. There’d be time to deal with the mess and the condom later, at the moment he just wanted to float in the hazy pleasure. 

Colin caressed Kyle’s back with his hand, dragging it slowly across his sweat damp skin. They laid in silence for a long while until he said, “That was amazing.”

“I’d have to agree,” Kyle murmured, listening to the steady thump of Colin’s heart. 

“Something to remember you by for the next two weeks,” Colin said as he brushed his fingers through Kyle’s hair. 

“Plenty of time to rest up,” Kyle smiled, dragging himself up far enough to see Colin’s face. “Because you didn’t let me sleep hardly at all the past two days.” 

“I didn’t want to waste our time together,” Colin grinned. “Funny, this is the first time you’re pointing this out.”

“Oh I’m not complaining,” Kyle assured him with a lazy grin. “I’m just planning ahead for next time.” 

“Get your sleep and take your vitamins, so you’ll be ready,” Colin advised with a soft chuckle.

“Will do,” Kyle said, laying his head back down. “Just have to make it through my flight back before I crash.” 

“Shall I make you another cup of coffee?” offered Colin. 

“I wouldn’t say no to that. But let’s wait until we’re out of the shower,” Kyle said. 

“All right. How much time do we have left?” Colin asked, reaching for his cell phone without disturbing Kyle. 

Kyle glanced at the display. “How long will it take me to get a cab here? I need to be on the road in about two hours.” 

“I’ll call our driver to take you to Heathrow. He can be here by that time,” Colin said.

“That’s nice of you,” Kyle said. “In fact you are way too nice to me. I feel guilty for leaving.” 

“Too nice?” Colin asked with a smile. “Should I treat you badly so you won’t feel guilty?” he asked as he tightened his arms around Kyle. 

“I didn’t say that,” Kyle laughed. “Look at it this way, the sooner I leave the sooner I’ll be back.” 

“That’s looking on the brighter side,” Colin agreed. “And you can call me, if you like. If you begin to feel badly.” 

“I don’t want to bother you,” Kyle said, “I know you are a busy man.” 

“You’re a busy man, too,” Colin pointed out. “Call me.”

“I will,” Kyle promised, sealing it with a kiss. 

O-O-O

Spence smiled as he stood at the front of the bus. He waited for the lady in front of him to take her seat then walked to the back of the crew bus and squeezed himself between the back corner and another passenger who looked up from his cell phone with a puzzled look before realizing it was him and returning his smile. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this. Seriously,” Spence told Kyle as he stowed his case under the bench seat. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were out this way? I thought we’d compared schedules for the month.” Kyle said, stashing his phone in his pocket.

“I’m doing a fill-in run. Poor guy broke his leg skiing and now I’m in Atlanta,” Spence explained.

“His loss is my gain. It’s nice to have a friendly face around after a long day of work,” Kyle said, scooting over to give Spence enough space. 

“It is,” Spence agreed with a nod. “We should get some dinner and hang out. If you’re not too wiped from your day?” 

“I’m exhausted,” Kyle admitted, “but I have to eat, and I’d love to catch up. I have to hear how the house is going.” 

“The only thing I have managed to do since you saw the house is paint the living room. I had my doubts, but the color actually looks pretty good. My next project is the kitchen cabinets, but I’m still mulling over what I’m going to do to them.” Spence leaned back and stretched his long legs out in front of him. 

“What color did you pick for the living room?” Everything had been basic white when he was there, and they’d talked about several different possibilities. 

“Terrific Taupe. Stupid name, but it’s a nice neutral,” Spence replied with acquiescent tilt of his head. “So what have you been up to?”

“Taupe?” Kyle said with a shake of his head, but dropped the subject. “Not a lot. Worked some extra trips this month so keeping busy.”

“You had a layover in London, right? See any sights while you were there?” asked Spence.

Kyle felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he remembered the “sights” he’d seen. “No, stayed in mostly.” While he’d grown quite close to Spence he wasn’t ready yet to spill the details of his love life. 

“Stayed in the hotel? That’s a shame. London’s a great city. I’ve only been there once, but I liked it a lot.” 

“I’ve done the highlights before,” Kyle said, bracing himself as the bus turned a corner. “This was more of a low key trip.” 

“Yeah, sometimes you just need some time to decompress. I get it,” Spence said. 

“Decompress,” Kyle agreed with a smile. “Excellent word.” 

Spence smiled. He always smiled when Kyle smiled. The other man’s smile was infectious and made him happier just by seeing it. 

“And I think that’s just what we need. Some food, some beer, and some decompression,” Kyle said. “Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Spence said easily. “Do you know anything about the hotel where they are putting us up? Do they have a bar?”

“Never been to this particular one, but most of them do. How early is your flight tomorrow?” Kyle asked, knowing they needed to watch the clock if Spence had an early morning. 

“9:45. I can sleep in,” Spence grinned. “Yours?”

“10:05. I win,” Kyle smiled triumphantly. “I get one whole extra beer tonight,” he added with a laugh. 

“Wait… you get to sleep later _and_ get an extra beer?” Spence asked him with a doubtful smile.

“They go hand in hand. I get up later so I go to bed later. Plus I don’t have to fly the plane,” Kyle pointed out. 

“I hate it when you’re logical,” Spence smirked. 

“Don’t be hating on me,” Kyle said, nudging Spence’s shoulder. 

“Never,” Spence said softly then laughed to hide the moment of weakness. He felt a lot of things for Kyle. None of them involving hate. 

Kyle ducked his head and looked out the window as they pulled off the road. “We’re here,” he said, trying to scope out whether there was anywhere to eat within walking distance. “Not seeing too many options.”   
“We can ask at the desk when we check in,” Spence suggested. He was hoping that they could manage more than just pizza again.

“Keep your fingers crossed for a restaurant in the lobby,” Kyle said, standing up as the bus came to a stop. 

“And a bar. I need that beer,” Spence added as he retrieved his case and stood up to follow Kyle.

“That kind of day?” Kyle asked, realizing Spence had asked about his and then they’d moved on. 

“Oh no, my day’s been fine. I just want that beer.” Spence nudged Kyle with his shoulder.

“Ok, just checking,” Kyle smiled, bumping his way down the aisle. 

They walked into the hotel and got in line at the check-in desk, Spence behind Kyle. They overheard the hotel employee tell another customer about the bar and grill in the hotel. “There we go,” Spence said to Kyle. “I bet we can get a beer and a burger there. Want to meet up after we get checked in and drop off our bags in the rooms?”

“Excellent plan.” Kyle stepped up to the next open spot at the desk and started his paperwork. It was all rote at this point and before he knew it he was at the elevator, card in hand. It looked like Spence was just finishing up, so he went ahead and pushed the up button. 

He frowned when the light went out but the elevator door didn’t open. He reached out and pressed the up arrow again, jabbing it extra hard this time.

The elevator creaked open and he rolled his case in, reaching back to hold the door open for Spence who was just heading that way. 

As Spence reached the elevator, a group of men who were laughing and talking loudly appeared in the lobby and headed toward the elevator. Spence thought they might be conventioneers by the looks of their matching name tags. There were too many of them to fit in the elevator with him and Kyle, but it didn’t keep them from crowding inside anyway. When he realized what they were doing, Spence turned his back to them, facing Kyle as he shielded him in the corner. 

“They must definitely have a bar,” he whispered to Kyle, referring to the loud men who had obviously been drinking. 

Kyle had been overwhelmed by the sudden press of the crowd, but just as he started to feel a moment of panic about the creaky old elevator being completely overloaded and plunging them all to their deaths, he looked up and found himself face to face with Spence. “Astute observation,” he said softly, thankful for the space his friend was making for him. 

Spence stared into Kyle’s eyes, mesmerized by their dark depths and the long lashes that framed them. He knew that he should look away, but he didn’t want to. The noise in the crowded elevator seem to fade until it felt like he and Kyle were the only two there. 

Kyle’s heart raced, there was something about the way Spence was looking at him that was very different than it had ever been before. He’d swear that Spence was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him, but the rational side of him knew that couldn’t be it.

Spence bent his head, slowly moving closer. He held Kyle’s gaze as if to communicate with him without words. Spence had thought about this moment, but it had only imagined what it might be like to kiss Kyle and have Kyle return that kiss. 

One of the drunken conventioneers pushed sideways and Kyle grabbed Spence’s arm to steady himself. A spark ran through him, and he wondered if Spence felt it too.

The elevator came to a bumpy stop and Spence was jolted back to reality as the crowd of men began to file out of the small space. The doors closed and he was alone again with Kyle. 

“My room’s on nine. Come with me?” Spence whispered.

Kyle didn’t even bother to think about it, about what it meant or what it might do to their friendship. He just answered, the only possible way he could. “Yes.” 

When the doors opened again on the ninth floor, Spence took Kyle’s hand, almost forgetting his bag. His hands were shaking by the time they reached his door and he almost dropped the key card on his first attempt to unlock it. When the door opened, Spence tossed his bag inside and pulled Kyle inside with him. He slammed the door and pushed Kyle until his back was against the wall in the small hallway that led into the room. Without a word or any hesitation, Spence covered Kyle’s mouth with his, kissing him hungrily as he pressed him against the wall. 

Kyle wound his arms around Spence’s neck and arched up into the kiss. There was no finesse or even tenderness in the kiss, it was all about immediacy and need. 

Spence snaked his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulled him against him as they continued to kiss. Kyle tasted as sweet as he had imagined and it only fueled his desire for more. Suddenly, Spence’s hands were everywhere, pulling and tugging at clothing, his and Kyle’s. He was desperate to feel Kyle’s skin against his. 

Kyle felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the air had all been sucked from the room. He tried to help with their clothes but he just kept getting in Spence’s way so he gave up and just lifted his hands away from his body and let Spence strip him down. 

Spence pulled off Kyle’s shirt and kissed his neck and shoulder as he unfastened Kyle’s pants. He pushed them down over Kyle’s hips before he pressed him against the wall again with another passionate kiss. 

Shimmying out of his pants as they kissed, Kyle kicked his pile of clothes aside. He slid his hands up Spence’s back, his fingers mapping out the defined muscles that were usually hidden beneath his uniform. 

Leaving their clothes behind, Spence lifted Kyle up against him and walked them down the short hallway to the bed where he laid Kyle down and continued to kiss him. “Need to touch you everywhere,” Spence murmured as he explored Kyle’s body with his hands. 

Kyle used his hands to cup Spence’s face and waited until they came up for breath to hold him still and look him in the eye. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, studying his friend’s face. His entire being ached for this, but he didn’t want Spence to regret things in the morning. 

“Very sure. Very, very sure,” Spence repeated then smiled softly before he kissed Kyle again. He thought of something through the haze of passion. He pulled back to look at Kyle. “Are you sure?” 

Kyle made sure to look directly at Spence when he answered. “Absolutely,” he said, nipping impishly at Spence’s lips. 

Spence slid his hand to the back of Kyle’s neck to bring him in and deepen their kiss. His other hand ran along Kyle’s thigh, bending his knee and pulling his body closer against him. 

Sliding his hands down Spence’s chest, Kyle spread his legs enough to bracket the other man’s hips between his knees. “Do you have a condom?” he murmured, knowing exactly where this was headed. 

Spence exhaled and swore under his breath. “No,” he answered miserably. 

“It’s ok,” Kyle said, kissing him again. “I’ll be right back.” He slid out from under Spence and dashed across the room to where their bags lay in a pile by the door. He quickly located his stash and was back in the bed in under a minute, one condom and lube packet pressed into Spence’s hand and spares for later on the nightstand. 

Relieved and extremely grateful, Spence took the packets and kissed Kyle as they laid on the bed again. He couldn’t stop touching Kyle, his hands caressing him everywhere as they kissed. Spence pulled Kyle against him, their cocks rubbing together pressed between them. He felt Kyle’s heat and he wanted more. Spence had dreamed about what it would be like to be with Kyle like this and the reality was far better than his imagination had been. 

Kyle slid his hand between them and took both their cocks in his hand. He slowly stroked, moving his hand in time with their kisses. Spence’s cock was hot and hard against his, and Kyle knew there was no use in trying to draw this out. They both wanted it too much. 

Spence groaned softly when Kyle stroked him. His touch was pleasure, but Spence needed more. He pulled back to rip open the packets, rolling on the condom and squeezing the lube onto his fingers. Spence positioned himself between Kyle’s spread legs and rubbed his slick fingers against Kyle’s hole. 

His eyes fixed on the spot where Spence’s hand connected to his body, Kyle continued to softly stroke his own cock. He concentrated on relaxing, even though every nerve-ending in his body was on overload. 

Watching Kyle’s face as he did it, Spence pushed a finger inside him and moved it slowly in and out. He bent his head to kiss Kyle again as he prepared him. 

Kyle moaned into the kiss, gently rocking his hips as Spence opened him up. 

Spence couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be connected to Kyle. Pressing his cock against Kyle’s hole, he kept kissing him as he pushed inside him. The tight heat surrounding him and pulling him in as his soft moan melded with Kyle’s. 

The stretch was overwhelming at first but Spence’s kiss grounded him. Kyle curled his hand around the other man’s hip, helping to set the pace. 

Spence held Kyle close as he moved inside him, kissing him between soft moans and staccato breaths. He wrapped his hand around Kyle’s cock and stroked him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was receiving.

His own hands free, Kyle took the opportunity to run them over Spence’s shoulders and down his back. He felt completely connected to Spence, like they had been long time lovers. 

“You feel amazing,” Spence rasped, burying his face in Kyle’s neck as they continued to move together. 

Kyle squeezed around Spence’s cock and smiled at the resulting groan of pleasure that radiated against his skin. “I want to see you lose control,” he murmured, aching to seeing Spence’s normal calm demeanor dissolve. 

Spence lifted his head, kissing Kyle again before staring into his eyes. It had been a long time since Spence had been with a lover and he wasn’t going to be able to hold anything back with Kyle. He never looked away, his lips parting with another moan of pleasure as he came. 

Kyle held Spence close as he rode out his climax, his own needs forgotten for the moment. He touched Spence’s cheek, kissing him softly once the trembles of pleasure had stopped. 

“Your turn,” Spence whispered, staying inside Kyle as he began to stroke him again. 

The desire in Spence’s voice shot right through to Kyle’s core. He shifted his hips, not enough to dislodge his lover but enough to fuck his cock up through Spence’s fingers. It took only moments to push him the last few inches off the edge and with a sharp cry he spilled out between them. 

As Spence watched Kyle come undone, he knew in that moment that he would have to see him like that again. One time would never be enough for him. 

Kyle sagged back against the mattress, completely spent. Even though his limbs felt like jelly, he didn’t relinquish his hold on Spence. 

Spence brushed his lips against Kyle’s cheek near his eye. “I wanted to kiss those freckles from the first moment I saw them,” he confessed softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I had no idea you were into me as anything but friends,” Kyle murmured, afraid to move and break the moment of intimacy between them. 

“Denial. Stupidity. Take your pick,” Spence said with a slight shake of his head. “I thought I could settle for being your friend. Until I couldn’t.” 

“I’m glad you couldn’t,” Kyle grinned. “It was fun seeing you lose your cool.” 

Spence chuckled softly, lifting his hand to trace Kyle’s smile with his finger. “And I never have before so you’re the only one who’s seen it.”

“It will be my little secret,” Kyle promised, playfully biting Spence’s finger. 

Spence looked at Kyle, a tender expression on his face. “Standing that close to you in the elevator. I didn’t want to pretend any more,” he confessed softly.

Kyle could feel the moment shifting to a more serious conversation and he wanted to be able to focus on that. He carefully untangled his legs from around Spence’s waist and used some tissues to clean up. Once there were settled again, Spence on his back and Kyle against his side, he laid his head on Spence’s shoulder and continued where they’d left off. “I’m guessing you aren’t out? I’m assuming you weren’t just hiding it from me.” 

“I’m not out. Not even close,” Spence replied. “When our friendship just sort of developed, I was worried. I’m new at the airline. I’m not even sure if this is allowed between employees. And I thought you might be angry with me. For not telling you in the first place.”

“I’m not angry,” Kyle said, tracing his fingers back and forth across Spence’s chest. “I just wish you’d felt comfortable enough to confide in me.” 

Spence didn’t reply at first, the silence said more than he was able to. “My family doesn’t even know,” he said quietly.

Kyle could see where that made sense, given what he knew about Spence’s Catholic upbringing, but he still felt sad for his friend. “Does anyone know? Anyone in your life permanently I mean.” 

“No,” Spence said with a sigh. He took hold of Kyle’s hand on his chest. “Did you know?”

“There were a few times that I wondered, but I’ve learned you never ever make assumptions about that. Probably the biggest tip off was that you never asked me stupid questions about being gay like my other straight male friends do,” he smiled, tipping his head up to see Spence’s face. 

Spence laughed. “Stupid questions like what?”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “You don’t even want to know. Just be happy you don’t have to deal with it.” 

Spence laced his fingers through Kyle’s. “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you. There were moments when I thought about it, but I was worried about your reaction.”

“Why?” He looked at Spence for a moment long and then laid his head back down in case it was easier for the other man to open up that way. “You knew I was gay, why would I have a problem with it?”

“Because I wasn’t honest. Because I was attracted to you from the first moment I saw you and never told you,” Spence said. 

Kyle thought back for a moment. “That night on the crew bus?” he asked, remembering their first encounter. “That’s flattering, I’m sure I looked a wreck after that long day.” 

“That wasn’t the first time,” Spence replied. “I had seen you before. In the airport. You were waiting at a gate with some other crew members.”

“Really?” Kyle asked, resisting the urge to look back up at Spence. “So you approached me with dishonorable intentions from the start?” he teased. 

“Actually, I was wondering why fate was being so cruel to me,” Spence smiled. “I kept running into you. That wasn’t enough, so I started a friendship with you.”

“And what about now?” Kyle asked softly. “Do we get to stay friends?” As much as he’d enjoyed what just transpired, he valued Spence’s friendship far more. 

“I hope so,” Spence replied. “Even if friendship is all you want from me.” 

“Good. I don’t want to lose that,” Kyle said. “I need someone to eat pizza and drink beer with.” 

“So that is all you want from me?” Spence asked.

Kyle closed his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt Spence, but he couldn’t lie to him either. “I’m not ready for something serious.” 

“But you’re attracted to me,” Spence said softly.

“I am,” Kyle said. “Genuinely. I can’t fake what just happened here.” 

Spence rolled Kyle onto his back and looked down at him. “So… we can still be friends. But with benefits. Is that what you’re saying?” 

“Yes,” Kyle smiled up at Spence. “Is that something you can live with?”

“Absolutely,” Spence replied before lowering head to give Kyle a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle took a minute to check his phone before bounding up the stairs to Spence’s house. It had been just over a week since they’d last seen each other, but they’d finally found a time to meet back up with both of them at home. He was eager to see the progress on his friend’s house, and he hoped that things wouldn’t be awkward. He shifted the bags of takeout to his left hand and rang the bell, bouncing on his toes while he waited for Spence to answer.

Spence opened the door, smiling when he saw Kyle. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife-beater tee shirt covered in paint. Spence reached out to take the bags from Kyle and usher him into the living room. 

“Sorry, I’m running behind,” Spence said in apology for his appearance.

“No problem,” Kyle said, slipping through the door. “Do you need to finish up? I’d be happy to eat egg rolls and heckle you while you worked.” 

“I’m done with painting. Just need to change clothes. Go ahead and get a head start on the egg rolls and I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as he set the bags on his makeshift coffee table - an antique door on cinder blocks. “There’s forks and bowls in the kitchen,” Spence said as he turned toward the stairs. “And beer if you want one.”

“Thanks,” Kyle said, getting to work setting out their dinner. He put two beers out, sure Spence would want one after a long day of work. He took a quick tour of the downstairs, admiring all that Spence had completed. 

“We could eat in here, but I don’t have a table yet,” Spence said when he found Kyle in the empty dining room. “What do you think of the color?” he smiled. 

“I love it. I bet in the morning when the light is streaming in here it’s gorgeous.” Kyle said, looking over at his friend. “And I’m fine with eating off the coffee table.” 

_Not as gorgeous as you,_ Spence thought before silently reminding himself of his promise to be Kyle’s “friend”. “So what did you bring for us to eat?” he asked. 

“Chinese. I was tired of pizza,” he laughed. “And I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bunch of things we can try.” 

“I love Chinese,” Spence said as they walked through the kitchen and into the living room. “Looks like you have it all set up,” he said, opting to sit cross-legged at the end of their makeshift table and leaving the couch for Kyle. 

“There’s room for both of us up here,” Kyle said, pointing at the couch. “You shouldn’t have to sit on the floor in your own home.” 

“I’m good. I sit on the floor all the time,” Spence smiled before opening one of the white cartons to see what was inside. 

“If you say so,” Kyle said, opening up some of the cartons to peek inside. “Just making sure you knew I didn’t bite,” he teased.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Spence said before he could censor himself. “Is this General Tso Chicken?” he asked quickly to change the subject.

“I’ll remember that,” Kyle said, not letting Spence get away with it. “And yes. Extra spicy.” 

“Good. Good,” Spence mumbled as he helped himself to a serving of the spicy chicken. “So how was your week after Atlanta?” he asked lightly as he reached for another carton.

“Long. Uneventful,” Kyle said, loading up his plate. “What about you? Glad we are finally pretty much done with the snow?’

“Yes. Very glad. I had Minneapolis again and it was much better when I wasn’t forced to stay there,” replied Spence. 

“Have you started getting more regular routes or are you still bouncing around a lot?” Kyle added an egg roll and a crab rangoon to his plate and then sat back on the couch. 

“Still filling in mostly. They said that would be how it is for the first six months or so.” Spence picked out out an egg roll and grabbed one of the beers. “I’m still hoping to pick up some international flights. I heard those usually fall to the single pilots because the pilots who are married with kids prefer the domestic flights.”

“I never really noticed that, but now that you point it out it does seem to be true. Maybe that’s why the crew parties so hard while we’re out there,” Kyle grinned.

“Parties?” Spence arched an eyebrow and took a swig of his beer. 

“Well clubbing really. I swear some of those people can go without sleep completely. It’s amazing.” Kyle wound some lo mein around his fork and popped it in his mouth. 

“Is that what you like to do? Go clubbing?” Spence asked before taking a bite of his food. 

“Sometimes,” Kyle said, taking a drink of his beer. “It’s good for letting off steam. How do you relax when you’ve been out on the road for several days?”

“In other cities? Not much,” Spence shrugged. “Sight see, go to a movie, order a pizza and stay in.” 

“Sounds boring,” Kyle winked. “You should get out more.” 

“That’s me. Boring. And not out,” Spence said softly before taking another drink of his beer.

“Even when you are a thousand miles from home?” Kyle asked, wanting to know more about Spence’s past. 

“Yeah, even then,” Spence admitted. “The last guy I picked up was at a bookstore in Tampa.” He made a face when he realized what he had said. “Well, not the _last_ guy. You were the last guy,” he said sheepishly.

“I don’t think I count as a random pick-up,” Kyle said. “At least I hope not.” 

“No, of course not. That isn’t what I meant,” Spence quickly apologized. 

“No harm, no foul,” Kyle said, taking down half an egg roll in one bite. 

“Yeah, speaking of that, I have some Cubs tickets for their next homestand. If you’re in town and want to go?” 

“Totally,” Kyle said, as he chewed and swallowed. “That would be awesome. I really think it’s their year.” 

“From your lips,” Spence said with a smile, raising his beer in salute. 

Kyle reached over and touched the neck of his bottle against Spence’s. “Let’s hope the weather is nice. It’s a crapshoot this time of year.” 

“Yeah, it’s a night game so bring your jacket for sure. I’ll text you the details when I get the tickets.” Spence reached for the lo mein and helped himself to some of the noodles. 

“I can’t just rely on you to keep me warm?” Kyle teased. 

“Sure. You can wear my jacket if you want. But it will be too big for you,” Spence replied with a smirk. 

Kyle shook his head. “I’ve got to teach you to take advantage of the openings I give you.” 

Spence looked at his food then looked back up at Kyle. “I knew what you meant,” he said softly. 

“I don’t want this to be awkward,” Kyle said. “So if you need me not to tease like that, I won’t.” 

“No, I don’t need that. I like it when you tease. Because you smile when you tease. And I want to see your smile,” Spence told him. 

“Ok. Just remember you asked for it,” Kyle grinned. “I’ll show no mercy.”   
“I don’t expect any,” Spence said as he grabbed a packaged fortune cookie and tossed it at Kyle. 

Kyle grabbed the cookie on the fly. He popped open the package and dug out the fortune. He chomped on half the cookie while he straightened it out enough to read. “Expect great things. In bed,” he added with a laugh. 

“Let me see that…” Spence chuckled as he reached for the paper fortune.

Kyle handed it over. “Can’t handle the pressure?”

Spence looked at the paper and handed it back to Kyle. “No pressure here,” he said confidently. 

“What does yours say?” Kyle asked, setting his empty plate on the table.

Reaching for the remaining fortune cookie, Spence ripped it open and broke it to get to the fortune. He read it and smiled before handing it over to Kyle. 

Kyle started to read and then cracked up in the middle. “You will get more secure and confident in your relationships with co-workers …in bed! I promise I didn’t bribe the restaurant.” 

“Are you sure?” Spence grinned as he moved closer to Kyle.

“Positive,” Kyle said, crossing his heart with his finger. “I’m completely innocent.” 

Spence eased up onto the couch, squeezing between the arm and Kyle. “You do have that innocent look about you, but I think this requires further investigating.”

“Oh, so now you’ll join me on the couch?” Kyle asked, turning his body toward Spence. “I take second place to dinner?”

“It was an honest attempt at being a gentlemen,” Spence replied as he slipped an arm around Kyle’s waist. 

“How honorable,” Kyle said, shifting over and straddling Spence’s lap. 

Spence inhaled sharply as Kyle settled on his lap. “You are not making this easy,” he whispered. 

“Making what easy?” Kyle asked, tracing his finger along Spence’s jaw. 

“Not to do this,” Spence said as he pulled Kyle close and kissed him. 

Kyle sank into the kiss willingly, threading his fingers through Spence’s hair. “Why don’t you want to do this?” he murmured when they came up for air. 

“I don’t… I mean I do…” Spence muttered as he wrapped both arms around Kyle to keep him close. 

“Stop thinking,” Kyle said firmly and followed the command with a kiss. 

That was an easy order for Spence to follow. His hand slid up Kyle’s back and into his hair as they continued to kiss. 

“Are you done with your dinner?” Kyle murmured, smiling into the kiss. 

“Yes,” Spence mumbled in reply, taking the opportunity to gently nip Kyle’s lower lip. 

“Then I think you should show me how the renovations in your bedroom are going.” Kyle said leaning back to put a few inches of space between their faces.

“But I haven’t done anything to the bedroom,” Spence told him, his brain clouded by Kyle’s closeness. He looked at Kyle’s face and realized what he’d said. “Oh, the bedroom! Yeah, we should go see the bedroom!” 

Kyle couldn’t help but laugh. “So much for being smooth.” 

“What can I say? You’re scrambling my brain.” Spence said before he and Kyle stood up. He pulled Kyle in for another kiss before taking him by the hand and leading him to the stairs. 

“Luckily you don’t need your brain for this next part,” Kyle said, pinching Spence’s ass as he followed him up the stairs. 

At the top of the stairs, Spence pulled Kyle through the nearest door. His hands slid under Kyle’s shirt as he pulled him in for another kiss. He was addicted to Kyle’s smile and the feeling of his lips pressed against his. Spence backed him toward the bed, pulling off Kyle’s long sleeve henley as he pushed him down onto the bed. 

Kyle pushed himself further up onto the bed and reached out for Spence to join him. “I love what you’ve done with the place.” 

Spence pulled his tee shirt off with one swift motion, dropping it to the floor before he climbed onto the bed and into Kyle’s arms. “Glad you approve,” he grinned, his head dropping to kiss an attractive freckle on Kyle’s shoulder. 

“The scenery is quite nice as well,” Kyle said, running his hands across Spence’s chest. “I do like a room with a view.” 

Chuckling softly against Kyle’s skin, Spence kissed his way down to a pert nipple. He nipped at it then teased it with his tongue. 

Kyle let his hands roam over Spence’s back and shoulders, enjoying the feel of the muscles that rippled under the skin. Even though Spence was no longer a competitive athlete, it was clear he worked hard to keep fit. 

Spence’s hands slid beneath Kyle, squeezing his butt as he pulled him up against him. He was so hard for him and he could feel how hard Kyle was through their jeans. 

Sliding his hands under the waistband of Spence’s jeans, Kyle’s fingers brushed along the swell of his cheeks. “You have on too many clothes,” he complained playfully. 

“So do you,” Spence said as he smiled down at Kyle. He reached for the button and zipper on Kyle’s jeans, hoping to quickly rectify their problem. 

Kyle lifted his hips and helped by wriggling out of his jeans. He shucked down his underwear as well and then sat up enough to reach out and do the same to Spence. 

When Spence was free of his own jeans, he pulled Kyle against him again, nothing between this time. Skin on skin only. He kissed Kyle, softly at first and then hungrily as they continued to touch and explore one another. 

Kyle dug his feet into the bed for purchase and then rolled them both over until he was stretched out on top of Spence. He grinned down at him and then kissed him, hard. 

Spence rubbed his hands over Kyle’s back and smiled. “I like you like this,” he whispered against Kyle’s lips. 

“You just want me to do all the work,” Kyle whispered back. “I suppose I should have asked this before now, but you have condoms up here, right?” 

“In the drawer,” Spence spread out his arm, gesturing toward the nightstand next to the bed. He held onto to Kyle, taking him with him as he stretched across the bed to get the supplies they needed. 

Kyle liked the way Spence held him, his hands sure and strong. They shifted back into position, and Kyle let his legs fall open and he sat back, straddling Spence’s thighs. 

Spence laid the condom and the lube on the bed next to them, his hand sliding up Kyle’s thigh then wrapping around his cock. “I like you like this so I can watch you,” Spence smiled as he began to slowly stroke Kyle’s cock. 

“And I like it because you’ve got your hands free,” Kyle smiled, returning the favor by slipping his fingers around Spence’s length. 

“Come here,” Spence smiled, using his free hand to pull Kyle in for a kiss as they worked each other’s cocks. “You feel amazing,” he murmured. 

Kyle murmured into the kiss, telling Spence he felt the same way. “Want you inside me,” he added, squeezing his hand tighter around the other man’s cock. 

Spence pulled Kyle closer, his hand rubbing and squeezing his lover’s ass. He brushed his fingers over Kyle’s hole. “Want me here?” he breathed. 

“Yes,” Kyle said, exhaling sharply. “Fill me up.” 

Reaching for the lube, Spence squeezed some onto his fingers. He rubbed them against Kyle’s opening, inserting one finger then another as he slowly moved them in and out. 

Kyle circled his hips, guiding Spence’s fingers deeper and deeper. He moaned softly, eyes closed with pleasure. 

“Think you’re ready for me?” Spence asked, his voice raspy with need. 

Nodding, Kyle leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of Spence’s ribs. He canted his hips back, opening himself wider. 

Spence rolled on the condom quickly, fisting himself to spread the lube on his hand. He rubbed the head of his cock against Kyle’s hole, teasing him with anticipation.

Kyle shifted back, his body chasing what he craved. With a tiny huff of frustration he reached back trying to guide Spence’s cock with his hand. 

Following Kyle’s lead willingly, Spence thrusted, pushing into Kyle with a low groan. 

Slowly sitting back, Kyle took Spence in inch by inch. Each thrust brought them closer together, until Spence was fully seated inside. Kyle opened his eyes and looked down at Spence, gaining heady pleasure from the look on his face. 

Spence ran his hands over Kyle’s chest and abdomen down to his thighs then back to his hips where he held him firmly when he started to move faster. All the while, he held Kyle’s gaze as he fucked him. 

Once their movements turned from slow pleasure to more frantic need, Kyle carefully brought them both to a stop and then rolled to the side, pulling Spence with him. Repositioned on his back with Spence looming above him, they resumed the snap of their hips as Spence pounded into him. 

Draping Kyle’s legs over his arms, Spence pushed deeper. He held Kyle tightly by the hips to keep him from skidding across the sheets as he began to thrust faster. 

Kyle groaned, the sound undulating with each thrust. Spence’s cock dragged along his prostate with each slide, and the nerve endings up and down his spine shot off bolts of pleasure. 

Spence loosened his grip, moving a hand to Kyle’s cock. He stroked him as he moved inside him, craving more of the sensual sounds that Kyle made.

Kyle’s back arched as his body responded to the added sensation. His body tensed and he could feel his climax starting to build. 

Slowing his hand on Kyle’s cock, Spence rocked into his tight heat and stayed there. He felt Kyle tremble around him. 

Reaching up, Kyle held Spence’s arm tightly as he flew apart, his cock twitching in the other man’s hand. 

Spence kept still as Kyle shattered around him. He stroked Kyle’s cock, his release spilled between them. He leaned down to kiss his breathless lover, still deep inside him. 

Kyle leaned up into the kiss, still holding tightly to Spence. “Your turn,” he murmured against his lips as soon as his body felt ready. 

Holding the kiss as he began to move again, Spence kept it slow. When he was close, he pulled out and ripped off the condom, fisting his cock until he came on Kyle’s abdomen. 

Dragging his finger across his belly, Kyle coated his fingers in the sticky fluid and them brought them to his lips. He kept his eyes on Spence as he cleaned them off slowly, one by one. 

A low groan escaped Spence’s lips before he smiled. Kyle was the sexiest man he knew and Spence wasn’t sure that he’d ever get enough of him. 

“My fortune cookie was right,” Kyle smiled. 

Spence laughed then leaned down to kiss Kyle again. “So was mine,” he agreed.

O-O-O

Colin placed his hand on Kyle’s hip to keep him close in the crowd of people moving toward the exit. They paused as the throng of people came to a standstill. Colin bent his head and whispered in Kyle’s ear. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” 

Kyled turned his head just enough to be sure Colin could hear him over the din of the crowd. “I did,” he smiled. “Thank you for bringing me.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Colin said, discreetly brushing his lips against Kyle’s temple. 

“Do you go to the theater often?” Kyle asked, staying pressed up against Colin as the crowd surged forward a few steps. 

“No, not often. I believe the last time was with my mother. I was sixteen.” Colin chuckled softly at the memory of accompanying his mother to “The Lion King”.

“Well I hope you enjoyed it tonight then. I’d hate to think you suffered for three hours just for me,” Kyle said, laying his hand over Colin’s where it rested on his hip. 

“The only time I have suffered was waiting for you to get back to London,” Colin said softly. 

Kyle squeezed Colin’s hand. “Planes fly both directions,” he pointed out. 

“If that is an invitation, just tell me when.” Colin stayed close as the crowd spilled out onto the sidewalk and dispersed into different directions. 

“You know you can text me any time you’re in Chicago on business,” Kyle said, staying close to Colin even though there was more room to move now. 

Colin slipped his arm around Kyle’s waist as they walked toward the car park. “And if I made a special trip just to see you?” 

“You’d do that?” Kyle asked, dividing his attention between looking up at Colin’s face and making sure he didn’t trip as they walked.   
“I’d like to? But only if you want me to.” Colin stopped walking then took Kyle by the arm to stop him, too. “I am not good at this. And the reason is because I’ve never had any desire to do it. Until I met you.”

“Good at what?” Kyle asked, studying Colin’s face. 

“Having a relationship?” Colin gave Kyle a puzzled look then sighed and chuckled softly. “I am so bad at it that you had no idea that we are having one?” 

Once Kyle realized what Colin meant, he smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “There are lots of different kinds of relationships.” 

Colin tilts his head in agreement. “Point taken.”

“You definitely don’t come across as someone interested in something serious,” Kyle said, keeping his tone light. “I’m sorry if I misled you.” 

“You haven’t misled me,” Colin replied. “Perhaps it was my own wishful thinking. As I said, I am not very good at this.”

“Why don’t we go talk about this over a pint?” Kyle said, sensing that this conversation was bigger than just a casual mention on the street. 

Colin smiled. “You sound like a local,” he teased as he nodded and resumed walking toward the car. 

“I’m working on it,” Kyle laughed. “You are wearing off on me.” 

Twenty minutes later they were at Colin’s favorite pub not far from his house. He and Kyle settled into a private booth and had two pints delivered to them as they talked. 

“I didn’t start this…” He was about to say “relationship”, but then changed his mind. Colin settled for pointing at Kyle then back at himself. “Thinking it would develop into anything. But it has. At least on my part.”

“Something more than just casual hook-ups?” Kyle said, though he knew the answer. 

“Yes. Something more like not seeing anyone else. Something like not wanting to see anyone else,” Colin said slowly.

“Putting aside all the logistic issues,” Kyle said, leaning forward over the table, “what changed? I mean when I met you, you seemed to quite enjoy the… playboy lifestyle for lack of a better term.”   
“Believe me, I am surprised as you,” Colin admitted. “I cancelled my trip to Ibiza for god’s sake.”

“The horror,” Kyle said, laughing. “I’m not worth that. I definitely can’t compete with that.” 

“Then why didn’t I have the same enthusiasm for it?” Colin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kyle said with a shake of his head. “I just don’t want you building me up in your head to be something I’m not.” 

“That is what you think I’m doing?” Colin shook his head. “We both knew what this was when we started, but is it so incomprehensible that I could develop deeper feelings for you?” 

“No,” Kyle said, running his finger around the rim of his glass. “I just didn’t think that was what you were looking for.” Left silent in his answer was that it definitely wasn’t what he was looking for, but yet he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to be with Colin like that.

“It wasn’t.” Colin sighed. “And I think I understand. It wasn’t what you were looking for either.” He sat back in his seat. “And I had no business changing the rules.”

Kyle offered a smile. “At least not without prior consent,” he said. He hoped that Colin realized he wasn’t mad, just taken aback. 

Colin leaned forward, taking Kyle’s hand. He smiled and kissed Kyle’s palm. “I told you that I’m rubbish at this. Now do you believe me?” 

“I do,” Kyle grinned. “But it’s all part of your charm.” 

“Am I still invited to Chicago?” Colin asked carefully. 

“You are,” Kyle said. “Unless you plan to show up at my door with all your belongings in tow planning to move in,” he added with a teasing grin. 

“Of course not!” Colin said with a dismissive smile. “I think we should make our home in London, don’t you?” Colin tried his best to keep a straight face, but it was evident by the sparkle in his eyes that he was joking.

Kyle shook his head. “Wanker,” he muttered into his glass as he took a drink. 

O-O-O

Kyle settled into the jump seat and pulled a magazine out of his bag. He pretended to flip through it, like he always did on his break, but his mind was a million miles away. 

A month ago he wouldn’t have believed someone if they tried to tell him he’d end up with not one, but two great guys who wanted to settle down into something serious. He’d always prided himself on being casual and carefree, not tying himself down to any one place or person.

The problem now though was that he didn’t know what he wanted. It was too late to go back to the casual thing, he was in too deep with both Colin and Spence.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle sent off a text to Colin, letting him know he’d made it home safely and thanking him again for everything. He shoved his phone in his pocket as he unlocked his door and then immediately kicked off his shoes once he made it inside. He’d just managed to drag his suitcase into the bedroom when the phone vibrated in his pocket. Assuming it was Colin answering back he pulled it out only to find a message from Spence. 

S: Are you in town?

K: Just got back actually. You?

Kyle wrestled his bag up onto the bed and unzipped it, starting to sort out his dirty laundry while he waited for Spence to respond. 

S: Me, too. At the airport. Heading home now.

K: I have an exciting night of laundry planned if you want to stop by. Maybe some pizza and Netflix?

S: You sure?

K: I’m sure. If you are exhausted and want to crash that’s fine too.

S: I’ll bring the pizza.

K: See you later.

Kyle dragged the first load of laundry down the hall to the washer and dumped it in. He went about the rest of his post trip routine, going ahead and re-packing his bag so it would be ready to go. He checked the time and calculated the time it would take Spence to get across town. Deciding he’d have just enough time he jumped in the shower. 

Spence shifted the pizza he was carrying to his left hand and knocked on Kyle’s door. He was still wearing his uniform because he had not taken the time to drop by his house. Spence was anxious to see Kyle again.

Kyle had just slipped into clean sweatpants and a t-shirt and finished towel drying his hair when he heard the knock. “Perfect timing” he smiled to himself, jogging to the door. 

Spence’s face lit up when Kyle opened the door. “Hello,” he said as he gave Kyle the pizza then leaned in to give him a quick kiss in greeting. “I got the same kind we had last time. Hope that’s okay?”

“Perfect.” Kyle carried the pizza toward the kitchen. “Beer?” he called over his shoulder. 

“Yes. Please,” he answered as he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over a nearby chair. “Sorry, I didn’t remember your schedule. Wasn’t sure if you were back from London today or tomorrow,” Spence explained as he walked toward the kitchen. 

“I don’t expect you to keep track,” Kyle smiled. “When do you head back out?” He pulled two plates from the cabinet, leaving them by the pizza box, and grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

Spence moved closer, standing in front of Kyle when he closed the refrigerator door. “So you don’t expect it. But do you mind it?” he asked quietly. 

“Do I mind if you keep track of my schedule?” Kyle asked setting the beer on the counter but not moving away from Spence at all. “Should I?” 

“No,” Spence smiled and shook his head. “You shouldn’t.”

“Good,” Kyle said, laying one finger on Spence’s chest. “Because I don’t.” 

“Good.” Spence grabbed the beers and the pizza box and started to leave. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at Kyle. “We’re eating in front of the TV, right?”

“Of course,” Kyle laughed, trailing after him with the plates and a roll of paper towels. “What do you want to watch?”

“Something funny that I don’t have to think about. It can even be animated,” Spencer said as he put the pizza box and beers on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Kyle flipped to the Netflix menu and scrolled through their options. He found a generic buddy comedy and pressed play. “Are you in town for awhile?” he asked as the opening credits rolled. 

“Back and forth this week. Leave in the morning and back with the businessmen,” Spence replied as he opened his beer. “You?”

“I’m off for a few days. Which is good, I haven’t been home much lately.” Kyle slid two slices onto his plate and then settled back into the couch. 

“How was London?” Spence asked before he helped himself to a slice and settled in next to Kyle. 

“Good. Old,” he teased, grinning sideways at Spence. 

“I think they prefer the term ‘classic’ or ‘vintage’,” Spence laughed then took a large bite of pizza. 

“If you say so,” Kyle said. “Seems like I’ve managed to secure the regular first class spot on that route so I’m not going to complain.” 

Spence reached for a paper towel to wipe his mouth. “Really? That’s great. Right? It’s what you wanted, I mean.” 

“It is. Still getting used to the jet lag factor, but I like it.” Kyle ripped off a paper towel and handed it over. 

“Yeah, there is that,” Spence agreed. “But hopefully the pros outweigh the cons.”

“So far they do,” Kyle said softly, thinking of Colin. He blushed, realizing it was incredibly bad form to think about one of his lovers while the other was sitting right here. 

Spence gave Kyle a questioning smile. “What?” he asked, reaching over to run a finger over Kyle’s cheekbone. 

“Nothing,” Kyle said, shaking his head. “Just thinking.” 

“Okay,” Spence said as he pulled his hand back. He was disappointed that Kyle didn’t want to share his thoughts, but he didn’t want to push or intrude.

Kyle stretched his legs out to rest his feet on the edge of the coffee table. “When is the next time you have a stretch of days off? We should plan something.” 

“We have. The ballgame. If you still want to go?” Spence bit into his pizza again. 

“I do. Is that the next break you have?” Kyle asked, glancing over at Spence now that his face has cleared of his earlier thoughts. “Busy schedule.” 

“I have five days in a row coming up. Purely by accident, but I’m not telling anyone just in case.” He grinned as he took another drink of his beer.

“You just told me,” Kyle pointed out with a grin.

“Someone who can change my schedule,” he said after swallowing.

“Well if you want to do something, I can check my schedule. I promise not to call your boss.” 

“Absolutely, I’ll plan on it,” Spence agreed easily.

Kyle fell silent as he started to watch the movie. It wasn’t great cinema, but it was amusing enough, a pleasant balm after a long day. 

“Mind if I get another beer?” Spence asked when he’d finished his. “And I’ll put the rest of the pizza away, if you’re done?”

“Go right ahead,” Kyle said. “And thanks.” He piled his plate and napkin on top of the box and snuggled back into the couch while Spence took care of cleaning up. 

Spence returned with another beer and reclaimed his seat next to Kyle on the couch. They sat in silence, watching the movie as he finished the beer.

Kyle turned sideways on the couch and draped his legs over Spence’s lap. He waited for a moment to see if he protested, and then leaned his head against the back of the couch. He was exhausted from the jet-lag, and the pizza and beer had made him sleepy. He felt comfortable here with Spence though and didn’t want to move. 

When the credits began to roll, Spence looked over at Kyle to find him sleeping. He reached for the remote to turn off the television, taking care not to disturb Kyle. Spence thought about waking him up, but he had never seen Kyle like that, so still and quiet. He stared at the other man who was usually full of energy. He enjoyed the opportunity to admire how attractive his new friend with benefits was and took care to remember to keep those thoughts to himself. 

Spence wondered if Kyle knew how much he liked him, as a friend and as a lover. He got the impression that Kyle wasn’t really looking for anything more than what they had and Spence just wanted to hang on to that for as long as Kyle would let him. 

Kyle started awake, finding the room silent and the television dark. “Sorry about that,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. “I guess I was more wiped than I realized.” 

“No problem. I know how those timelines can catch up to you,” Spence said softly. “I should get going and let you get some rest.”

“You can stay over if you don’t want to drive home,” Kyle said absently as he swung his legs down to the floor. 

“Are you sure?” Spence hesitated. “I don’t want outstay my welcome.” 

“Oh hush,” Kyle said, leaning over to kiss Spence’s cheek. “Mi casa es su casa,” he said, collecting the empty beer bottles from the coffee table and carrying them to the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Spence said with clumsy shrug. Of course he wanted to stay with Kyle so he had no idea why he felt like a clumsy teenager who was excited about getting to third base. 

Kyle led Spence down the hall to the bedroom, glad that he’d taken time to unpack earlier. “Do you need anything?” he asked before shaking his head. “Duh. You just came from the airport, you have your suitcase.” 

“Yeah. In the car. I should go get it,” Spence said as he turned toward the door. “Be right back,” he said over his shoulder. He returned a few minutes later, pulling his airline issued suitcase behind him. Spence rolled it into Kyle’s bedroom where he had to stop and look around. Kyle had spent the night with him at his house before, but this was Spence’s first time in Kyle’s room. 

The room was nicely decorated, but not overly fussy. Dark wood with neutral colors and a few brightly colored accents in orange. It looked like it could have been a display at Crate and Barrel. 

Kyle dragged the down filled duvet to expose the sheets, nice and clean since he’d just arrived home. “I sleep with the fan on,” he said, pointing up. “Will that bother you?”

“No,” Spence answered as he unzipped his case and grabbed his dopp kit. He went to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. The lights in Kyle’s room were already off except for the lamp on the table by the side of the bed that was empty. He undressed, leaving his boxer briefs on, and slid into the bed next to Kyle. 

Kyle was already buried under the covers by the time Spence returned, but he rolled over and draped his arm over Spence once he was settled. He always slept better with someone else in the bed, and he was looking forward to a good night’s sleep. 

Spence waited for Kyle to do something, but it wasn’t long before he could hear the other man’s steady breathing as he slept. He felt foolish and a little guilty that he had been expecting more. Kyle was a friend, not a booty call. Spence settled in to the comfortable bed next to Kyle and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Kyle blinked his eyes blearily and glanced over at the clock. It was only 5am but given that he was still adjusting back from London time his brain was wide awake. Spence still slept like a rock beside him, so he tried to carefully untangle their limbs so he could slip out to the bathroom. 

Spence shifted in his sleep, immediately aware of Kyle’s absence as he snuggled against a pillow instead.

Kyle relieved himself and then started the coffee pot so it would be ready when they got up at a more reasonable time. He returned to the bed and couldn’t help but smile when he found his spot occupied by a pillow. He carefully got in around it and laid on the edge of the bed, watching Spence sleep. 

Spence’s nose twitched when the aroma of coffee wafted into the bedroom. He squeezed the pillow in his arms tighter then blinked awake, a confused look on his face. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Kyle said, once Spence’s eyes had a chance to focus. 

“‘mornin’,” Spence mumbled as he rubbed his hand over his face to help clear away the cobwebs. 

“You don’t have to get up, it’s still ungodly early,” Kyle said softly. “My clock is just all screwy.” 

“You don’t have to get up either.” Spence reached over, pulling Kyle closer. 

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Kyle said, scooting closer. “But I went to the bathroom and came back to you cozied up with the pillow.” 

“Jealous?” Spence teased with a sleepy smile before kissing Kyle’s neck. 

“A little,” Kyle admitted, sliding his arm around Spence’s waist. 

Spence tossed the pillow off the bed and enfolded Kyle in his arms. “You are so much better than a pillow,” he whispered before he kissed Kyle. 

Kyle agreed, but he was too busy kissing Spence back to say so. 

Spence’s hands slid down Kyle’s back and beneath the waistband of his underwear. He squeezed his delectable handful and pulled Kyle closer. 

Kyle slid his leg up so it joined his arm in draping over the top of Spence. “I really did mean to let you go back to sleep,” he murmured into the kiss, feeling absolutely no regret.

“I can go back to sleep. After.” Spence smiled as he began to slowly pull Kyle’s underwear down over his hips. 

“Good plan,” Kyle agreed, dropping his head to kiss his way along Spence’s neck. He nuzzled against the soft skin behind his ear, breathing in his sleep-warm scent. 

Spence’s breath caught when he felt Kyle’s lips on his skin. He slid Kyle’s underwear down his legs and tossed them onto the floor with the pillow. Spence loved having a completely bare Kyle in his arms. 

Kyle reached for Spence, ridding him of his underwear as well, and then pulling him on top as he laid back on the bed. 

Feeling no need to rush this pleasure, Spence took his time mapping Kyle’s body with soft kisses and caresses. He rubbed his hands over his lover’s smooth skin, dipping his head to tease a nipple with his tongue. 

Kyle couldn’t help but compare Spence and Colin in his head, even as his brain screamed that this was not the time. Things with Colin were more fiery and passionate, while Spence was tender and giving. They were both amazing in their own way, different parts of what Kyle needed. 

Spence moved lower to rub his hand slowly over Kyle’s cock, caressing his balls. He followed his fingers with his mouth, pressing kisses where he touched. Spence used his tongue to tease around the head of Kyle’s cock before taking him into his mouth. 

Kyle groaned, urging Spence on with a subtle shift of his hips and encouraging noises. He ran his fingers lightly through Spence’s hair, adding to the connection between them. 

Coveting the sounds that Kyle made, Spence worked faster, eagerly sucking Kyle’s cock. As he used his mouth to pleasure Kyle, his fingers were rubbing gentle circles around the rim of his ass. 

Kyle was completely uninhibited around Spence and he gladly gave the other man everything he wanted and more. He bent his knees up, giving himself just enough leverage to push against Spence’s fingers without disrupting the rhythm of his mouth. 

Relaxing his throat, Spence took his lover’s cock as deep as he could manage then slowly pulled off. He felt the heat of Kyle’s cock where it slid against his tongue. 

His back arching as Spence’s tongue dragged across his sensitive flesh, Kyle murmured a warning, letting his lover know he couldn’t take much more. 

Spence didn’t let up, squeezing Kyle’s hip to let him know that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Letting go, Kyle flooded Spence’s mouth, whimpers of pleasure escaping his throat. 

Licking stray drops from Kyle’s sensitive skin, Spence smiled. He couldn’t think of a better way to wake up in the morning. 

Kyle reached down and tugged on Spence’s shoulders, pulling him up so he could kiss him. His own taste was still on Spence’s lips, but he didn’t mind. 

Spence held Kyle close, his hand on the back of his neck as they kissed. “This the best morning I’ve had since the last time I woke up with you,” he murmured.

“And you haven’t even had your turn yet,” Kyle smiled, still doped up in a haze of pleasure.

“I want to fuck you. Slow and easy. Until you come again,” Spence told him.

A soft moan slipped unbidden from Kyle’s lips. His cock throbbed even though he was just spent. “Condoms in the nightstand,” he said, tilting his head in the right direction. 

Spence smiled, rolling over to get a condom and the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He slicked his fingers then rubbed against Kyle’s hole. Spence lowered his head to kiss Kyle again when he pushed the first finger inside him. He took his time in preparing Kyle, keeping it slow despite his desire to be inside him again. 

Kyle forced himself not to be impatient and just relaxed back into the bed, his earlier pleasure amping up the way his body responded to Spence’s touch. 

Rolling on the condom, Spence laid on the bed beside Kyle and positioned him on his side. He wrapped himself around Kyle, breathing in his scent where his face was pressed against the nape of Kyle’s neck. Spence positioned himself and slowly pushed inside the tight heat of his lover’s body. 

Pulling his top leg up toward his chest, Kyle reached back and laid a hand on Spence’s hip, silently keying him in to when he was ready for more. He could feel Spence’s warm breath on his neck, and he felt entirely surrounded by his lover’s embrace. 

“You feel amazing,” Spence sighed the words next to Kyle’s ear. He held him tight as he began to move inside him, forcing himself to take it slow instead of just taking what he wanted. Spence needed this to be about Kyle more than his own desire. 

Kyle squeezed Spence’s hip in silent agreement. The room was quiet except for the sounds they made, Kyle learning from each sigh and inhale more about what Spence liked. 

Spence reached around Kyle, taking hold of his cock. He stroked it slowly, enjoying the way it began to fill in his grasp. 

Moaning softly, Kyle undulated his hips, pushing back against Spence’s cock and then forward into the curl of his hand, his nerve endings starting to spark with pleasure. 

Burying his face against Kyle’s neck, Spence began to move faster. His hand around Kyle’s cock matched the quickened rhythm of his thrusts. “Wanna make you come again so hard…” Spence rasped. 

“Come with me,” Kyle urged, feeling the shift in the drive of Spence’s hips and knowing he was close. “Take me with you.” 

Spence moaned against Kyle’s neck as he jerked and shuddered with his release. He kissed Kyle’s shoulder as he continued to fist his lover’s cock. 

Kyle fell apart as soon as he felt Spence tense up behind him, painting his friend’s hand as he trembled through his climax. It wasn’t as sharp as his first, but it lasted far longer, wave after wave of pleasure rocking through him. 

Spence kept Kyle close as they drifted back down. He pressed another kiss to Kyle’s shoulder. “I found my favorite freckle,” he whispered. 

“I don’t think you’ve had a chance to inspect them all just yet,” Kyle murmured. “There are a lot of them.” 

“Well, I look forward to finding each and every one. But for now, this one is my favorite,” he said before he kissed it again. 

“I won’t tell the others,” Kyle smiled. “They might get jealous.” 

“It’ll be our secret,” Spence grinned.

O-O-O

Colin pressed the button for Kyle’s number and smiled just at the thought of hearing his voice again. He’d waited until the afternoon to phone so that he wouldn’t be calling too early. 

“Hello,” he said happily when Kyle answered. 

“Hey, you,” Kyle said, taking a break from folding his laundry and plopping down on the couch so he could focus on Colin. “What are you up today?”

“I was checking the notes on my schedule. Am I right that you have the next few days off work?” Colin asked, his smile evident in the tone of his voice.

“I do,” Kyle said. “Good note keeping.” 

“What if I were to take a late flight tonight? Would you pick me up at the airport?” Colin asked. He hoped that Kyle was receptive to his impromptu idea.

“Seriously?” Kyle said, sitting up straight. “Yeah, of course I would,” he said quickly, not wanting Colin to get the wrong idea. “You are really going to fly over here just to see me?”

“Yes. Seriously. If you haven’t made any other plans…” 

“No,” Kyle said, mentally scanning his calendar. “I’ve got nothing planned.” 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll call to book the flight then I will text you with the information,” Colin said. “And should I arrange for a hotel as well?” he added politely.

“Only if you want,” Kyle said, propelling himself up off the couch to head for the bedroom and start stripping the bed to wash the sheets. “You are welcome to stay with me.” 

“That would be preferable,” Colin admitted. “But I didn’t want to presume.”

“I’ll warn you, it’s definitely lower than your usual standards,” Kyle laughed. “But it’s free, and the bed comes with me in it.” 

“It sounds perfect. I can’t wait to see you again,” Colin said softly.

“Text me your flight details and I’ll be there to get you. Anything I should pick up at the store to have in the house for you?”

“Mmmm,” Colin thought for a moment. “Lube? Unless 3 ounces will be enough?” he joked.

“I’m stocked on that,” Kyle laughed. “You can leave yours at home and not worry about airport security.”   
“Perfect. Then I’ll see you tonight,” Colin replied. 

“Have a good flight. No flirting with the flight attendants,” Kyle teased. 

“Certainly not,” Colin promised. “Bye, love.”

Kyle said goodbye and hung up the phone. He immediately started a list of things to do, including a nap since he was counting on a definite lack of sleep that night. 

Colin powered his phone on again to see the time in Chicago. 8:15 PM. He hadn’t checked his bag for the flight so he headed directly to customs. The lines were not as unbearable as usual and he made it through rather quickly for a change. Colin was delighted to see Kyle’s smiling face when he had finished and was pocketing his passport. 

“Hello, beautiful,” he said as he gave Kyle a hug hello and tender kiss. 

“I still can’t believe you are here,” Kyle said, touching Colin’s cheek. 

“I told you that I wanted to come visit you?” Colin smiled, stealing another kiss.

“You did,” Kyle said, slipping his arms around Colin’s waist. “I just didn’t expect it to be a spur of the moment trip.” 

“I couldn’t wait. I wanted to see you. Although I must admit, the flight was not nearly as enjoyable as when you are my attendant.” Colin told him as they began to walk. “So I slept for most of the flight.”

Kyle slid his hand into Colin’s as they headed out of the customs hall and toward the exit. “I took a nap this afternoon so I could keep up with you tonight.” 

Colin moaned softly at Kyle’s words. “You’re perfect you are. Absolutely perfect.” 

“Eh, I don’t know about that,” Kyle said, sidestepping around slower people as they walked. “Are you hungry?’

“Are we talking hunger for you or hunger for food?” Colin asked with a sly grin. 

“Both really, but the latter at the moment,” Kyle said, squeezing Colin’s hand. 

“I am, a bit. That being hungry for food,” Colin clarified. “Shall we stop somewhere for a late dinner?” 

“I think we have time for something quick,” Kyle grinned. “We’ll save the leisurely meal for another time.” 

“On second thought, maybe a quick stop for some fruit, cheese and a bottle of wine. We can have a picnic in bed. Later.” Colin gave Kyle another squeeze.

“I have all that on hand at home,” Kyle said with glee. “So no need to stop.” They made their way out to the curb and Kyle wasted no time flagging down a cab. 

Colin was certain that he just fell a bit harder for Kyle. 

There had been small talk and minor groping in the car, but Kyle had never been more excited to see his own apartment building. He unlocked the door and held it open for Colin, suddenly feeling a little insecure about his apartment. 

Colin looked around Kyle’s place and smiled. “Now I can imagine you in your own surroundings when I think about you,” he told him. “I like it. It suits you. Nothing fussy. Comfortable. Serene. I imagine that’s how you want it with your hectic schedule.” 

“Someone once accused me of making my apartment look like the hotels I spent so much time in,” Kyle said, feeling comfortable enough with Colin to share that tidbit. “He wasn’t welcomed back.” 

“Whew. Glad I passed that test,” Colin laughed softly. “Do I get a hint about the next challenge?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Kyle laughed as he toed off his shoes and left them by the door. “Here, bring your suitcase back to the bedroom.” 

Colin carried his suitcase into Kyle’s bedroom and put it down near a chair in the corner. He removed his suit coat and laid it over the arm of the chair before he loosened his tie and unfastened the buttons at his wrists. “I like the orange,” Colin smiled. 

“It’s bright and happy,” Kyle agreed. “There are hangers in the closet if you need them,” he said, glancing at Colin’s jacket. “For a leisure trip you sure looked like a business traveler,” he teased. 

“I didn’t take the time to change after work. I didn’t want to miss my flight.” Colin held out his hand to Kyle. “Why don’t you come a bit closer? Help me undress,” he said with smile.

“Not playing hard to get. I like that,” Kyle said softly, stepping in to Colin’s orbit. He laid both hands flat on his chest, feeling the heat of his skin through his shirt, before he started to unbutton the soft fabric.   
“Was that the second challenge?” Colin asked as he ran a hand up Kyle’s back. 

“No,” Kyle smiled, tugging Colin’s shirt tails free of his trousers. “But if it was, you would have passed.” 

Colin leaned in for another kiss. “I have missed your smile,” he murmured against Kyle’s mouth. 

“It’s not as good over the phone?” Kyle asked as he worked the buckle on Colin’s belt. 

“Much better in the flesh,” Colin replied as he ran his hands beneath Kyle’s shirt, splaying his hand over his warm skin. 

“That’s good to hear,” Kyle murmured, pressing forward into a kiss. “I wouldn’t want to be replaced.” 

“Shall I show you how irreplaceable you are?” Colin whispered as he pulled Kyle closer against him. 

“Yes please,” Kyle sighed happily, content to let Colin lead the way. 

Colin shuffled forward, walking Kyle backward until he could push him back onto the bed. He gave Kyle a wicked smile as crawled onto the bed between his lover’s legs. Colin slid his hand under Kyle’s shirt, pushing it up as he caressed his skin. 

Kyle shifted closer, his legs draped over Colin’s thighs. He thought about starting to unbutton his shirt, but he decided against it, in case Colin wanted the pleasure of it. 

Leaning over Kyle, Colin slowly unfastened each button, pressing a soft kiss against Kyle’s skin for each one until his shirt was undone completely . Colin used his tongue to trace the small circle of Kyle’s nipple then pulled it between his lips to suck on it. 

Resting his hands lightly on Colin’s shoulders, Kyle moaned softly, urging him on. 

Colin moved down, his hands at the button and zip of Kyle’s jeans. He wasted no time in opening them and pulling Kyle’s jeans down over his hips along with the boxer briefs he was wearing underneath. Unable to wait long enough to finish undressing his lover, Colin lowered his head and took Kyle’s cock into his mouth. 

Kyle squirmed in Colin’s lap, rocking softly up into the other man’s mouth. His legs were already bent where they folded over Colin’s thighs, and he dug his heels into the bed. 

Taking him deeper into his mouth, Colin used his hold on Kyle’s hips to pull him closer as he sucked him. He tried to spread Kyle’s legs to touch him lower as he continued to suck him, but the jeans were stretched tight around his thighs and would not allow it. Colin pulled off Kyle’s cock to finish pulling off his jeans. 

Kyle smiled and helped the proceedings, freeing his legs from the tangle of fabric. His cock laid hard against his lower belly as he sprawled back across Colin’s lap. 

Colin couldn’t take his eyes off Kyle, staring at him as he shrugged out of his own shirt. “One more taste, love. Then I need to be inside you,” he said as he ducked his head to swallow Kyle’s cock again. 

Kyle bit his lip, trying to hold back as Colin mouthed him. He gasped when Colin released him, both from the sudden lack of stimulation and the relief that he could recover for a moment. 

“Condoms?” Colin smiled at the dazed look that he had left on Kyle’s face. 

Nodding, Kyle managed to coordinate his limbs long enough to crawl to the side of the bed where he could reach the drawer. He laid them out on the bed along with the lube. “How do you want me?” he asked playfully. 

Colin let out a soft moan as the possibilities ran through his mind. “As we were. I want you on my lap so I can kiss you as we fuck.” 

Kyle climbed toward Colin on his hands and knees and gave him one of those kisses before helping him out of the rest of his clothes. 

Naked and kneeling on the bed, Colin pulled Kyle close until he was straddling his thighs. He reached for the lube and gave it to Kyle. “On my fingers,” Colin whispered before kissing Kyle’s forehead. When his fingers were slick with the lubricant, he pulled Kyle in for another kiss, this one on his lips. Colin assaulted Kyle’s mouth with slow, deep kisses as he worked one then two fingers inside him. 

Kyle tightened the muscles in his thighs, lifting and dropping as they kissed. He wound his arms around Colin’s neck for balance as they moved. 

“Want me inside you?” Colin whispered against Kyle’s mouth. 

“Yes,” Kyle moaned, driving down against Colin’s fingers. 

Colin grabbed the condom, ripping it from its packet with shaky hands. He hurried to roll it on; anxious to be inside his lover. He watched Kyle’s face as he pressed against the rim of his opening and slowly pushed inside. 

Kyle looked at Colin through lidded eyes, his entire body trembling with pleasure as Colin entered him. He moaned with pleasure when Colin bottomed out, loving the feeling of being completely filled. 

Pulling Kyle in, Colin captured his lover’s moan when he kissed him again. He stayed that way for a moment, deep inside Kyle’s heat as he kissed him breathless. 

Kyle threaded his fingers through Colin’s hair, holding him close even when they had to come up for air. “Move,” he urged softly, his body aching for more. 

Colin held Kyle tight as he slid out and then pushed back inside with a jerk of his hips. The sound of his moan mingling with Kyle’s as his lover’s body rocked with the power of his thrust.

Holding tight to Colin for balance, Kyle trusted the other man to keep him from falling as they moved. He dropped his head to kiss Colin’s neck, his mouth open and hot against Colin’s skin. 

Tightening his arm around Kyle’s waist, Colin pushed hard and fast. He paused between thrusts, his breathing loud in the tight space between them. 

“Yes,” Kyle breathed over and over against Colin’s neck. Spasms of pleasure radiated from his core, threatening to spill over. 

Colin set a relentless pace, hurtling toward his own climax with a loud cry. He held Kyle tight as he pulsed inside him. 

Kyle fell apart when he felt Colin’s release, his own cries joining his lover’s in the quiet room. He held on as tight as he could, keeping them joined together as one. 

Gently mouthing Kyle’s shoulder, Colin tasted the sweat on his lover’s skin. He liked this moment, the brief time when Kyle seemed vulnerable, as if he truly needed Colin, before he returned to the self-assured young man with the confident smile.

Not ready to move just yet, Kyle was content to stay right where he was. He knew they’d have to part eventually, but he’d take all of the afterglow he could get. 

Colin kissed Kyle’s shoulder then his jawline and the corner of his mouth. “Beautiful,” he whispered the pet name he had for his lover. 

Kyle blushed at the compliment. “I’m glad you decided to visit,” he whispered. 

“Honestly? I would have been crushed if you had refused me,” Colin confessed. 

“Crushed?” Kyle asked softly, leaning back to see Colin’s face. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Colin looked into Kyle’s eyes. “I’m quite smitten with you. If you hadn’t noticed.”

“Smitten,” Kyle teased, imitating Colin’s accent to diffuse the seriousness of the moment. 

“Yes, yes…” Colin laughed softly. “Smitten. As in ‘taken with’ or ‘mad about’ or ‘completely bonkers over’. Smitten.”

Kyle kissed Colin’s forehead. “I like all your Britticisms.” 

Colin tipped his face up. “And I like you.” 

After a picnic of fruit, cheese and wine in bed followed by another round of vigorous sex, Colin and Kyle finally got some sleep. It was almost noon before Colin finally woke up, his legs entangled with Kyle’s who was still sleeping beside him. He smiled when he saw him, reaching over to carefully brushed the hair away from Kyle’s face. Colin leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. 

“Wake up, beautiful,” Colin whispered. 

Kyle was still exhausted, but Colin’s voice roused him from his slumber. “I’m awake,” he murmured, without opening his eyes or lifting his head. 

“You don’t look awake.” Colin laughed softly as he began to rub Kyle’s back.

“I’m good at pretending,” Kyle smiled sleepily. 

“Well, pretend a bit longer then while I shower,” Colin told him. He gave Kyle another quick kiss then slipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. A half hour later, Colin was digging through his suitcase in search of something casual to wear. He wasn’t sure what they would be doing today, but he knew he wanted to dress comfortably for it. Colin settled on jeans and a short-sleeved pullover. 

Kyle peeked out from under the covers, watching while Colin got dressed. “My turn?” he asked, once the free show was over. 

Colin turned his head and smiled. “Not unless you would rather stay in bed. I could go exploring on my own. Who knows what I might find?” he teased.

“In this neighborhood? Cute boys,” Kyle laughed, pushing the covers back. He stretched until his back popped and then stood up. 

“That sounds promising,” Colin grinned. 

“I’ll be quick,” Kyle teased, kissing Colin’s cheek on his way past to the shower. He stayed true to his word, reemerging in a towel just a few minutes later. “Are you hungry?” he asked as he got dressed. 

“Ravenous,” Colin replied as he finished checking his messages and put away his mobile phone. “Where are you taking me for lunch?” 

“Are hamburgers and craft beer too low-brow for you?” Kyle asked, slipping into his jeans. 

“Of course not,” Colin frowned and laughed. “Are you calling me a snob?” 

“No,” Kyle laughed. “But I know you are probably more used to something fancier on your trips to the states.” 

“I love hamburgers and I love beer,” Colin said firmly. “Am I dressed too fancy?” he laughed.

“You are fine,” Kyle promised. “This is a hamburger place with a gay bar upstairs. They’d love you no matter what you were wearing.” 

Colin grinned. “I like the sound of that,” he said enthusiastically.

Kyle added his phone to his pocket and checked his hair in the mirror before turning to face Colin. “And if you are just humoring me, I’ll kill you later,” he laughed. 

Colin slipped an arm around Kyle and pulled him in for a kiss. “So grumpy and threatening. You’re adorable. Really. Adorable.” 

“If you say so,” Kyle grinned into the kiss. Before they could get distracted, he pulled away and took a step back. “That should help keep your eyes off the cute boys.” 

“Is _this_ the second challenge?” Colin whispered conspiratorially. 

“Maybe,” Kyle whispered back before he led Colin out of the apartment and down to the street. “Walk or cab?” he asked, checking out Colin’s shoes. 

“Cab. We can walk back,” he replied. “I am seriously starving,” he added when Kyle looked at him again. 

Kyle started down the block to the corner where he could pick up a cab. It was surprisingly fast for that time of day but before long they were pulling up to their destination. “Hamburger Mary’s,” he said as they climbed out. “You’ve now officially visited boystown.” 

“Boystown,” Colin repeated. “Sounds like the perfect place for us,” he said with a smile after paying the cab driver. 

“Why do you think I live here?” Kyle asked. He tried not to be bothered by Colin’s ease in paying for the cab, reminding himself that he had plenty of money. 

“I think you’re perfect in London, too,” Colin commented as they walked into the restaurant. 

Kyle blushed, as usual, at Colin’s compliment. He put in their name, and the waiter took them right back to a table for two. “Well I think you are perfect in Chicago,” Kyle said as they settled in. 

Colin sat in the chair right next to Kyle’s and leaned in as they continued their conversation. “Chicago seems like a great city. I’ve always enjoyed my visits here. Especially now.” 

“I’m sure six months ago it wasn’t on the list of your destinations for a non-work related trip though,” he pointed out, passing over a menu. 

“A lot can change in six months,” Colin countered as he looked over the menu. “A half pound of hamburger?” he said with wide eyes. 

“I won’t make you clean your plate,” Kyle promised. “And we did burn off a lot of calories earlier.” 

“Yes we did,” Colin smiled with the memory of how they had spent last night. “I want the All American Burger,” he announced. “Seems appropriate.”

“And the Steak House Burger for me,” Kyle said, moving on to the beer list. “It definitely doesn’t rival that pub you took me to,” he said, reminiscing about that trip. 

“I will take you there again when you come back,” Colin said easily. “And when is that exactly?” he added after a moment, looking at Kyle over the top of the menu. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” Kyle said, feeling guilty for not knowing off the top of his head. “I think later this month?”

“Good, so not long at all. Good,” Colin smiled. 

Kyle smile with relief that Colin seemed to take the news in stride. The waiter returned and they ordered, and then they were once again left alone. “I still can’t quite believe you are here,” he said with a small shake of his head. 

“Thank you for indulging my whim,” Colin said softly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Kyle laid his hand on Colin’s thigh. “You are going to give me a big head.” 

Colin smiled. “I’m not saying it to flatter you. Honestly. I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I kept calculating the time difference in my head and wondered about what you were doing. You were probably on an airplane in a completely different time zone, but you understand what I’m saying.”

Kyle was a little overwhelmed by the strength of Colin’s feelings. On the one hand he was flattered, but it also felt really fast. Even after their conversation during his last trip to London, he found himself surprised by how sure Colin seemed that they would be together. “I think about you a lot too,” he said, the words completely true. 

“I feel… happy. For the first time in a long while. And I think that has everything to do with you.” Colin took Kyle’s hand in his and kissed his palm. 

“You weren’t happy before?” Kyle asked softly. “But you have everything.” 

“Not quite everything,” Colin replied. “I have money and a nice place to live, but I didn’t have anyone to share it with. My job. My job is my father’s idea. Not mine. I just do it so I can continue to have the money and a nice place to live.”

“And vacations to Ibiza,” Kyle said, trying to get Colin to smile. 

Colin grinned. “Yes. Vacations to Ibiza. Only now I can’t think about those without wanting you with me.”

“Um, twist my arm a little harder,” Kyle laughed, leaning in close. “It would be just awful to go to Ibiza with you.” 

“There is only one problem though. You’d never see the beach because I would be too jealous of all the other men looking at you.” Colin kissed Kyle, smiling against his lips.

“Ok I will need to rethink this,” Kyle grinned into the kiss. “The beach was the selling point really.” 

Colin laughed and shook his head. “All right. Maybe one trip to the beach then,” he conceded. “And I’m the only one who gets to apply your sunscreen.”

“Deal,” Kyle said, holding his hand out for a shake. 

Colin took Kyle’s hand and shook it, sealing their agreement. “We will need at least a week for Ibiza. When can you get away for that long?” 

“I’ll have to build up some chits with some of my work friends to string that together. When is the best time of year to go?” Kyle didn’t let go of Colin’s hand, threading their fingers together and letting them fall to their laps. 

“Summer. The opening parties in May are great, but so are the closing parties in September. You’ll love it. I think you’ll love it.” Colin gave Kyle’s hand a squeeze.

“Opening parties? Closing parties? This definitely sounds like a strange foreign land,” Kyle smiled. 

“It’s all very social. Seeing and being seen. And who wouldn’t want to see you and be seen with you?” Colin smiled. “Do you like the beach? Sun and sand?” 

Kyle nodded. “I do. But all that “seeing” sounds like a lot of work. Isn’t vacation supposed to be relaxing?” 

“It is,” Colin tilted his head, seeing Kyle’s point. “So… not really your thing then?” he asked, testing the waters.

“I didn’t say that,” Kyle said carefully, not wanting to seem ungrateful. “I was just trying to find out more about it. I had no concept of what Ibiza was like so it’s fun to learn about it.” 

“You can learn about it first hand. All you have to do is agree to go with me,” Colin smiled. 

“That’s not hard to agree to,” Kyle said, leaning back as the waiter dropped of their beers. “I mean who wouldn’t say yes to that?” 

“Then it’s settled. You tell me when you’re available and I will take care of the rest.” Colin lifted his beer mug. “Let’s toast on it.”

Kyle lifted his glass and tapped it against Colin’s. “And I promise not to flirt with the flight attendant on our way there.” 

“Flirting is fine. Since I know that you’ll be leaving with me,” Colin said as he leaned in to kiss Kyle.

Kyle squeezed Colin’s thigh as they kissed. “I’m now seeing the advantage to our picnic in bed,” he murmured softly. 

“Are you referring to the hot sex?” asked Colin as he covered Kyle’s hand with his. 

“Maybe,” Kyle grinned. “At the very least the nakedness part.” 

“Being naked with you is always an advantage. They have nude beaches in Ibiza by the way.” Colin waggled his eyebrows and laughed softly. 

“Yikes. Now that’s a sunburn I don’t want to experience,” Kyle laughed, sitting back in his chair. 

“A few more adorable freckles.” Colin gave Kyle’s had a soft squeeze before releasing him. “We’ll pack plenty of sunscreen.”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to apply it often,” Kyle said. “In all the hard to reach places.” 

“Sunscreen and lube. I may need to start a list,” Colin teased.

“Sounds like that’s all we’ll need,” Kyle laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Spence waited on the sidewalk in front of Wrigley Field, tickets in hand. He was early, in plenty of time for the game, but he still scanned the growing crowd of people for a familiar face. He took off his Cubs hat and readjusted it, a gesture of the slight anxiety he was feeling. 

Kyle had sounded eager and up for the game, but Spence hadn’t seen him in almost three weeks. He was worried that what they had started that night in Atlanta was slowing down or worse, coming to an end. Spence didn’t bother lying to himself about the prospect of losing what he had with Kyle. He also wouldn’t lie about how miserable it made him feel. 

Spence pulled his phone out of one of the pockets in his baggy cargo shorts and checked the time. It was still ten minutes away from the time when they had agreed to meet. He took a deep breath and told himself to chill as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

Kyle had to shove his way to the doors of the train when it stopped, just barely making it off before they closed. The Red Line was a nightmare on game days, but it was better than his other options. He let himself be carried along with the crowd toward where he said he’d meet Spence, worried he wouldn’t be able to find him in the crowd. His fears were unfounded though and he found himself practically deposited right at Spence’s feet when the crowd finally thinned. 

“Hey,” he called out with a wave. 

Spence’s face transformed when he saw Kyle. “Hey!” he smiled as he waved back. 

Kyle started to lean in for a hug but stopped when Spence stepped back slightly. “How have you been?” he asked instead, shielding his eyes from the sun. 

“Good,” Spence said too quickly. He had wanted to hug Kyle, but he was hyper aware of the crowds of people all around them. When the moment had passed, Spence regretted his decision.

“Thanks again for the tickets,” Kyle said. “It’s a beautiful day to catch a game.” 

“Yeah, the weather is perfect. And it looks like a nice crowd.” Spence handed Kyle his ticket. “I like your tee shirt,” he said softly, wishing he could wrap his arms around Kyle and kiss him the way he wanted to when he first saw him. 

“Thanks,” Kyle said, instinctively looking down. “Should we head in? Get some beers going?”

“Definitely,” Spence agreed. “Our gate is over here,” he gestured with a wave of his arm. 

Kyle followed Spence, the crush of the crowd pressing them together. He laid his hand on Spence’s back, just to keep them from getting separated as they inched toward the turnstiles. 

When they were through the gate, Spence slowed so that Kyle was able to walk beside him. “So how have you been?” he asked as they headed toward one of the concessions counters that sold beer. 

Kyle had to admit he was disappointed when they had room to separate some. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed Spence until he’d seen him again. “Busy. Like always,” he said with a sigh. “You’ve been working a lot?”

“A lot,” Spence nodded. “I thought I might run into you, but no such luck. You’re probably locked in on your London route now, yeah?”

“Pretty much. It’s been nice having some stability. Any luck on that front for you?” Kyle shuffled forward in the line at each opportunity to keep people from cutting in. 

“No, not really. But I did have another week of back and forths. There’s something to be said about being able to sleep in my own bed.” An image of Kyle in his bed flashed through Spence’s mind. 

“Yeah hotels can definitely get to you after awhile,” Kyle agreed. He stepped up to the counter and ordered two beers. “If I could figure out how to pack my bed in my suitcase I’d do it.” 

“And two dogs!” Spence said over Kyle’s shoulder. “You don’t want anything to eat?” he asked as he reached into his pocket. 

“Not right now, I’ll hit up a vendor later,” Kyle said. “I’m a sucker for ball park nachos.” 

“Okay. But it’s on me. You’re my guest,” Spence told him as he handed the money to the woman behind the counter. 

“You bought the tickets!” Kyle protested. “The next round is on me,” he said, nudging his friend. 

“I was comped the tickets, remember?” Spence took one of the beers and both of the hot dogs that were set on the counter. 

“Oh ok. I’ll still get the next ones,” Kyle said. “If you know where we are headed, lead on.” 

Spence used his height to his advantage, holding up his beer and hot dogs as he cleared the way to the section where their seats were located. He smiled as they sat down. “First game of the year,” he said as he looked at the field. 

“I’m glad you chose to share it with me,” Kyle said, getting settled. “I hadn’t seen you in awhile and I was worried maybe you’d found a new ‘friend’ to spend time with.” 

“What?” Spence asked in surprise as he grabbed his beer to keep it from slipping through his fingers. “No. No,” he said as he shook his head and stared at Kyle. 

“Ok,” Kyle said, smiling at how flustered Spence seemed. “Just checking.” 

Aware of the people sitting close behind them, Spence leaned in and whispered. “I’ve missed you. And I know you’ve been busy.”

Kyle turned his head, his lips close to Spence’s ear. “I’m never too busy to spend time with you.” 

Spence leaned back in his seat, a smile on his face. “I hope you mean that. Because I have a proposition for you.  
“You’re propositioning me?” Kyle asked in his normal voice, a huge smile on his face. 

Spence tilted his head and pulled the bill of his cap down. “In a manner of speaking,” he said, keeping his voice low. “I wanted to ask for your help in my bedroom. Decorating! Help in decorating my bedroom,” he explained as he sank lower in his seat.

“You are turning red,” Kyle pointed out. “I’d love to help you in your bedroom,” he said, showing no mercy. 

Hiding his face in his beer, Spence took a healthy swallow as he tried to regain his composure. He knew Kyle was not shy about his sexuality, in fact, it was one of the things that Spence admired about him. Unfortunately, Spence wasn’t quite as comfortable with open talk about sex and public displays of affection with another man. 

Kyle could tell when he’d pushed too hard and he reached over and tweaked the bill of Spence’s hat. “I’d be happy to help. What were you thinking of doing in there?”

“Well, I like…” Spence lowered his voice again. “I like your bedroom. The way you have it decorated. I was hoping that maybe you could help me do that with mine.” 

“Totally,” Kyle said with a nod. He kept his eyes on the field where the teams were warming up. “That’s a pretty easy look to achieve.” 

“Easy for you,” Spence smiled. “Some of us have trouble with picking out beige paint,” he grinned as he slid a hot dog out of its foil wrapper. 

“Oh I’m in charge of the paint color. Definitely,” Kyle said with a nod. “Just the fact that you called it beige means you can’t possibly be trusted with that responsibility.” 

Spence looked at Kyle, his smile widening. “You sure you don’t want a bite?” he said as he held up his hot dog. 

“If you insist,” Kyle said, and leaned over to take a bite of the dog right out of Spence’s hand.

Laughing at Kyle’s imitation of a snapping turtle, Spence was barely able to control his urge to kiss Kyle’s smiling face as he chewed his bite of hot dog. 

“What?” Kyle asked, unable to read the look on Spence’s face. “You offered!” 

“I did,” Spence nodded quickly, disguising his smile with a bite of his own.

“When do you leave again? Maybe we can get some work in before you go.” Kyle said, washing down his food with some of his beer. 

“Tonight’s the last night I have off for a few days. What’s your weekend look like?” Spence asked before he took another bite of the hot dog.

“I head back out Sunday. Maybe Saturday?” Kyle said after a moment’s thought. 

“I’m free Saturday,” Spence replied with a nod. 

“It’s a date,” Kyle said, glancing over with a smile. “In your bedroom,” he added under his breath. 

Spence grinned then nudged Kyle’s shoulder with his. He had a date with Kyle. This weekend. In his bedroom. “Go Cubs!” he yelled, needing an outlet for his excitement.

O-O-O

Kyle wrung the water out of the last of the rollers and laid it out on the towel-covered kitchen counter. He wiped out the sink to be sure no flecks of pale blue paint remained and then sighed with pleasant exhaustion. He went in search of Spence, finding him piling the folded tarps in the corner. “Now you see why people pay good money to have this done,” he laughed, stretching his arms up over his head to crack his back. 

“Thanks for helping me with the painting. And the color is great, too, by the way,” Spence said as he looked around his bedroom. “I really wanted your ideas for decorating, but the hard labor is totally a bonus.” 

“I need to be sure the base is done right before I start in on the decorating,” Kyle proclaimed, sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the empty room. 

“So you have some ideas?” Spence asked as he sat on the floor next to Kyle, stretching his longs legs out in front of him. 

“Oh I’ve already got it all planned out,” Kyle said, sliding around to lay down on the floor with his head on Spence’s thigh. “I’m picturing a black, white, and grey palette laid over this blue,” he said, with a wave of his hand as he pictured it. 

Spence smiled down at Kyle, enjoying his enthusiasm. “Are you going to shop for this palette?” he asked. “Because I’m not sure I would get what you want even with instructions.”

“I can if you want. But you have to go with me, I’m not taking complete responsibility.” Kyle smiled up at Spence. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to turn me loose with your credit card anyway.” 

“It’s not that big of a room,” Spence commented. “Especially when you get the king sized bed back in here.”

Kyle shook his finger at Spence. “A bed alone does not a bedroom make. You need accessories.” 

“There’s just one thing that I ask. Please don’t get like a hundred pillows for the bed. Really. Please.” Spence gave Kyle a pleading look.

“Ugh, that is totally my pet peeve. What do you even do with all of those?” Kyle asked. 

Spence sighed with relief. “Exactly. Two, maybe three sleeping pillows. What else do you need?”

“Exactly,” Kyle nodded. “Glad we are on the same page. Who wants all those pillows taking up all the room.” 

“What about the floor? A lot of people like carpet in the bedroom, but I kinda like these old hardwood floors,” Spence said as he ran his hand over it. 

“Hardwood. It would be a crime to cover these up. Maybe a large area rug under the bed itself just to keep it from sliding,” Kyle said, smiling as he imagined what would make the bed move.

Spence smiled, too, as he lifted a hand to trace Kyle’s smile with his finger. “Another good idea. But you might have to help me test it.”

“More help? After all I’ve done?” Kyle teased. 

“A decorator’s job is never done,” Spence laughed softly.

“You’ll have to do all the work. I’m sure I’ll be exhausted,” Kyle said with a mock sigh. 

“Totally exhausted. Buying a rug is exhausting work,” Spence agreed. “I wish it was already here.”

“Why, so we could test it out?” Kyle laughed. 

“There is that…” Spence grinned. “And the fact that my butt is already asleep sitting on this hard floor. Let’s go downstairs and get a drink.”

“Yes, must avoid numb butt,” Kyle said, rolling over onto his stomach so he could push himself up. 

Spence got to his feet, holding a hand out for Kyle to help pull him up. He tugged a little harder than he intended, pulling Kyle against him. He slipped an arm around Kyle’s waist to steady him. “Sorry,” Spence murmured, not as apologetic as he meant to be.

“You totally aren’t sorry,” Kyle said softly, a knowing smile on his face. “I’m on to you.” 

“You haven’t kissed me all day,” Spence pointed out. 

“I was too busy slave laboring for you,” Kyle countered. “I was worried I’d be reprimanded for frivolity.” 

“I don’t think a kiss is too much to ask from my favorite slave,” Spence smiled.

“You have more than one slave?” Kyle murmured, leaning in to give Spence his kiss. 

Spence tightened his arms around Kyle as their kiss deepened. It had been too long since he’d had the pleasure of Kyle’s lips against his.

Kyle wound his arms around Spence’s neck, not caring that he was dirty and smelly after a long day of hard work. 

Breathless from their kiss, Spence pressed his forehead against Kyle’s. “I’m really regretting that my bed is in pieces in the hallway right about now.” 

“There are certain things we don’t need a bed for,” Kyle pointed out, trailing a finger down Spence’s chest and hooking it in the front of his jeans. 

“Here? We’ll get splinters…” Spence frowned. “The couch! I have a very comfortable couch.”

While Kyle had been thinking of a blow job, the offer of couch sex was quite appealing as well. “Couch it is,” he smiled “Where did you stash the condoms?”

“The nightstand table is in the hall with the bed,” Spence said as he took Kyle by the hand and led him out of the bedroom. A quick stop in the hall for supplies and they were downstairs in a flash, Spence pulling Kyle down onto the couch with him to resume their kissing. 

Kyle settled into Spence’s arms, both of them squirming and adjusting until the fit was right on the couch. It made him feel like a teenager again and he couldn’t help but smile into their kiss. 

“This is great,” Spence whispered. “We can have a serious make out session on this couch.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Kyle laughed softly, “but I’m thinking this is going to go a bit beyond making out.” 

Spence slid his hands down Kyle’s back to give his ass a squeeze. “Third base?” he grinned.

“Keep going, champ,” Kyle said, wiggling his hips and pressing against Spence’s hands. 

Pulling Kyle close, Spence kissed his smiling lips again as his hands rubbed and squeezed. “I like spending time with you,” he said softly. “Is it okay if I tell you that?”

Kyle pulled his head away just enough to see Spence’s face. “It is. Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked with a quiet smile. 

“Because I get the feeling you want to keep it simple. Us. Our relationship,” Spence admitted.

“Liking spending time with people is simple,” Kyle said. “Don’t overthink it.” 

Spence didn’t reply, he just leaned in for another kiss. He slipped his hands under Kyle’s shirt, caressing the warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Kyle found places to wedge his hands, giving him leverage to lift up enough to give Spence’s hands to roam. 

Eager for more of Kyle’s bare skin, Spencer tugged at the hem of Kyle’s shirt. “Off,” he murmured between kisses. 

“Yes, Sir,” Kyle laughed, working his way out of his shirt without sending them both tumbling to the floor. He dragged it over his head and reemerged with a smile. 

Spence leaned up and wrapped his arm around Kyle’s waist, pulling him in to kiss his chest and tease his nipple with a brush of his lips.

Kyle rewarded him with a moan, arching his back to ask for more. 

Circling Kyle’s nipple with his tongue, Spence nipped at the tender flesh then moved to Kyle’s other nipple to repeat the gentle torture. 

Sighing with pleasure, Kyle let his eyes close as he focused on the way Spence’s mouth felt on his skin. “Mmmmm, your turn now,” he murmured, plucking at his friend’s shirt. 

Spence reached behind his neck, pulling off his shirt in one swift movement then dropping it on the floor. His hands slid to Kyle’s hips, holding him steady on his lap. 

“Better,” he smiled, laying his hands against Spence’s skin. “How do you want to do this?” he asked, glancing down at their cramped quarters and tangled limbs. 

“I really want to suck you right now,” Spence said honestly. 

Kyle smiled, as he’d had the same thought before they’d moved to the couch. “Are you expecting me to say no to that?” he teased. 

Spence grinned, lifting Kyle off him and laying him on his back on the couch. His hands moved slowly down the length of Kyle’s body until he was unfastening and unzipping his lover’s cargo shorts. Spence pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder. He took his time with Kyle’s underwear though, slowly pulling it down over his hips, kissing and nipping each bit of bare skin revealed. 

Kyle smiled when the removal of his pants revealed a smear of paint on his belly that he’d missed when cleaning up, but the smile was wiped away by a gasp as Spence lavished attention on his sensitive skin. 

After Spence had pulled his underwear off, he moved between Kyle’s legs, spreading them as he bent to kiss his inner thigh. He nipped and sucked the delicate skin there, hoping it would leave a mark to remind Kyle of where Spence had been. 

Hooking his leg over Spence’s shoulder, Kyle let his other leg fall off the side of the couch. He was open and wanton, letting Spence have everything he wanted. 

Spence wrapped his hand around Kyle’s cock, gently stroking him as he nuzzled then mouthed his balls. He laid his other hand flat on Kyle’s stomach and felt his lover’s muscles quivering beneath his touch as he licked and sucked him. 

Kyle bent and arched in time with Spence’s ministrations, his hips rolling with every movement. 

Reaching for Kyle’s hand, Spence placed it on his head, silently urging his lover to hold on as he sucked Kyle’s cock with fervor. Pushing lower, Spence took him as deep as possible then pulled almost all the way off before swallowing him again. 

Kyle hesitated for a moment, but then trusted Spence to not do something he wasn’t comfortable with. Burying his fingers in Spence’s hair, Kyle held him as he rode each slide of Spence’s lips. 

Spence lifted his gaze, rewarded with the sight of Kyle’s flushed skin and parted lips. The sensual image of his lover in pleasure spurred him on. He wanted to make it so good for Kyle. 

Raising his head, Kyle looked down and found himself staring right into Spence’s eyes. It overwhelmed him a little, the intensity of the emotions he saw there, and he tipped his head back again, letting the pleasure carry him away. 

Sliding his hand up Kyle’s chest, Spence rubbed and pinched his nipple as he continued to work Kyle’s cock with his mouth and other hand. 

Kyle tensed his fingers, the trickle of pleasure running down his spine threatening to break the dam. “Close” he murmured, in case the shift in his body language wasn’t enough to prepare Spence. 

Spence responded by stroking and sucking faster, wordlessly urging his lover to take everything he was offering.

Having held off long enough, Kyle let go, his body tensing up and then shaking with pleasure as he spilled into his lover’s mouth. 

Spence took what Kyle had to give, smiling up at him with swollen lips glistening with spit and cum. 

Kyle collapsed back against the couch, and took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He lifted his leg off Spence’s shoulder and back, curling it off to the side so Spence wasn’t trapped. 

Crawling up, Spence leaned over Kyle. “Everything okay?” he asked softly, smiling at Kyle.

“Okay doesn’t begin to cover it,” Kyle smiled as he slid his hands up and down Spence’s sides. “Now what can I do for you in return?”

“Stay the night with me,” Spence replied. He knew it wasn’t the answer that Kyle was looking for but it was how he felt. 

“Here on the couch?” Kyle asked, reaching up to touch the end of Spence’s nose playfully with his finger. 

Spence laughed softly. “It won’t take me long to put the bed back together. Think we can sleep in there with the paint fumes though?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Kyle frowned. “Why don’t we go crash at my place?”

“I can just put the mattress down in one of the other bedrooms,” Spence suggested. “Not that I don’t want to go to your place. We just wouldn’t have to get dressed that way.”

“That has it’s advantages,” Kyle agreed. “As long as you don’t mind me wearing my same clothes again tomorrow.” 

“I don’t mind. And you can always borrow something of mine. I know it will be too big, but it will do.” Spence reached for the lube and condom he’d brought downstairs with them earlier. “I’ll just save these for later,” he teased.

“Not planning on using them now?” Kyle asked, arching his hips just enough to push against Spence’s pelvis. “I shouldn’t be the only one getting off.” 

Spence moaned softly as Kyle moved against him. “You don’t want to wait for the bed?” he murmured as his hand slid up Kyle’s thigh. 

“The bed is for round two.” Kyle said softly, kissing Spence’s neck. 

“Do you expect me to argue with that?” Spence parroted the words that Kyle had used earlier. He kissed Kyle’s cheek then pulled away as he murmured. “I need to get rid of these,” he explained as he unzipped his shorts and quickly got rid of them and his underwear. Spence moved back between Kyle’s legs. He grabbed Kyle’s narrow hips and dragged him closer before he bent to kiss him again. 

Kyle bent his hips and knees, bracketing his legs around Spence’s waist. He checked to be sure they were balanced safely on the couch and not in danger of falling. 

Spence poured some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them against Kyle’s opening as he watched his face. “You’re so sexy,” he whispered.

“It’s a gift,” Kyle smiled, nipping at Spence’s lower lip. “You are pretty damn sexy yourself.” 

Spence slipped one slick finger inside before capturing Kyle’s smiling mouth for another kiss. He kept kissing him as he carefully worked him open and pushed another finger inside. 

Kyle moaned into Spence’s mouth, his hips shifting with his lover’s touch. Even though he was just spent, he could feel a sizzle of arousal low in his belly. 

Coveting Kyle’s moan, Spence absorbed it through his skin as they continued to kiss. He slanted his mouth away from Kyle’s and rasped. “I want to be inside you.”

“I’m ready,” Kyle said, grinding up against Spence. “I need it too.” 

Pulling away only long enough to reach for the condom, Spence rolled it on and repositioned himself at Kyle’s opening. Once again, he watched his lover’s face as he slowly entered him, exhaling softly when Kyle’s heat surrounded him. 

Kyle fixed his gaze on Spence’s face, drinking in the look on his face and in his eyes. He enjoyed the adoration there, as well as the connection and ease with how they fit together. He absolutely knew Spence was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

Spence slid his hand along Kyle’s thigh, hooking his leg over his hip as he pushed closer, deeper. Kyle’s skin was flushed and his lips were parted as he moved inside him. Spence had never felt so connected to a lover as he did with Kyle. 

Sliding his hands behind his back, Kyle used the leverage against the couch to lift his hips up into each thrust of Spence’s hips. “You feel so good,” he said softly, his voice more of a moan than actual speech. 

“So do you,” Spence exhaled shakily as he held Kyle tighter and began to thrust faster. 

Kyle urged him on, curling his legs tighter around Spence’s hips. The couch was too small for him to move the way he wanted, but it didn’t stop him from trying. 

It took all his control, but Spence slowed his movements. He didn’t want to rush this despite the soft moan of protest that Kyle made. Spence kissed Kyle’s shoulder, the heat of his lover’s skin warm against his lips. 

“Don’t stop,” Kyle whined, releasing his hands to reach up and pull Spence closer. 

Spence slid his hand between them and rubbed it against Kyle’s reawakened cock. Wrapping his fingers around Kyle, he stroked him as he moved inside him. 

Kyle raised his arms over his head, bracing them against the arm of the couch as he rocked against Spence’s hand and hips, urging him to go faster and harder. 

Increasing his tempo until his hips were snapping with each powerful thrust, Spence wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. He wanted to see Kyle come again. He craved the sight of the other man as he came undone beneath him. 

Closing his eyes, Kyle squeezed his hands into fists as he tried to hold on. He wanted Spence to go first, this round was all about him. He could feel his lover’s rhythm start to falter and he clenched tightly around him trying to send him over. 

With a sharp cry of reluctance, Spence couldn’t hold on any longer. His body jerked and shuddered with his release. 

As soon as Kyle felt Spence let go, he did as well, their cries mingling together as they came. 

Spence, braced with one arm, bent his head to kiss Kyle’s shoulder between gasps for breather. He released his hold on Kyle’s cock and dragged his finger through the cum on his lover’s belly. Spence grinned as he lifted the finger to his mouth. 

Kyle smiled and pressed his lips up to Spence’s mouth, licking first his finger and then his friend’s lips before delving into a kiss. 

It was Spence’s turn to moan in pleasure as he shared the taste of Kyle’s release in their kiss. “So sexy,” he murmured.

“So are you,” Kyle said, running his hand down Spence’s back. “I’m a lucky guy.” 

“I’m pretty sure that I’m the lucky one here,” Spence replied with a knowing smile. 

“If you say so,” Kyle laughed softly. “But I think we are both pretty damn lucky.” 

“Agreed,” Spence conceded with another kiss against Kyle’s smiling mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Colin pulled the heavy drapes away from the window to allow the bright morning sun to flood their hotel room. He was hoping to get a reaction from the small lump in the bed still covered with the duvet. When the expected response was not forthcoming, he was forced to crawl onto the bed and wrap his arms around the sleepy lump. 

“I thought you were impervious to jet lag,” Colin said brightly as he gave the lump a squeeze. 

“mmmfffh,” Kyle murmured into the pillows before rolling over and shading his eyes with his hand. “Evidently I’m not impervious to the free booze in first class,” he said, still groggy from the trip. 

“Is that a way of saying that you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” Colin teased. 

“Maybe,” Kyle laughed, pulling Colin down next to him. “But if you hadn’t kept me up half the night I’d be rested by now.” 

“I had to show you just how much I’ve missed you,” Colin whispered before slipping his hands beneath the duvet and pulling Kyle closer for a kiss. 

“And you did an excellent job,” Kyle murmured into the kiss. The sun was streaming through the window and he knew that the sand and water and more sunshine was just outside their door, but yet he was perfectly content right there. 

“Are you happy you came?” asked Colin.

“Which time?” Kyle grinned, referencing their overnight activities. “Seriously though, yes. Yes I am.” 

Colin chuckled softly at Kyle’s joke, his hand rubbing the bed warm skin on Kyle’s back. “I’ve been looking forward to this. Having you here with me. Showing you off.” He kissed Kyle again, his hand sliding lower to cup his lover’s ass. 

“Showing me off?” Kyle said with another laugh. “Are you going to parade me around?”

“Yes. First at the beach. And then at the clubs. I have the hottest man here with me, why wouldn’t I show him off?” 

“Hottest man in all of Ibiza? That’s a lofty claim,” Kyle said, bending his head to kiss Colin’s neck. 

“And it’s one that I am ready to back up,” Colin murmured as he tightened his arms around Kyle. “But you have to do just one thing for me first . . . “

Kyle continued to press his mouth against Colin’s warm skin. “And what’s that?” he whispered. 

“Well . . . I was thinking we need to get out of bed. But you are going to change my mind if you keep kissing me like that,” Colin replied, a soft moan escaping his lips when Kyle found a particularly sensitive area. 

“I can stop,” Kyle said, dragging his mouth away and lifting his head to smile at Colin. “There’s plenty of time for this after the sun goes down.” 

“True,” Colin smiled. “Just don’t get sunburned,” he warned. 

‘I’m sure you’ll keep me well covered in lotion,” Kyle said rolling away from Colin just enough to keep them from taking things any further. 

“That will be my duty and I take my duties very seriously,” Colin grinned. “Shall I order some breakfast for us while you take a shower?”

“How could I pass up an offer like that,” Kyle said, forcing himself into an upright position. “Be sure to get some coffee please. I need some caffeine, and tea just won’t cut it.” 

“Caffeine. Got it,” Colin smiled as he reached for the telephone. He took full advantage of the lovely view of Kyle’s naked ass as he disappeared into the bathroom; so much so, that he wasn’t paying attention when someone answered on the other end of the line. 

Kyle turned the taps on hot and stuck his hand under the flow of water. He smiled when he felt the water warm up almost instantly. Unlike the hotels the airline usually put him up in, their place in Ibiza was luxury all the way. While Colin had taken it all in stride, which it probably was, Kyle had to keep himself from staring when they’d first arrived. 

Laying out what he needed, Kyle squeezed the soft fluffy towels, even those were top of the line. He ducked under the water, cleaning up quickly as he knew Colin was waiting. 

Colin used the time alone to finish up some business and also to call down to the private beach and reserve one of the hotel’s cabanas for him and Kyle. He was searching through his suitcase for his swimwear when Kyle emerged from the bathroom. “Great shower, isn’t it? This hotel came highly recommended.”

“It’s amazing,” Kyle agreed, checking out Colin’s ass where he was bent over his case. “Should I go straight to a swimsuit or do we have other plans first?”

“The beach first. The sun gets rather intense in the afternoon. And as much as I am looking forward to discovering a few more freckles on that gorgeous body of yours, I was serious about not getting a sunburn.” Colin found his blue chevron swim trunks and tossed them onto the bed.

Kyle finished drying off and then returned to the bathroom to hang up his towel. He emerged naked to dig through his own bags. 

Colin looked up to see Kyle and smiled. “Are you trying to make me rethink my choice of the beach first?” he asked, his gaze raking over Kyle’s body. 

“Not at all,” Kyle said, wiggling his butt in the air. “I just thought I’d let you get me all lotioned up before I got dressed.” 

Colin grinned with the idea of rubbing Kyle’s body with lotion, but his thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. “That will be room service,” he said as he stood up to go to the door.

Kyle laughed and scooted back into the bathroom before Colin opened the door. 

Colin opened the door for the waiter who delivered their breakfast. He directed him to the table on the balcony then signed for the meal, adding a generous tip. He followed the waiter to the door and closed it behind him before knocking on the bathroom door. “All clear, love.”

Kyle poked his head out of the bathroom to be sure and then came back around the corner. “I hope this isn’t what you meant by showing me off,” he said, pointing to the balcony. “I think I’ll get dressed before we dine.” 

“There are complimentary robes in the closet. Use one of those,” Colin told him as he stepped out onto the balcony. 

The view from their hotel was amazing. The gorgeous blue-green of the sea against the white sand beaches. The shore was lined with expensive hotels and the marina was filled with yachts and sailing boats. Everything about the view screamed beauty and luxury. 

_Complimentary robes?_ Kyle thought, finding them just as posh as everything else. He slid one on and belted it at the waist before joining Colin. “Mmmm, coffee,” he said, sliding his hand along the other man’s back. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome,” Colin said as he turned in Kyle’s arm. Holding Kyle’s face between his two hands, Colin kissed him. It was tender at first, but it quickly turned heated. The desire he had for Kyle was always there and waiting for an opportunity.

Kyle pressed up against Colin, the warm sunshine and smell of saltwater making the moment even more special. He thought he could definitely get used to this. 

When they finally parted, Colin pressed his forehead against Kyle’s and whispered. “You. Are a siren. Tempting me in every way.”

Kyle blushed. “A siren?” he asked, unsure what Colin meant. 

Colin smiled, rubbing his thumb against Kyle’s cheek. “It’s a good thing. It means you enchant and allure. You’re irresistible.”

“I like the sound of that,” Kyle said softly, closing his eyes. 

Colin kissed Kyle’s cheek. “Your coffee is waiting,” he said as he guided his lover toward the table. “I wasn’t sure what you would want for breakfast so I just ordered a little of everything,” he told Kyle as he pulled out a chair for him.

Kyle could see that Colin wasn’t kidding. He pulled at least a dozen silver covers off various plates, filled with everything from fruits and pastries to eggs and bacon. “I won’t fit in my trunks after all this,” he laughed.

“Just eat what you want,” Colin laughed. “You are on vacation, love. Indulge yourself!”

Kyle went for the coffee first, but then filled his plate with an assortment of items. “Where do you usually stay when you visit?” He wondered if this was an upgrade just for him, or just a change of scenery for Colin. 

“This is only my third visit. The first time I stayed at another hotel, it’s not far from here. Very nice. It’s where I met the friends who rented a villa with me on our next visit. That was fantastic. But no amenities like room service and private cabanas on the best beaches,” Colin replied.

“Private cabanas on the beach?” Kyle asked, popping a strawberry in his mouth. 

“Yes. I reserved one for us while you were in the shower. It’s nice to have a place to relax, wash off the sand and have a drink.” Colin poured himself a cup of coffee and eyed one of the pastries.

Kyle followed Colin’s eyes and moved the pastry over to his plate. “There you go,” he smiled. “The cabana sounds great. Another way to keep me from getting burnt.” 

Colin smiled as he reached for the knife. “Maybe just half. I need to fit into my swimsuit as well.”

“We can share it,” Kyle said. “Or go without trunks. Would that scandalize the beachgoers?”

“Hardly. There are several nude beaches here. We would stand out though. With our tan lines,” Colin joked before he bit into the pastry. 

“Nude beaches?” Kyle squeaked out. “I didn’t realize that was even a thing!”

Colin finished chewing, chuckling around his mouthful. “It’s absolutely a thing. But not your thing, I’m guessing, by your reaction.” 

“So . . . is it a gay nude beach? I could be in to that,” Kyle said with a moment of thought. 

Colin’s eyes widened. “Oh really?” 

“You look surprised,” Kyle laughed. “I do have a bit of a wild side.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Colin said softly, smiling at Kyle across the table.

Kyle could feel his pulse racing, but he enjoyed the thrill he felt. “Maybe,” he said, leaning in.

“I do enjoy a challenge. In fact, I’ve won one already in just getting you here,” he reminded Kyle.

“You won me?” Kyle asked. “I didn’t realize there was a competition.” He stemmed another strawberry and bit into the juicy fruit. 

“It took some convincing to get you here. So yes, I won you,” Colin smiled. “And now I get to show you off.”

“Like your prize,” Kyle murmured, not sure he liked how that sounded. 

Colin shrugged as he reached for his coffee cup. “I suppose. Now eat up. I’m anxious to get to the beach.”

Kyle finished up what was on his plate, and poured a second cup of coffee to drink while they got ready. “What do we need to take with us?” he asked, pushing back from the table. “Does the cabana come stocked?”

“Bring your personal items. Sunglasses, lip balm, sunscreen. Maybe a towel, too. I’m sure there are towels there, but it’s good to have extra. There will be water and drinks at the cabana. And we can order food if we get hungry.” Colin drained his cup and stood up to follow Kyle into their room. 

“Have I said thank you enough?” Kyle asked, as he trailed around the room, filling a bag. “I still can’t really believe I’m here.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, love,” Colin followed Kyle, wrapping his arms around his waist. “This is for both of us. We deserve it,” he said before he kissed Kyle’s cheek. 

Kyle leaned back against Colin’s broad chest. “We do,” he said softly. 

O-O-O

Colin took Kyle by the hand as they entered the crowded club. The music was raucous with a thundering hi-tech beat and the crowd of people was dancing, moving with the loud rhythm. He wound a path through the bodies on the enormous dance floor and led Kyle to the back corner to a luxurious booth which was occupied by two other men. 

“My friends!” Colin leaned in so that Kyle could hear him over the music. “Dean and Raphael!”

Kyle nodded, even though he wasn’t entirely sure he caught the right names over the din. He raised his hand in greeting and waited for Colin’s lead on whether they were going to sit down or move on. 

“Have a seat and I will go get us some drinks!” Colin said loudly as he gestured for Kyle to join the others in the booth. “I’ll be right back!”

“Don’t worry, we don’t bite!” Raphael spoke up, sliding closer to Dean to make room for Kyle. 

Kyle slipped into the booth, trusting Colin to bring a drink he liked. Once in the booth it was slightly easier to hear, or maybe he was just getting used to it. “How do you know Colin?” he asked, leaning in slightly to be heard. 

“We met last year. His villa was next to ours. He hosted a fabulous pool party. It lasted for three days,” Dean replied. 

“Are you staying in a villa?” asked Raphael.

“No, a hotel just up the strip,” Kyle said. “Three days?” he laughed, backing up for a moment. “That’s quite the party.” 

“It was. The party of the season.” Dean looked at Kyle as if appraising him. “I didn’t get your name?” 

“I’m Kyle,” he said, extending his hand. “It’s my first trip to Ibiza.” 

“A virgin!” Raphael smiled. 

“Hello, Kyle,” Dean said with a nod. “And how is it that you know Colin?” 

“We actually met on a plane,” Kyle said with a laugh. “I’m a flight attendant. I guess I caught his eye because we struck up a conversation and things just went from there.” 

“A flight attendant! I’ve never had a flight with an attendant as attractive as you are. I must be traveling with the wrong airline,” Dean said as he continued to stare at Kyle. 

“Oh there are plenty of us out there,” Kyle promised. “Just keep looking and you’ll find us.” He could feel Dean’s eyes on him and while he was usually flattered by the attention, this time it felt different. 

“Well, what do you think of it?” Raphael asked. “Ibiza,” he added in way of explanation when Kyle gave him a look of confusion. 

“The beach is amazing,” Kyle said with an enthusiastic nod. “Colin had to drag me away so we could get ready to go out.” 

“There’s a contest on the beach tomorrow. The Face of Ibiza or something,” Raphael said with a wave of his hand. “The scenery should be very nice.”

Kyle grinned, still half watching the crowd and waiting for Colin to reappear. “Face? I’m surprised that’s the body part they chose.” 

Raphael laughed, the first genuine sound he had made since Kyle sat down. 

Dean shook his head, amused as well. “You should don your skimpiest suit and join them Kyle,” he suggested.

“Oh, I pale in comparison to some of the guys around here,” Kyle said with a shake of his head. “Literally. It took everything I had to keep from getting burned today.” 

“It looks good on you. You don’t need a tan. That’s for the old guys,” Dean told him. 

“What old guys?” asked Colin as he arrived at the booth and handed a drink to Kyle before he slid in next to him. 

“The old guys who cruise the beaches for the young hotties like Kyle here,” Dean explained. “You know the ones. They are so tan they look like leather. And the older they are, the smaller their speedo is.” 

Colin made a face and shook his head as if trying to erase the mental image of who Dean was describing. 

Kyle took his drink and made room for Colin, although he didn’t need to make much as Colin pressed up close. “They were telling me about the Face of Ibiza contest.” 

“Ahhh, those contests are a riot. They can get rather rowdy,” Colin laughed. “Are they trying to talk you into entering?” he asked, gesturing to Dean and Raphael.

“No, no, no,” Kyle laughed shaking his head. “I’d take my chances in a lot of places we visit, but around here I’m positively ordinary.” 

“You . . .” Colin pulled Kyle close for a kiss. “Are anything but ordinary.”

“Mmmhmmm?” Kyle murmured, quiet enough that it was only for Colin’s ears. “I think you are biased.” 

Colin shook his head then looked over at the other two men across the table from them. “He doesn’t believe me. You tell him,” he entreated. 

Dean spoke before Raphael. “Definitely not ordinary,” he said smoothly. 

“Your friends are trying to flatter me,” Kyle said, kissing Colin’s cheek. 

“So modest,” Colin demurred before kissing Kyle again. 

“Colin . . . “ Raphael interrupted. “Why didn’t you rent a villa this year?” 

Colin smiled, reluctantly pulling away from Kyle. “No particular reason. How is your place this year?” he asked.

“Not as good as last year,” Raphael said quickly as Dean rolled his eyes.

“Oh, now you’ve done it, Colin,” Dean said. “Raphie is not happy with our rental this year and has done nothing but complain since we arrived.” 

“Not true. Well . . . true. But not true,” Raphael said in his own defense. 

Colin laughed and turned his attention back to Kyle. “Want to dance?” 

“Sure,” Kyle said. He was sure Colin’s friends were fine people, but he wasn’t terribly enthralled by them. He did however chug most of his drink, wanting to leave his inhibitions at the table. “Ready,” he said with a laugh, setting down his nearly empty glass. 

Holding Kyle’s hand, Colin tugged him toward the dance floor to join the crowd of other people moving to the music. 

Kyle slid his free hand along the small of Colin’s back, keeping them close as they pressed through the groups of people pulsing to the music. “I didn’t know you liked to dance,” he shouted over the noise. 

“I like dancing with you,” Colin said slipping his arms over Kyle’s shoulders.   
“You enjoy dancing? Or the chance to grope me in public?” Kyle teased, wrapping both hands around Colin’s waist. 

“Both,” Colin grinned. “You are very grope-worthy.” 

“So how did you meet your friends?” Kyle asked, tilting his head toward their table. 

“We were neighbors last year. Their villa was next to the one we rented,” Colin replied. 

Kyle wasn’t sure why he was so happy to hear the story the other men told lined up with what Colin said. It was really none of his business what their past was. “It sounds like your pool party was pretty legendary,” he said, their hips pressed tightly together as they moved. 

“They told you about that?” Colin laughed, his hands falling to Kyle’s hips to keep him close as they moved together. 

“Just briefly. Three days?” he said with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Colin said with a smile. “But that’s what Ibiza is about. It’s a party all the time. At the beach. At the pool.” He leaned in, his mouth next to Kyle’s ear. “And other places.”

“So less party…” Kyle said, pressing an open mouth kiss to Colin’s neck, “...and more orgy?”

“It’s not uncommon,” Colin replied honestly. “It really is anything goes.”

“Anything?” Kyle asked, sliding his hands lower to cup Colin’s ass. 

“Anything,” Colin purred, his smile full of promise. 

“You are a bad influence on me,” Kyle said, the alcohol and the throb of the music fuzzing his brain. 

“Do tell? Are you contemplating an orgy?” Colin asked as he tightened his arm around Kyle’s lower back, pressing him close. 

“I don’t know that I’d have the energy left after you get through with me,” Kyle said, grinding against Colin’s hip. “You are insatiable.” 

“Now you’re just flattering me,” Colin grinned as he slipped a hand to the back of Kyle’s neck and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “And the way you are dancing is making me hard.”

“That was the idea,” Kyle grinned. “I want you positively aching for me before we leave here.” He leaned in for a kiss, Colin’s mouth just too tempting to pass up. 

“Devil,” Colin murmured against Kyle’s lips. “We just got here.”

Kyle took a half step back, separating them just enough to make all the different. “Better?” he smiled innocently save for the twinkle in his eye. 

“No!” Colin said before pulling Kyle back into the circle of his arms. “Did you want another drink?” he offered in an effort to distract himself from other thoughts about Kyle. 

“Sure,” Kyle said, running his fingers down Colin’s chest. “Do you want to go sit back down and cool off?”

“I suppose so. It would be rude to leave so soon, yeah?” Colin said as he wrapped an arm around Kyle’s waist and walked with him back to the booth.

“Probably,” Kyle conceded. He noted the number of eyes that followed them back to their table, trying to discern which one of them they were checking out. 

“Finished so soon?” Dean asked as they rejoined him and Raphael, his eyes following Kyle as he slid into the booth. 

“Just a short break for another drink,” Kyle said, his skin flushed. 

“Another of the same?” Colin asked Kyle about another drink.

Kyle nodded rather than shouting. He didn’t even bother getting his wallet out, he’d finally come to terms with Colin’s need to pay for everything. 

“Be back in a nick,” Colin said with a smile before leaving to go to the bar. 

“How long have you known Colin?” asked Dean, the same smirking smile on his lips.

“A few months,” Kyle said after a moment’s thought. “But we both travel so much we don’t get to spend a ton of time together.” 

“That’s too bad. He seems to like you very much.” Dean looked out at the dance floor. “Look Raphie, isn’t that the supermodel we saw yesterday?” He turned back to Kyle. “He’s here with an oil magnate. His yacht is enormous.” 

“That’s the only thing about him that’s enormous,” Raphael added cattily.

“I’d wager his bank account is sizeable too,” Kyle said, hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

“He can afford the best,” Dean nodded and laughed. “You never know who you might see here. Colin had better keep an eye on you or you might find someone with an enormous yacht.” 

“Bigger than Colin’s?” Kyle said, playing up the innuendo. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

“There’s always someone who’s bigger, darling,” Raphael interjected. “Richer. Smoother.” He shot Dean a pointed look. 

“I will say that’s one of the benefits of a job with a lot of travel,” Kyle said, leaning in conspiratorily. “The potential pool of toys is much bigger.” 

Raphael’s eyebrows climbed on his forehead and Dean was laughing when Colin returned to the table with two drinks in hand. 

“What did I miss?” Colin grinned as he resumed his seat next to Kyle and passed him his drink. 

“You need to watch this one, Colin,” Dean said with a tilt of his head toward Kyle. “I think he might be using you for your body.”

Colin laughed out loud. “God. I hope so.”

Kyle leaned over and gave Colin a kiss, squeezing his thigh as he did. “We were just discussing the relative importance of the size of a man’s yacht.” 

“Really?” Colin looked at Dean and Raphael with a puzzled expression. “You know someone with a yacht?”

Dean and Raphael laughed in unison. 

O-O-O

Kyle rolled over in the giant bed and stretched his arms up over his head. He’d gone up to their room to get out of the hottest part of the afternoon sun. Even though his tan had improved dramatically since they’d arrived, he still tried to be careful. The siren’s call of the bed had been too much for him though, the late night partying starting to take a toll so he’d snuck in a quick nap.

Colin on the other hand had stayed out by the pool, and Kyle checked the clock. It was probably time to go find him and start talking about their plan for the evening. He fought his way out from under the mountain of covers and made a quick stop in the bathroom before heading downstairs. 

Frowning when he exited the elevator, he realized he’d left his sunglasses upstairs. The late afternoon sun caused him to squint and he held his hand up to his eyes to scan the pool for Colin. The chaise where he’d been before was empty, but his towel and shoes were still there. Next, he checked the hot tub and then swung around the far side of the pool. There were only a few people in the big part of the pool, but there was a cluster of bodies down by the swim up bar. 

On first scan, Kyle missed Colin completely, but something caused him to backtrack over the crowd and it took him a minute to process what he saw. Colin. With his arm around a cute young guy’s waist, drinks in both their hands. Their heads were close together, laughing and talking like they were the only two there. 

Kyle was surprised and he took a step back. While neither one of them had said anything about exclusivity...on this trip or any other time, it was still odd to see Colin frolicking with another guy. Just as Kyle decided to be casual about things and wander over, Colin leaned in and kissed his blond friend. The kiss was intense and Kyle found himself slowly backing away. 

He practically tripped over a towel that had been discarded by the side of the pool and that was enough to break the spell. He hurried back toward the elevator to go back upstairs, deciding he’d text Colin to let him know he was up from his nap. 

O-O-O

Colin poured himself another cup of tea then sat back in his seat. It was a quiet morning by the hotel’s pool and he and Kyle were enjoying their last breakfast in Ibiza. Their flight home was later in the afternoon. 

“Another cup of coffee?” he offered Kyle as he snagged another piece of melon off his plate and popped it into his mouth. 

“Absolutely,” Kyle said, holding out his cup. “I’m definitely going to miss this when I’m back to having to find my own breakfast, or eating the budget hotel continental buffet,” he sighed. 

“Poor baby,” Colin said with an empathetic smile. “It was a great vacation though, right? Everything I said it would be,” he continued as he poured more black coffee into Kyle’s cup.

“Absolutely,” Kyle said, raising his coffee cup in a toast. “And more.” 

“I’m glad you came with me,” Colin said sincerely as he set the coffee pot down on the table. “You are a wonderful travel companion. Is it because you’re a professional?” he smiled.

“I’m sure that’s part of it,” Kyle laughed. “Thank you for bringing me along. Hopefully I didn’t cramp your style.” 

Colin shook his head and gave Kyle a quizzical smile. “Not at all. I’ve had a great time.”

“Good.” Kyle snatched another piece of bacon off his plate and munched on it. “So is Ibiza a once a year trip or do you come more often?”

“Once a year is all I can manage right now. My father has rather definitive ideas about one’s leisure time,” Colin said with a roll of his eyes. “Are you planning for next year already?” he asked with a grin. “I knew you would love it.”

“What’s not to like,” Kyle asked with a wave of his hand. “Beautiful weather, beautiful scenery, beautiful . . . men.” 

“None more beautiful than you,” Colin said before he took a drink of his tea. 

“Eh, I think a few give me a run for my money,” Kyle winked. “Their tans are definitely better.” 

Colin shrugged and reached for the remainder of his English muffin. “A tan isn’t everything,” he murmured before taking a bite. He was chewing, but stopped after looking over Kyle’s shoulder. Colin’s gaze moved to meet Kyle’s and he swallowed, hard. 

Kyle couldn’t help but turn and look over his shoulder to see what had drawn Colin’s attention. He found the blond twink from the swim up bar and he quickly turned and sat back in his chair. “True. Pale can be good.” 

Colin buried his nose in his tea cup, letting their current conversation topic cool. Kyle’s phone pinged and he looked across the table then chanced another furtive glance over his shoulder before smiling in relief when he didn’t see the blond still standing there. 

Pulling out his phone, Kyle reflexively smiled when he saw Spence’s name. It was a picture of a chair, along with two emojis, a thumbs up and a thumbs down. The chair was perfect for the space in the corner of the bedroom, and so he sent back a thumbs up along with a smile. He looked back up at Colin, feeling a little guilty. “Sorry about that,” he said, putting his phone away. 

“No worries. I hope it wasn’t your work. They can’t have you back just yet,” Colin said.

“Nope, you’ve still got me,” Kyle said, sipping his coffee. “At least until we get back to London. Then it’s back home and to work for me.” 

Colin sighed. “The worst part of vacation. When it’s over.”

“Agreed,” Kyle said. “Especially leaving somewhere like this. I don’t see how you do it.” 

“It’s not by choice, but we can’t all live the high life, I suppose. Some of us have to work for it.” Colin finished his tea and looked across the table at Kyle’s plate. “Are you ready to go and finish our packing?”

“If we must,” Kyle sighed. “Do you think they’d kick me out if I just refused to leave our room?”

Colin laughed as he stood up. “I’m afraid so. Come on,” he said, holding out his hand to Kyle.

Kyle took his hand and stood up, snagging one last piece of bacon before they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle worked his way through the crowd on the train platform, sighing at the people that would just not get out of his way. He finally slipped free and down the stairs and was glad to find himself the only one going his way. It was just a few blocks to Spence’s house and he was there before he knew it, bouncing on his toes as he waiting for his friend to answer the door.

Spence opened the door. He was smiling and wearing an apron. “Oh my god, you’re so tan!” he said immediately. 

“Oh my god you are wearing an apron!” Kyle said in response, a giant smile on his face. Spence was a sight for sore eyes. 

“Come in, come in.” Spence gestured for Kyle to enter. “I’m cooking for you. Hence the apron,” he explained as he closed the door. 

“It smells amazing,” Kyle said, dropping his bag by the door and kicking off his shoes. “And can I just say I’m super excited to stay in tonight.” 

“And I’m super excited to have you here,” Spence said softly as he stepped closer to Kyle. “You look . . . beautiful,” he added as he stared at Kyle’s face.

“The tan does that much for me?” Kyle grinned, one hand reaching out to rest on Spence’s waist. 

“You’re beautiful with or without a tan,” Spence said as he lowered his head to kiss Kyle’s lips.

The kiss was chaste but wonderfully comfortable. “You flatter me,” Kyle murmured. “I like it.” 

“And I like you,” Spence replied as he slipped an arm around Kyle’s waist and led him toward the kitchen. “So where did you go to get that tan?” he asked as he gestured for Kyle to have a seat at the kitchen table which was already set for two. 

“I was in Spain,” he said. “Ibiza. It’s beautiful there.” Kyle settled in at the table, appreciating the time Spence had taken to prepare things. 

“Wow, I’ll bet. I’ve heard that Ibiza is pretty wild,” Spence chatted as he moved to the stove to check on the food. 

“That is definitely a good word for it. But the beaches are amazing. How has the house been going?” 

“Great. I finished the main bedroom. Bought that chair,” Spence smiled. “Now I’m working on the main bathroom.”

“The chair was perfect,” Kyle said with a nod. “You just need to trust your instincts, you have a good eye.” 

Spence turned to look at Kyle. “Actually, I am trusting my instincts. More and more,” he said with a smile. “I hope you like chicken stew. It’s my mother’s recipe.”

“That sounds as amazing at it smells,” Kyle said. “Did she teach you to cook?” Spence rarely talked about his family so Kyle took the chance to find out more. 

“She’s tried. I won’t say more than that,” Spence chuckled. “I made something special for you, too.” He emptied one of the pots on the stove into a large bowl and took it to the table. “Mashed potatoes. I remember you said they were your favorite.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you remembered that,” Kyle laughed. “It was a total moment of carb induced weakness,” he said, pulling the bowl closer so he could inhale. 

“You can indulge now and then,” Spence cajoled. “Want something to drink?” he asked as he turned back to the stove to check on the stew.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Kyle said, waiting until Spence’s back was turned to dip his finger in the potatoes for a quick taste. 

Spence went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, turning to hand one to Kyle. “So you don’t mind staying in tonight?” he said, leaning against the counter. “Rough week?”

“I don’t mind at all. Relaxing sounds amazing.” Kyle opened his beer and then continued. “Re-entry after vacation is always extra rough.” 

“Well tell me about Ibiza. What did you do on vacation?” Spence asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Kyle thought back over his time there, thinking about how to describe it. “Well…” he said slowly. “I suppose now that I try to talk about it, it was mainly laying in the sun all day, and partying all night. Not a whole lot of variation.” 

“It looks good on you. I like the extra freckles,” Spence teased.

“More like one giant freckle,” Kyle laughed. “And no, you can’t count them all, or play connect the freckles.” 

“I can count them if I want,” Spence said softly. “You have to go to sleep sometime.” 

“Yes but it will be dark then,” Kyle countered with a wink. 

“Are you hungry? Ready to eat?” Spence shifted subjects.

“Yes. Can I help with anything?” Kyle asked, feeling bad that Spence was doing all the work. 

“Nope. I got it. I’ll be with you in a sec,” he told Kyle as he dished up the chicken stew. After getting the salads that he’d made earlier from the fridge, Spence sat down at the table with Kyle. “Bon Appetit,” he grinned.

Kyle raised his beer in a toast. “Bon Appetit.” He looked over the spread and then over at Spence. “This is amazing. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for coming over,” Spence said as he picked up his own fork and prepared to dig into his meal. 

“Comfort food is my favorite,” Kyle said as he dug in. “So bad for me but sooooo good.” 

“I’m Irish. Potatoes cannot possibly be bad for you,” Spence teased before shoving a forkful of them into his mouth. 

“Excellent news,” Kyle said, licking some off his fork. “I should have known why you were so skilled at this.” 

Spence watched Kyle as he licked his fork and marvelled at the way that the other man made potatoes look so sexy. 

Kyle watched Spence watch him. “So did you do anything interesting while I was gone? Or just work?”

“Mostly work. And shopped for new bathroom fixtures. Which I hate. Too many choices,” Spence said before looking down at his plate. 

“I’ll go with you next time,” Kyle promised. He slid his foot under the table letting it come to rest against Spence’s. “You need to trust your instincts.” 

“Maybe you could narrow the choice down to three. I could decide among three. It’s the three hundred that I have an issue with,” Spence smiled, enjoying Kyle’s touch beneath the table. 

“Deal,” Kyle said, savoring Spence’s smile just as much as his food. “I think that’s a good compromise.” 

“All this help with decorating. What are you going to charge me for your services?” Spence took a bite of chicken stew as he waited for Kyle’s answer.

“You feed me, hang out with me, and have sex with me,” Kyle teased. “That is plenty of payment.” 

“Think I can get an advance on the sex?” Spence grinned. 

“Well this stew is pretty damn good, so maybe,” Kyle said. “And I’m planning to eat my weight in potatoes so I’ll need to burn off those calories.” 

Spence laughed, enjoying the easy way it was with Kyle. He’d been attracted to him from the first moment he saw him, and that had grown into deep feelings for the other man. Spence liked himself better when he was with Kyle and he had come to covet their time together. 

“I didn’t make dessert. Maybe you can have an extra helping of potatoes instead,” he joked. 

“I’ll just have you for dessert instead,” Kyle grinned. 

O-O-O

Spence and Kyle were finished with dinner. The dishes were done and the leftovers had been put away. Spence took Kyle by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. He switched on the light and let Kyle enter in front of him. Spence wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulled him back against him. He kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. 

“Ready for dessert?” 

“You baked me a cake?” Kyle murmured, unable to resist the joke. 

Chuckling softly, Spence tugged at the hem of Kyle’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He pressed more kisses along Kyle’s shoulders as he worked on getting him out of his shorts as well.

“No making fun of my tan lines,” Kyle said as he helped shimmy out of his shorts and underwear. 

Spence dropped to his knees, turning Kyle and kissing his way along his skin where it turned from tan to pale. “Your tan line is very sexy,” he murmured as he looked up at Kyle’s face.

Kyle smiled down at Spence. “A lot of people in Ibiza don’t have tan lines at all.” 

“Then their lovers don’t know what they’re missing,” Spence mumbled before he began to mouth Kyle’s cock. 

Sliding his hands into Spence’s hair, Kyle let his head tilt back as he closed his eyes and focused on the way the other man’s mouth felt against his skin. 

Spence wrapped his arm around Kyle, holding him steady as took his cock into his mouth and began sucking him. He wanted to be surrounded by Kyle again, his scent, his taste. Spence had missed this. He had missed Kyle. 

Kyle guided Spence’s head with gentle hands, his hips working in soft rolling movements. “So good,” he said softly, his stomach contracting with pleasure. 

Without warning, Spence picked up Kyle and carried him to the bed, laying him down on his back. He stood next to the bed, pulling off his shirt and jeans. Spence crawled onto the bed and pulled Kyle against him, their bare skin warm where they touched. 

Wrapping his arms and legs around Spence, Kyle pressed against the newly bared flesh. “This definitely trumps cake,” he said, shifting so his cock rubbed back and forth against Spence’s hip. 

Spence groaned with pleasure, his hips rolling as he rutted against Kyle’s body. “Definitely,” he rasped in agreement. “Want to be inside you . . . “

“You on top or do you want me to ride you?” Kyle asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. 

“Me on top. You on your hands and knees,” Spence tells him, his voice rough with desire. 

“One last kiss first,” Kyle said, arching up to capture Spence’s mouth. He kissed him soundly, and when they were both breathless he pulled away and flipped onto his stomach. 

Spence took hold of Kyle’s narrow hips, holding him as he kissed and licked a stripe down his spine. Leaning away, he reached for the lube and a condom, but he kissed Kyle’s bottom when he returned. Spreading Kyle’s cheeks with one hand, Spence poured some of the lube directly onto Kyle’s hole. 

Kyle gasped at the temperature of the cool liquid, but it warmed almost instantly. He worked his knees up under him and spread himself open, silently begging for more. 

Pressing a finger into Kyle, Spence slowly fucked him with it until they were moving together and he added a second finger. “So beautiful,” Spence said softly as continued to work Kyle open enough to take his cock. 

Kyle cupped his own cock, working it slowly as Spence prepared him. He moaned softly, his body rocking with each stroke of his lover’s fingers. “I’m ready,” he said softly. “Need you inside.” 

Spence rolled on the condom and held onto Kyle’s hips as he slowly pushed inside him. He leaned over the slighter man beneath him and kissed his shoulder as he bottomed out in the tight heat. 

Twisting his head around, Kyle drank in the look on Spence’s face as they just waited there for a moment, all the potential just waiting to spring loose. 

Straightening again, Spence began to move. It was slow at first, but the heat and the friction were too good not to go faster. Soon, the only sound in the room was the steady smack of skin on skin. 

Kyle groaned, rocking back to meet each thrust of Spence’s hips. He dropped from his hands to his elbows, shifting the angle of their coupling just enough to hit his sweet spot.   
Spence slid his hand along Kyle’s back, gripping his shoulder as he pounded into him, relentlessly working the spot that made Kyle whimper in pleasure. 

Kyle cried out Spence’s name over and over, both begging for relief and for more, not knowing which he preferred. He wanted to feel Spence lose it, and know he was the cause. 

Pausing his thrusts, Spence pulled Kyle onto his knees, his back against Spence’s chest. “You feel so good,” he whispered as he began to move again. He held Kyle tightly against him, his arm banded across his body as his other hand began to stroke Kyle’s cock. 

Relaxing in Spence’s arms, Kyle let him take complete control and he just rode along for the pleasure. “I love the way we fit together,” he said, his head tipped back on Spence’s shoulder. 

“I love it, too. You were made for me,” Spence agreed before he kissed Kyle’s neck, breathing in his lover’s heady scent. “Want to feel you come,” he moaned.

“You too. Don’t hold back,” Kyle moaned, jerking his hips forward into Spence’s tight grip. He fucked his lover’s hand a few times, the dual sensations of Spence’s hands and cock enough to send him flying with a soft cry. 

The way that Kyle shuddered in his arms, his body clenching around him, was all Spence needed to follow him into ecstasy. When they were both spent, he carefully lowered Kyle to bed, wrapping himself around him. “You are perfect,” Spence said breathlessly. 

“Not perfect,” Kyle smiled, giving Spence a kiss and pulling his lover’s arms tighter around his waist. “But damn close.” 

Spence laughed softly, kissing Kyle’s shoulder and holding his lover tight. 

O-O-O

Colin double checked the time to be sure he wasn’t calling Kyle too early. He leaned back in his office chair, turning to look out the window over the city of London as he heard the first ring. 

Kyle was just stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone buzz. He’d left it on the bathroom counter so he could just pick it right up and answer as he continued toweling off. He was already smiling before he even heard Colin’s voice, the name on the display enough to set him off. “Hey, sexy.” 

“Hello, beautiful,” Colin replied. “You sound awake. Please tell me that I haven’t called too early.”  
“I just stepped out of the shower,” Kyle said. I have a flight at noon so I was up and going. Are you at work?” he asked, calculating the time difference. 

“Yes. I have a meeting in ten minutes, but I wanted to hear your voice,” Colin told him. He had another reason for phoning, but he wasn’t as anxious to share that with Kyle.

“If you’d called a few minutes earlier you could have heard me naked in the shower,” Kyle laughed. “But that’s probably not work appropriate.” 

Colin growled softly into the phone. “Don’t tease me that way, love,” he said as he imagined Kyle’s naked body glistening with drops from the shower. “Especially when I am already in ill humour.”

Kyle’s face fell. “lll humor?” he asked, his voice softer in volume and tone. 

“I found out this morning that I won’t be in town when you come in next weekend,” Colin said quietly. 

“Is everything ok?” Kyle asked, sitting down on the edge of the tub so he could concentrate on their conversation. 

“Everything’s fine. Just a schedule conflict. I completely forgot that I promised an old friend from school that I would be at his bachelor party. Completely slipped my mind until this morning and there it was on my calendar,” Colin rattled on before finally taking a breath. “You understand, don’t you, love?” 

“I do.” Kyle exhaled, happy that it wasn’t something bad. “We’ve all forgotten things like that. Don’t get in too much trouble at that party,” he teased.

“I’ll try. But it is a bachelor party. And this particular bachelor is gay so the strippers should be rather more to my liking,” Colin laughed softly.

Kyle laughed. “Now I see why you sounded so guilty. You go and have fun.” 

“Thanks, beautiful. I knew you’d understand,” Colin replied. “Text the info for the next time you’ll be in town, all right?”

“I will. New schedule should be out at the end of the week,” Kyle promised. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“That leaves room for a lot, you realize,” Colin laughed. “I’ve got to run now. Cheers!”

Kyle laughed and said goodbye, shaking his head as he thought about Colin and the strippers. 

O-O-O

Kyle sneezed violently, three times in a row, causing the woman walking next to him to sidestep in disgust. At this point he frankly didn’t care, he kept his head down and kept walking.

The runny nose, cough, and sneezing fits were all thanks to passengers on his outbound flight, he’d barely landed in London before they set it. He’d planned to do some exploring on his own since Colin was occupied, but instead he’d spent his layover laid up in bed. 

Still sick, he’d reported for his return flight only to find it delayed for hours. When it finally left the passengers were full on cranks, making the entire trip miserable for all involved. He’d never been so happy to set back down in Chicago and he’d envisioned treating himself to a cab and whipping right home to curl up in bed. 

Only his credit card had gone missing from his wallet, and he never carried cash. Luckily his transit card was still there. Unluckily it was pouring down rain and he had to make several transfers to get home. He made his way to the corner where he’d planned to catch the bus only to find a huge crowd of people who made his flight passengers seem like cheerleaders. After a moment of eavesdropping he learned the bad news, a traffic jam meant everything was fucked up and it wasn’t likely the bus was going to show up anytime soon.

He was soaked through, sick, tired, and on the verge of a break down. He pulled out his phone, planning to check the bus tracker app, but get got distracted by glowing red Facebook notification. He tapped the icon and was immediately greeted with a picture of Colin...making out with a stripper. 

Pure masochism made him flip through the rest of the album, taking in the progression of the evening. There was no doubt that Colin had had a wonderful time at the party, clearly much more fun then Kyle had been having, sick and alone in a hotel room. 

It was the last straw in a long chain of events, and Kyle did the first thing that popped into his mind. 

Spence reached for the remote to turn down the volume on the television before he pressed the button to answer his phone. “Hey, Kyle!” he said cheerfully. 

Kyle took a deep breath, trying to muster up a normal tone of voice. He was rewarded with a coughing fit before he managed to spit out the word “hello.”   
“Are you okay?” Spence asked, immediately concerned about the sound of Kyle’s cough.

Kyle only entertained the thought of lying for a moment. “No. Is there any way you could come pick me up and drive me home?”

“Of course,” Spence replied without hesitation. “Where are you?” 

Looking up at the street signs, Kyle rattled off the intersection, He glanced around, finding a store with an awning he could hide under. “I’m by the Walgreens. I’m wet, bedraggled, and dragging my suitcase. You can’t miss me.” 

“I’m leaving right now,” he told Kyle as he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed toward the garage. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“Thank you,” Kyle said softly, trying to keep his voice strong. He wasn’t usually emotional like this, but this day had managed to just about do him in. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, Spence pulled up to the curb in front of Walgreens. It was raining so hard that he almost didn’t see Kyle. He got out of the car with his umbrella and hurried toward him, keeping Kyle covered as he ushered him to the car and into the passenger seat. 

Spence threw the umbrella into the back seat as he got in behind the wheel. He looked over at Kyle and smiled despite the “drowned rat” look his friend was sporting. “Lovely weather we’re having,” he said jokingly as he put the car in gear and eased back into traffic. 

“I brought some of London home with me,” Kyle said with a weak smile, wiping his face off with his equally wet sleeve. 

Kyle’s skin was pallid but his cheeks looked flush. Without asking permission, Spence reached over to feel Kyle’s forehead. “You have a fever,” he told him, cupping Kyle’s face gently before he put his hand back on the steering wheel. 

“That might explain why I feel so cold,” Kyle said. “I picked up a bug from someone on the flight over. I thought I was on the upswing, but evidently not.” 

Spence took the next right turn then turned again until they were heading in the other direction. He didn’t say anything, but he could feel Kyle looking at him with a questioning glare.

“My house is that way,” he said, pointing his finger out the window. “I’ve been dreaming of my bed ever since I stepped off that plane two hours ago.” 

“Sorry,” Spence said. “But I can take better care of you at my place. My bed’s not so bad, is it?” 

“I don’t want to give you this bug. It’s bad enough that I’m breathing in your car right now.” Kyle punctuated his statement with another sneezing fit. 

“Bless you.” Spence leaned over and opened the glove box to reveal a small box of tissue which he handed to Kyle. 

“Boy scout,” Kyle muttered, gratefully taking the tissues. 

Spence just laughed as he maneuvered through the traffic and torrential downpour. Soon, he was pulling into his garage and lowering the door behind them. He turned off the engine and looked at Kyle. “I know you’re feeling awful right now and I’m sorry I kidnapped you. But I want to be sure that you’re taken care of,” Spence said softly. 

“I know,” Kyle said, stuffing his used tissues in his pocket. “I am not going to try and escape, but I’ll feel terrible if you catch this. I just was at a breaking point and you were the first person I thought of. 

“Good,” Spence smiled with a slight nod of his head. “I want to be the first person you think of,” he said before he got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side to help Kyle with his bag. “I know that last thing you want right now is to be wet, but I think you should take a hot shower while I change the sheets on the bed and make you something hot to drink.”

“A hot shower sounds amazing,” Kyle said. “Should I strip out of these wet clothes here?” he asked, not even thinking about it how it might look. “I don’t want to drip through your house. I already ruined the seat of your car.” 

“The laundry room is right inside the door. You can leave your wet clothes in there,” Spence told him. 

Kyle nodded and shuffled into the laundry room, his wet shoes squeaking on the concrete. He peeled off the layers of his uniform, piling them in the deep sink and then padded through the house, making a beeline for the shower. 

Spence hurried to put fresh clean sheets on the bed with a fluffy warm duvet turned down and ready for Kyle. He went downstairs and put a kettle on to boil then checked his pantry, smiling when he saw he had two cans of chicken noodle soup. Spence’s next stop was the bathroom. He knocked on the door loud enough for Kyle to hear him over the running water. 

“It’s just me. I need to look in the medicine cabinet and see what I have,” Spence told him.   
“You’ve seen me naked plenty of times, including about five minutes ago,” Kyle called over the sound of the water. “I don’t mind if you come in. It’s probably good that you’ve checked to make sure I haven’t managed to drown after the day I’ve had.” 

“Well, finish your shower and crawl into bed. I’m going to bring you something to drink and you can tell me all about your bad day,” Spence told him as he rummaged through his cabinet. “And take these pills before you get in bed. I’m going to leave them here on the counter with a glass of water. It’s a decongestant and Tylenol for your fever.”

“Thank you,” Kyle said sincerely, poking his head around the edge of the shower curtain. “You’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty.” 

“What are friends for?” Spence said with a smile as he put a clean towel on the counter within Kyle’s reach on his way out the door. 

As the door shut behind Spence, Kyle had a vivid flash of the facebook pictures of Colin. One of his lovers was probably in bed with a stripper at the moment, and the other had scooped him up in his lowest moment and lifted him up. He forced himself not to think about it too much right now.

He finished up in the shower and took the pills Spence had laid out. With a towel around his waist he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. 

Spence heard the kettle whistle as he entered the kitchen. He poured the hot water into a cup with a tea bag then opened the door to the cabinet where he kept his liquor. Once the tea had steeped enough, Spence finished making Kyle’s drink then hurried upstairs to give it to him. 

Kyle was just crawling under the covers when Spence came back in. “A hot beverage? I’m totally spoiled here.” 

“It’s my grandmother’s concoction. My mother always gave it to me when I was sick,” Spence told him as he handed the warm cup to Kyle. “Tea, whiskey, lemon and honey,” he explained. 

“Good for what ails you?” Kyle asked, taking the cup and inhaling the steam. 

“Definitely. And if you’re hungry, I’ll make you some soup?” Spence offered.

“Let’s stick with this for the moment, and after I’m warm and the medicine kicks in we can try food.” He sipped the spiked tea and felt the warmth travel right down into his belly. 

“That will help you sleep, too,” Spence said as he pulled a chair closer and took a seat. “But first you were going to tell me about your day.”  
“I was,” Kyle agreed. He took another sip of the tea and then set it on the nightstand. He slid lower in the bed and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders. “Are you sure you want to hear me complain about all this?”

“I want to hear anything you want to tell me,” Spence smiled as he relaxed in the chair.

“I was about half way to London when I started to feel this cold coming on,” Kyle started, turning on his side and snuggling into the bed. “I held up well through the rest of work, but I spent my entire time there knocked out. I thought I was feeling better, but obviously I wasn’t quite up to an entire international flight.” 

“When’s your next flight?” Spence asked softly.

“Tuesday,” Kyle sighed. “So I manage to stumble out of the airport, and it’s pouring down rain. Which you know obviously,” he laughed weakly. “I decide that if any situation calls for taking a cab, this would be it, but I open up my wallet to find no cash, and my debit card MIA.” 

“Uh oh. Do you need to call someone and report it?” asked Spence.

“There’s a good chance it’s just in my luggage somewhere. I vaguely remember having it in the hotel to pay for some room service, my guess is it just got packed rather than put back in my wallet. I’ll look in the morning.” Kyle said, his arm snaking out to grab his tea. 

“Or I can go look for you. When you fall asleep,” Spence smiled at how adorable Kyle looked all bundled in his bed and sipping his tea.

“If you want,” Kyle said, knowing Spence would do it anyway. “But don’t feel like you have to. So I caught the train, planning on transferring to the bus, but when I got to the stop I discovered that the busses were all stuck somewhere and not running.” 

“Chicago’s transportation at its finest,” Spence murmured in commiseration as Kyle continued with his story.

“Then I got some...unexpected news,” Kyle said, after a moment’s thought on how to word it, “and it was just the last straw and I had a moment of weakness. Luckily my white knight rescued me.” 

Spence was curious about the news, but he didn’t ask any questions. He figured if Kyle had wanted him to know, he would have told him. “Is that me? Your white knight?” Spence smiled.

“Would you rather have shining armor?” Kyle smiled. “That could be arranged.” 

Spence laughed and shook his head. “White’s good. Let’s go with white.”

“So my white knight swooped in and saved me, whisking me away to a hot shower, warm bed, and spiked tea,” Kyle finished with a smile. 

“So this story has a happy ending?” Spence asked, arching an eyebrow.

“It does,” Kyle said, refusing to think about Colin while he laid in Spence’s bed.

“Think you might want some of that soup I mentioned?” he asked gently.

“Maybe in a bit,” Kyle said, setting his empty cup on the table. “Right now I just want to rest. I hope you didn’t have plans tonight,” Kyle said, suddenly worried. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask.” 

“I was going to watch the Cubs game, but they were rained out,” Spence replied as he got to his feet. “You get some rest. I’ll be downstairs. Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

Kyle tried to hide his sadness at Spence getting up to leave, but he knew that sitting in here with him would likely just get Spence sick so he understood. “I will. Don’t let me sleep too long, I’ll get all out of whack from the jet lag.” 

“You need to rest and feel better,” Spence countered as he paused in the doorway. “Just relax. The bad day is over.”

“Thanks to you,” Kyle said softly. 

Spence smiled, closing the door behind him.

O-O-O 

Spence waited a few hours while Kyle slept, but he was still worried that Kyle hadn’t eaten anything. He heated the chicken noodle soup, put it in a large mug with a spoon then took it upstairs to his bedroom. He entered quietly and set the mug on the table next to the bed before turning his attention to the lump under the duvet. 

“Kyle?” Spence said softly, gently rubbing the lump. 

Kyle jumped, startled by Spence’s touch. It took him a moment to remember where he was, his brain still in work mode. “Hey,” he said, pushing the covers back away from his face. “Is it time to get up already?”

“No . . . just checking on you,” Spence assured him. “I am sorry to wake you, but I really think you should eat some of this soup,” he told him as he lifted a hand to Kyle’s face. “You’re so warm,” he murmured. 

“And here I thought I was feeling better. Must be the meds talking,” Kyle said, pushing himself into an upright position. 

Spence reached for the mug of soup and handed it to Kyle. “Here. Try some of this.”

Kyle sat back against the headboard and bent his knees up, making a resting spot for the mug. He blew on a spoonful and then gave it a taste. “That’s good,” he said, smiling up at Spence. 

“Good.” Spence returned his smile. “I’m going to get you some more Tylenol. It’s been over four hours,” he said as he stood up. “You keep eating that.”

Doing as he was told, Kyle watched Spence as he gathered the pills and refreshed his glass of water. “You are so good to me,” he whispered into his soup. 

“It’s easy to be good to you,” Spence said quietly as he set the pills and water on the table until Kyle was ready for them. 

Kyle smiled and continued to eat his soup, each bite making him feel better and stronger. “What time is it?”

“It’s after ten,” replied Spence. “Don’t tell me you have a hot date?” he teased.

“Not at all,” Kyle laughed, which caused a coughing fit. “No one would touch me with a ten-foot pole at the moment,” when he recovered. 

Without saying a word, Spence leaned over and kissed Kyle’s forehead. “Don’t bet on it,” he said softly. 

“I’m going to be the one nursing you back to health soon if you don’t stay away,” Kyle said. 

Spence just smiled and told Kyle to eat his soup.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle rolled over and cracked his eyes open, finding sunlight streaming through the window. He stretched and looked over at the clock, it said 3:00 so he knew it was afternoon, not the middle of the night. He took stock of his body, his aches were gone and his chest and throat no longer felt tight and raw. Spence’s soup, medicine, and sleep had all done their parts and once again he was on the mend. He visited the bathroom, using the facilities and washing his face, before going in search of Spence. 

Spence was in the kitchen. He was emptying his dishwasher when he looked up to see Kyle. 

“He lives,” Spence teased with a smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like a new man. Thanks to you.” Kyle leaned against the fridge and watched Spence work. 

“Excellent.” Spence put away the last of the silverware and closed the dishwasher door. “How about some more soup? You must be hungry.”

“Not yet,” Kyle said with a shake of his head. “You like to feed me,” he smiled. 

“I suppose I do,” Spence admitted. “Sorry. I must get it from my mother,” he laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“You are adorable,” Kyle said softly, catching Spence’s hand as he pulled it away from his head, and tugging him closer. 

Spence went easily, always drawn into Kyle’s orbit. He rested a hand on Kyle’s hip as he stared down into his eyes. 

Kyle laid his hand on Spence’s chest. “How are you feeling? Did I infect you yet?”

“I feel fine,” Spence replied. “Not even a sniffle.” 

“Then I should definitely not kiss you right now. Don’t want to tempt fate,” Kyle said, his fingers trailing lower, across Spence’s belly. 

“I like living dangerously. I like when you kiss me,” Spence smiled.

“The reward outweighs the risk?” Kyle teased, cupping the front of Spence’s shorts. 

Spence inhaled sharply then stuttered his response when he exhaled. “Usually . . . “

“What if I promise not to kiss you?” Kyle asked. “Keep my germs to myself.” 

Leaning in to Kyle’s touch, Spence slipped an arm around his waist. “Wait . . . what are we talking about here?” he asked, obviously distracted by what Kyle was doing. 

“You took care of me…” Kyle said, his fingers working against the fabric that covered Spence’s cock. “Now let me take care of you.” 

Spence face softened. “Oh, hey. I took care of you because I wanted to. You don’t have . . . “ His voice trailed off when Kyle’s hand pressed harder. 

“I know I don’t have to,” Kyle said softly, his fingers moving to the button and zip of Spence’s shorts. “I want to.” 

“Are you sure?” Spence asked because he definitely did not want to tell Kyle no.

“I wouldn’t have started this if I wasn’t,” Kyle said, tugging down Kyle’s shorts. He lowered himself to his knees and looked up at his friend, his hands sliding up his thighs. 

Spence stared down at the sexy man at his feet. He knew he should tell Kyle to stop and get up off the floor, but he wanted this. He wanted Kyle’s hands and mouth on him. 

Once he was sure Kyle wasn’t going to say no, Kyle leaned in and mouthed Spence’s half-hard cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. He could feel Spence respond and he smiled, reaching up and tugging the barrier down. 

Inhaling another ragged breath, Spence lifted his hand to rest against Kyle’s head. 

Kyle licked a line up Spence’s cock, from root to tip, and then flicked his tongue across the slit He was rewarded with a soft moan, and he parted his lips, taking Spence’s length entirely into his mouth. 

“Oh . . . “ Spence gasped, his body swaying as Kyle swallowed him. 

Kyle gripped Spence’s thighs, keeping him steady as he started to work. He started with shallow bobs of his head, but once he found his rhythm and set his breathing, he took him deeper and deeper with each slide. 

Spence slid his fingers into Kyle’s soft hair, his thighs quivering with the urge to thrust deeper into the slick wet heat of Kyle’s perfect mouth. 

Softening the grip of his hands, Kyle slid one hand around to cup Spence’s balls, rolling them softly between his fingers as he worked his cock. He looked up, wanting to watch his lover’s reactions, wanting to learn more about what he liked. 

Spence moaned again when Kyle caressed him. His hand slipped to the back of Kyle’s head as he felt his climax coiling in his center. “I’m gonna come,” he gasped the warning.

Kyle didn’t relent for even a moment, holding his rhythm steady and craving the moment Spence let go. 

The soft cry that Spence made when he came echoed in the kitchen. His head was tilted back and he moaned with pleasure as Kyle finished him. 

Rewarded with a flood of Spence’s essence, Kyle swallowed it all down, not missing a drop. He continued to mouth Spence’s cock, softer and slower, until he stopped trembling and looked back down. Sitting back on his heels, Kyle pulled away and smiled up at him. 

“That was . . . that was incredible,” Spence rasped as he reached down to pull Kyle to his feet. “You are incredible.”

“I aim to please,” Kyle said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before wrapping his arms around Spence’s waist. 

Spence pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “And you do,” he said softly. “Now why don’t we go back to bed and see if I can please you,” Spence suggested.

“It’s germy in there,” Kyle said, making a face. “I’ve already put you at enough risk.” 

“The couch?” Spence offered hopefully as he slid his hand down Kyle’s back and squeezed his butt.

“Couch works,” Kyle agreed, kissing Spence’s shoulder. 

Spence picked Kyle up and walked him backwards into the living room to deposit him onto the couch. “Now no more talk of germs while I ravish you,” he instructed as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kyle’s pajama pants and pulled them off. 

“I can keep my mouth shut,” Kyle promised, laughing at Spence’s order as he helped wriggle out of his pants. 

“I wouldn’t go that far. I kinda like it when your mouth is open,” Spence grinned, reaching out to rub his thumb against Kyle’s lower lip. Kyle’s lips were pink and slightly swollen from before and Spence was mesmerized by them. 

Kyle closed his lips around Spence’s thumb, sucking on it as he remembered what it felt like to have his cock there instead. 

Spence moaned again, the sucking sensation shooting darts of arousal straight to his cock even though he had just come. “You are so sexy,” he whispered.

Kyle grinned and scraped his teeth along Spence’s skin before releasing his thumb. 

Bending his head, Spence captured Kyle’s lips for a hungry kiss. He didn’t think that he would ever get enough of being with Kyle this way. 

Kyle savored the kiss for a moment but then turned his head. “We weren’t supposed to kiss, remember?” he said, pressing a finger to Spence’s lips. 

“Sorry,” Spence apologized. “It won’t be your fault if I get sick. I promise I won’t blame you,” he said softly as he lowered his head again to kiss Kyle’s chest. 

“I just don’t want you to be miserable,” Kyle said, feeling bad for having stopped the kiss. “I’ll be leaving town and not here to nurse you back to health.” 

“That’s okay, you’re here now,” Spence murmured against Kyle’s skin before he pressed his lips against his nipple, teasing it with his tongue.

Kyle threaded his fingers through Spence’s hair and relaxed back against the couch, content to let his lover explore. 

Moving between Kyle’s legs, Spence kissed a slow trail down the center of Kyle’s chest to his belly where he nipped at his navel as his fingers wrapped around his hardening cock. 

Spreading his legs, Kyle offered himself up to Spence, his body clearly showing just how much he liked what the other man was doing. 

Spence rubbed his mouth against Kyle’s cock and balls, gently mouthing them and inhaling his lover’s heady scent. He stroked Kyle’s erection lazily as he licked and sucked every intimate inch of Kyle’s body. 

Kyle tipped his head back and didn’t hold in the soft sounds of pleasure that escaped from his throat, feeling safe enough with Spence to just relax and not worry about how he looked or sounded. 

Kyle’s cock was hard and leaking when Spence finally took him into his mouth. He moved slowly, savoring the sensations and wanting to make this as good for Kyle as his lover had made it for him. 

“Yes,” Kyle murmured, his hips shifting against the couch when Spence hit just the right spots. “Like that,” he urged, his stomach trembling with pleasure. 

Spence splayed his hand over Kyle’s belly to hold him down as he took him deeper with each downward pass then pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue along Kyle’s length.  
Kyle was so hard his head spun, and Spence was relentless in his drive to get him off. “If you keep up like that I’m gonna cum,” he groaned softly, his body tensing in anticipation. 

Using the hand on Kyle’s belly, Spence gave his lover a “thumb’s up” gesture as he continued to suck him.

Kyle couldn’t help but smile at Spence’s response, but it was replaced in an instant as his climax shook through his frame. 

Spence held on, taking everything that Kyle gave him. When he was done, he looked up at Kyle and gave him a wide smile, clearly pleased with his accomplishment. 

“That was amazing,” Kyle said softly. “And it’s totally not the fever talking.” 

“Good to know,” Spence laughed softly before he kissed Kyle’s inner thigh. 

Kyle shifted enough that Spence could sit next to him on the couch. “Sorry I ambushed you in the kitchen,” he said with a lazy smile. 

Spence looked at Kyle, an incredulous expression on his face. “You did not just apologize for blowing me?” 

“I might have,” Kyle laughed. “I take it that wasn’t necessary?”

“Absolutely not necessary,” Spence smiled. “And I won’t bother with one either because it would be a bald-faced lie.”

Kyle shivered slightly, and he knew he was probably just about taxed out given his weakened state. “Was the orgasm good enough to deserve another round of soup if I go curl back up in bed?”

“Of course.” Spence’s expression turned to one of concern. “You’re worn out,” he murmured as he handed Kyle his pajama pants. 

“And I’m not complaining about it in the slightest,” Kyle promised, leaning over and kissing Spence’s shoulder.

Spence slipped an arm around Kyle. “I . . . “ _I love you. And I worry about you._ The words he couldn’t say were like lead on his tongue. “I just want you to feel better,” he said weakly.

“I’m heading that way,” Kyle said, after a long pause. “Thanks to you.” He could tell Spence wanted to say something, but his friend was clearly struggling. 

“Go get back in bed,” Spence smiled. “I’ll be up in a minute with some soup. Do you want another tea with whiskey?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Kyle said. “That stuff is magic.” 

Spence laughed and nodded his head. “Grandmas are never wrong.” He ran a hand through Kyle’s rumpled hair then pulled him in for a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Go get warm,” Spence told him before he released him and got up to go into the kitchen. 

“I’d like to meet yours someday,” Kyle called after him as Spence disappeared. 

Spence didn’t say anything as he continued into the kitchen. The truth was he wanted that, too. He wanted Kyle to know his family, his grandmother. He wanted to be able to be honest with his family about who he was and who he loved. 

He just didn’t know if he could ever do it.

O-O-O

Kyle settled into the jumpseat in the darkened galley. For the most part the passengers were asleep, and he had at least 20-30 minutes to relax. He tipped his head back against the wall, letting his thoughts drift off. It was the second trip in a row he wasn’t going to see Colin. This time it was a work conflict, he’d been called away at the last minute. Kyle couldn’t help but wonder though if it was something else. 

Since Ibiza Colin had been more distant, and Kyle couldn’t put his finger on what the cause might be. He wondered if the issue was Colin not knowing what he really wanted. The man who confided in the pub that he was ready to settle down and be a different man was definitely not the same one making out with cute blond in the pool. Which was the real Colin? 

Kyle couldn’t help but contrast that with Spence. He really did believe Spence when he said he wanted to get serious, he could see it in the way Spence looked at him and took care of him. He’d gone above and beyond when Kyle had been sick and expected nothing in return. He laughed at the thought of how Colin would have handled that, it would have definitely been Kyle’s fault for ruining his weekend. 

But Spence brought a whole different set of issues to the table. Kyle didn’t know if he could ever be with someone long term who wasn’t out. He’d been through that ll so long ago he didn’t like the idea of going back in the closet. And if he was going to settle down with one person (which he still wasn’t 100% sold on) it needed to be someone he could show affection to in public. 

The call light dinged and Kyle dragged himself out of his seat, putting on his “work face” while he fetched another drink and made a pass through with a trash bag. When he returned to his seat he could feel everything still nagging at him. Did he want to get serious about someone? And if so, what someone? 

He tried to imagine what life would be like with Colin. Would it still be parties and jet setting and all about appearances? There were plenty of times that things seemed real...the trip to the theater, the conversations when they were alone. But there were also the public displays and showing off. Spence on the other hand promised a life of comfortable nights on the couch, watching movies or baseball. But would that be enough to keep him entertained? His high flying lifestyle hadn’t prepared him for that kind of home-body life long term.

There was no easy answer. And maybe there wasn’t an answer at all.

O-O-O

Kyle rotely unloaded the catering supplies and stowed them away in their assigned drawers, only somewhat paying attention to the conversations swirling around him. He hadn’t worked with this crew before and they all seemed to know each other so he just focused on getting his work done so they could be on their way. He’d picked up the flight as an extra trip this month, the additional bump in his paycheck always welcome. 

Spence boarded the plane and nodded to an attendant as she walked by him. He turned to go into the cockpit and stopped in his tracks when he saw Kyle. 

“Hello there,” Spence said with a smile.

It took Kyle a moment to react, his brain needed time to process the voice he’d heard. “Spence?” he said, dumbfounded to find him standing there. “This is your flight?” he asked, softer this time so as not to draw the attention of the other crew. 

“It is. My first to London,” he replied. “You are working first class?” 

“I am. Congratulations on the London route. So much better than North Dakota,” Kyle grinned. “You should have told me!”

“I’m sorry. It was rather last minute . . .” Spence apologized. “We will have to do something together during our layover,” he added softly. 

“I’d like that,” Kyle said, closing up the drawers in the galley. His disappointment that Colin was once again M.I.A. for his layover in London was suddenly not an issue any longer. “When do you head home?”  
“Day after tomorrow. You?” Spence stepped aside as another attendant squeezed by him. 

“Same,” Kyle said, knowing that Spence needed to get to work. “Sounds like we are in sync.” 

“Yes, it does,” Spence smiled. “Will you bring me in a cup of coffee after we are on our way?” he asked hopefully.

“Absolutely. I want you alert and on point up there,” Kyle said, brushing his hand along Spence’s arm. 

Spence grinned, relishing Kyle’s touch. “See you soon,” he whispered before he reluctantly walked through the door of the cockpit.

Kyle returned to his work with a smile on his face and spring in his step, looking forward to the rest of the flight. The gate agent appeared at the door to check on them and he braced himself for the onslaught of passengers that would start momentarily. 

First class filed in, and a quick check revealed they were all frequent travellers, business mostly by the looks of them. It made it easier, they all knew the drill. He started fetching drinks and hanging coats, getting them all settled. He was done before the rest of the plane had finished loading so he hung around in the galley, keeping an eye out for late arriving passengers, or drink refills. His mind was wandering to what he and Spence would get up to in London and how it would be different from what Colin prefered to do. 

He looked up as a newly boarded person turned toward the first class and for a moment he was sure he was hallucinating. Thinking about Colin had made him appear. He shook his head slightly but the vision didn’t change. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to find the cockpit door closed, but he knew this was still a recipe for disaster. 

Colin smiled brightly when he saw Kyle. “I knew my luck would change eventually,” he said as he approached Kyle. “I barely made this connection, but seeing you makes it worth the sprint through the airport.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to be in town this trip,” Kyle said, taking Colin’s jacket. He kept his voice and smile bright, despite his inner panic. 

“My last two days of meetings were cancelled,” Colin replied as he looked around at all the filled seats in full class. He turned back to Kyle. “I want to kiss you, but we have an audience he whispered. 

“And I’m working,” Kyle reminded him with a smile, stepping away to put Colin’s jacket in the closet. He let Colin take his seat and then brought him his drink. “So did you have to run through the airport? You look remarkably composed.” 

“I did. Two terminals and I managed to make it in less than fifteen minutes,” Colin bragged as he took his usual drink from Kyle. “How long is your layover this time?” he asked as Kyle was moving away.

“The usual,” Kyle said, his mind spinning with thoughts of how he was going to play this. “How long are you home for? Right back out for more meetings?”

“No, I’m free as a bird,” Colin smiled. “We can celebrate and catch up.”

“Great,” Kyle said, thankful to be saved by the ding of the call button. “Duty calls,” he smiled, touching Colin’s shoulder and then moving away. 

Colin lifted his drink in a mock toast and smiled. 

Kyle managed to keep himself busy...or at least keep up the illusion of being busy until they were well into the flight. He could see Colin keeping an eye on him, and he still hadn’t managed to figure out what he was going to do. He made a cup of coffee and used the intercom to call the cockpit. 

Spence answered the call and pressed the button to allow Kyle to enter the cockpit. “Hello,” he smiled when he saw Kyle. 

“Your coffee,” Kyle said, handing it over. “Do you need any snacks?” He was hyper aware of what Colin might see, even more so than the rest of the crew. 

“No thank you,” Spence replied before he took a sip of the coffee. “This is good,” he told Kyle. 

“I don’t know about that,” Kyle said. “It’s airplane coffee after all, but I did make it up just how you like it.” 

“It is . . .” Spence gave a nervous glance to his co-pilot. “It is just how I like it.”

“Good working with you again,” Kyle said, winking at Spence out of the line of sight of anyone else. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

“Will do,” Spence said, smiling happily from Kyle’s wink. 

Kyle exited the cockpit and double checked that the door was secure. He sat down in the jumpseat and looked up, to find Colin staring right at him. 

Colin crooked his finger with a “come here” gesture. 

With his best customer service smile on his face, Kyle made his way down the aisle and stopped at Colin’s seat. “Can I get you something?” 

“You can tell me where you want to go for breakfast. And straight back to my place is an option,” Colin said softly so none of the other passengers could hear him. 

Kyle tried to think of a way to deflect Colin, but could only come up with a temporary stall. “Let me think about it, decide what I’m in the mood to eat,” he said. “You’ve taken me so many good places.” 

Colin nodded. “Mull it over and I’ll check with you when we arrive. “I’m going to take a nap now so I can stay awake later.” He gave Kyle a suggestive smile.

“Sweet dreams,” Kyle said softly, reaching up and turning of the small light above Colin’s seat. 

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully, but Kyle hadn’t managed to make any progress in how to solve his dilemma. The ding of the intercom signalling they were beginning their descent set his pulse racing. He wondered if he could make it off the plane without either of them seeing, but then laughed at his own foolishness. What was he going to do, hide in the bathroom?

He checked on Colin and found him still sound asleep, keeping him from trying to make a plan to get him off the plane before Spence emerged. He got caught up in his end of flight tasks and the rest of the flight passed in a blur. Before he knew it the plane was on the ground and the passengers were all up in the aisles making it impossible to do anything but wait it out. 

Colin awakened as they began their descent. He waited in his seat until all the other passengers had finally filed to the front and out the door. He walked up to Kyle just as the door to the cockpit was opening. Colin wrapped his arms around Kyle in an intimate hug and kissed him. “Your tan is fading love. We need to go back to Ibiza,” he teased. 

Spence stopped and stared at Kyle as the other man hugged and kissed him. He overheard the comment and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Kyle not only knew the man, he was the one who had apparently accompanied him on his recent trip. Spence made eye contact with Kyle, but he couldn’t speak. There wasn’t anything he could say. They were just friends. With benefits. Spence was the only one who was in love. 

Kyle stiffened in Colin’s arms. “Not here” he said softly. “I’m still working.” He gently pushed the other man away. “I’ll meet you out in the concourse.” 

Colin turned and saw Spence. “Oh, my apologies,” he said with a smile. He turned back to Kyle. “See you in a bit,” he said before he left the plane. 

Spence still couldn’t manage to say anything. He just shook his head and turned to leave. 

“Spence,” Kyle said, reaching out to catch his friend’s arm. “Let me explain.” 

“You don’t have to,” Spence said quietly, stopping, but not looking at Kyle.

“I want to,” Kyle said, stepping to the side as the other flight attendants continued cleaning. “I have to finish up here, but just know it isn’t what you think.” 

“He’s waiting for you.” Spence spit out the words like they were leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but he had no words. A sharp glare from the purser made him shrink back. “I have to work,” he apologized. “Where are you staying. I want to see you.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kyle.” Spence just shook his head and left.

Kyle watched him go, rooted to the spot until he was yelled at to get moving. He finished his tasks in a fog and then gathered his things. The walk up the jetway seemed a mile long, and the hustle and cacophony of the concourse was an assault to his senses when he emerged. 

Colin was waiting for Kyle and smiled when he saw him. He walked over to Kyle and was about to say something until he got a good look at Kyle’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Kyle looked up at Colin’s face. He could see his concern, and he hoped it was genuine. The fact that he had to question that made him realize what he needed to do. “We need to talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle stared at his phone, willing the little bubble with three grey dots to pop up. He’d sent several texts to Spence, all unanswered. He’d tried the hotel the airline often used, but the front desk wouldn’t divulge any information. 

He tried one last time. _Please just meet me for drink? I just want to talk._

His phone was frustratingly silent, his message just sitting there staring back at him. 

O-O-O

Kyle leaned over the front seat to pay the cab driver and then got out and pulled his suitcase from the trunk. He had no idea of Spence was even home, they’d never had a chance to compare return flight schedules. If nothing else he’d sit on the step and wait until he got back, but Kyle just couldn’t face going home to his own house until this was resolved. He took a deep breath and rang Spence’s bell, realizing he wasn’t sure whether he was hoping for the door to open or for Spence not to be home. 

Spence opened the door, obviously surprised to see Kyle on his steps. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I want to talk to you,” Kyle said. “And I’m hoping you are willing to listen.” Spence looked tired, and Kyle was sure he did as well, but this was too important to wait until they were both rested. 

“I’m not sure I want to talk to you,” Spence said quietly. “I . . .” he closed his eyes as if seeing Kyle was hurting them. “I know what we said. We’re just friends. But seeing you with that guy . . .” 

Kyle reached out, wanting to comfort Spence, but he withdrew his hand, not sure if it was welcome. “Can I come in?” He wanted to talk, but he didn’t want to do it on the doorstep. 

Spence opened his eyes and looked at Kyle. He had never been able to refuse him anything. He stepped back and opened the door wider. 

Dragging his suitcase behind him, Kyle stepped through the door into the house where he’d always felt welcome. This time is was more stilted, and he hoped that hadn’t changed forever. He left his bag by the door and sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees. “I don’t even know where to start,” he said after a long pause. 

Spence had followed Kyle into the living room. He sat in a chair across from Kyle. “I meant it when I said you don’t owe me an explanation,” Spence said quietly. There was no malice in his tone.

“I know. And you are right, I was upfront with you about the fact that I didn’t want anything serious or exclusive.” Kyle looked at Spence but found him avoiding his gaze. “But I never meant to hurt you, and I know that I did.” 

Nodding his head, Spence sighed. “Knowing how something is different from seeing how it is first hand. I was caught off guard.”

“So was I,” Kyle murmured ruefully. “Oddly enough neither one of you was supposed to be on that flight.” 

“If it’s any consolation, I wish I hadn’t been,” Spence told him.

“I’m glad you were,” Kyle said. “I know it sounds strange, but it made me realize something.” 

Spence was almost too afraid to ask Kyle what he meant. “What?” he asked, needing to hear it anyway.

“That a guy in every city and no commitment friends with benefits isn’t what I want any more,” Kyle said quietly. “Maybe I’m growing up, or just changing for the better.” 

“A guy in every city?” Spence frowned. “How many?”

Kyle shook his head. “Not every city. I was exaggerating. The pickings are rather slim in some of the places I go,” he said, trying to make a joke. “I just meant I’m ready to give up that lifestyle.” 

“Give it up for him?” Spence asked, still frowning.

“This is all going terribly wrong,” Kyle said, dropping his head into his hands. “Can we just start over?”

“Just say what you want to say,” Spence told him. He was expecting the worst and didn’t see any point in prolonging the wait. 

“I broke things off with him,” Kyle said, getting straight to the point. “Because of you.” 

Spence stared at Kyle as he tried to decide if he had misheard him. “Me.” He said the word quietly and without question. 

Kyle looked up. “You,” he repeated. “I don’t know what it means for us, but I needed you to know.” 

“So… what you’re saying is that you don’t want to see other guys? But you want to see me?” Spence asked carefully.

“I want to try it. That is, if you want to.” Kyle shook his head at how stupid he sounded. “I haven’t even asked you what you wanted. You might never want to see me again.” 

“If that were true, I wouldn’t have let you come in,” Spence told him. “But I have to ask. Why me?”

Kyle frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Why do you want to try with me? And not the other guy?” Spence asked softly.

“Because you feel right. I’m comfortable with you,” Kyle said, knowing it didn’t fully explain. “I don’t know how to explain it. And now that you are looking at me like that,” he said after a short pause, “maybe I should have stopped to think that you didn’t want this.” 

“Of course I want this. I want you. Couldn’t you see how it affected me to see you like that with someone else?” Spence asked. 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you,” Kyle said, looking across at Spence, wishing they were closer. “But I’m not sorry it happened. Because this is the result.” 

“I told myself that you didn’t want anything serious, but I didn’t follow the rules either,” Spence said quietly. “Because I fell in love with you.”

Kyle inhaled sharply. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he whispered. 

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Spence replied. “You said you didn’t want anything serious and I thought being your friend was better than losing you all together.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Kyle knew Spence was right. Months ago he would have run the other way at that kind of confession. “So now that we’ve both come clean, where do we go from here?”

“I want to be with you, Kyle. Not as a friend, or friend with benefits,” Spence shook his head. “And I don’t want to share you with other guys. That may be old-fashioned, but it’s how I feel. When I saw you with that guy and realized that he was the one you had been on vacation with, it was like something inside me just broke.”

“I understand,” Kyle said with a nod. “And I hope you can trust me with that. With our lifestyles we are both gone a lot, I don’t want you worried that I am out running around behind your back.” 

“Is that something you really want though? With me?” Spence asked softly. 

“Yes,” Kyle said, looking directly at Spence. “In the interest of honesty I have to say that I can’t promise how it will go, it’s not something I’ve done. But you are the first person that’s ever made me want to try.” 

Spence smiled, remembering Kyle’s age and lifestyle. He knew he was asking for a lot from him. “As long as we stay honest. How’s that? If it doesn’t work, then we need to talk about it. No more holding back.”

“I can agree to that,” Kyle smiled. This whole conversation had gone far better than he’d expected.  
“And that other guy?” Spence asked.

“Like I said,” Kyle said, the smile staying on his face but leaving his eyes. “It’s over.” It was the truth, but he’d never admit how painful it had been. 

Spence stood up and walked across to stand in front of Kyle. “I think that was one miserable layover in London. For you and me.”

“I wish you’d answered my texts,” Kyle said, holding out his hand to Spence. “I was worried about you.” 

Taking Kyle’s hand, Spence sat down on the couch next to him. “I’m sorry. I think I was too worried about us being over.”

“When you should have been celebrating moving up to the London route,” Kyle said, pulling Spence closer. 

Spence slipped his hand to the back of Kyle’s neck and pulled him closer. “I’d rather be celebrating this. Knowing you’re mine,” he said softly before he kissed Kyle. 

Kyle met the kiss, everything finally feeling right again. “How exactly do you want to celebrate?” he murmured against Spence’s lips. 

Spence smiled against Kyle’s mouth. “The options are endless,” he replied before pulling Kyle into his arms for a hug and another kiss.

O-O-O

Spence waited in the lobby of the hotel until he saw a familiar face walk in with a group of other airline employees. He grinned and got up from his seat to go and greet Kyle. Spence hadn’t seen Kyle in over a week; their busy schedules kept them both away from home at different times. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around Kyle and kiss him soundly, but he was too self-conscious about anyone from the airline seeing them like that. 

“Hello,” Spence said with a tender smile just for Kyle. 

“Hey,” Kyle smiled back. Spence was a sight for sore eyes. He leaned in for a hug but Spence stood there stiffly rather than return the touch. 

“I already got a room,” Spence told him. “Just assuming you would want to stay with me,” he said in a low voice.

“That sounds great. It’s been a long day and I have no patience for standing in that line,” he said, tilting his head toward the line at the desk. 

“They have room service here,” Spence said with a smile as he took Kyle’s suitcase and steered him toward the elevators.

“Does that mean, let’s stay in and have lots of sex rather than go out to dinner?” Kyle laughed, bumping his shoulder against Spence’s as they walked. 

“Well, you did say that you’ve had a long day . . .” Spence grinned, bumping Kyle in return. 

“I can just lie there and let you do your thing,” Kyle laughed just as the elevator opened to reveal a car full of hotel guests. 

Spence stepped aside as the people exited the elevator then went in after Kyle. The doors were closed before he replied. “I think I would prefer an active participant. If you’re up for it?” 

“I am,” Kyle promised. Now that they were alone he leaned in again to see if he could get a kiss. 

“Good,” Spence pressed his lips against Kyle’s, but pulled away when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

Kyle let Spence lead the way, trailing behind him down the hall. “What time do you have to be up and out in the morning?”

“Not too early. My flight doesn’t leave until 10:30. What about you?” he asked as he dug in his jacket pocket for the plastic key card.

“I pulled an afternoon flight,” Kyle grinned. “That almost never happens.” 

“Wow, I’m surprised they didn’t flip you sooner,” Spence said as he pushed open the door and let Kyle go in before him. 

“Shhh, don’t give them any ideas,” Kyle said, sliding past Spence into their room. “You’ll anger the scheduling gods.” 

Spence laughed as he followed Kyle and rolled his suitcase near the closet next to his. He smiled as he looked at Kyle who was already trying out the king-size bed. “I’ve missed you.”

“Come over here and show me just how much,” Kyle said, beckoning him to the bed. 

Shrugging out of his jacket and dropping it over the back of the desk chair, Spence’s smile grew wider as he approached the bed. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over Kyle. “I hate staying in hotel rooms without you,” Spence confessed before lowering his head to kiss Kyle. 

“The bed is lonely without me?” Kyle murmured, finally getting the chance to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

“I am lonely without you,” Spence corrected as he kissed Kyle’s neck and unbuttoned his shirt for more access. 

“You talk to me on the phone all the time,” Kyle teased, wiggling his way out of his shirt. 

“That is so not the same,” Spence chuckled as he ran his hand over Kyle’s smooth skin, thumbing a nipple as he kissed Kyle’s shoulder.

“It’s not?” Kyle said innocently, his back arching up into the touch. 

“No. The phone sex we had while I was in Omaha and you were . . .” Spence lifted his head. “Where were you?”

“Ummm.,” Kyle said, trying to concentrate and failing miserably due to the distraction of Spence’s hands. “Detroit, I think.” 

“Right. Detroit. Even that phone sex which was good. Very good. It wasn’t as good as having you here.” Spence used his tongue to tease Kyle’s nipple. “In the flesh,” he murmured against Kyle’s warm skin.

“You don’t like it when I murmur filthy things in your ear?” Kyle said, biting back a moan. 

“I love it,” Spence groaned. “Do it now,” he said as his hands began to unfasten Kyle’s pants. 

“Uh uh,” Kyle said with a shake of his head. “If I don’t save that for phone sex it won’t be special.” He lifted his hips and let Spence tug his pants down. 

“Tease,” Spence murmured with a smile as he reached down to pull off Kyle’s shoes and socks so he could get his pants off, too. He delivered another kiss, this one to the tip of Kyle’s cock. 

Kyle moaned. “You like it when I tease,” he said breathlessly. “Don’t you?”

“I love it,” Spence repeated. The truth was, there wasn’t anything about Kyle or what he did that Spence didn’t love. He pulled back and began unbuttoning his shirt, smiling at Kyle laid out on the bed.

Kyle propped himself up on his elbows and drank in the sight of Spence getting naked. It was a sight for sore eyes, one he’d been missing lately. “God you look good,” he said, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. 

When he was finished undressing, Spence started to crawl back onto the bed then remembered something. “Let me get a condom,” he said before turning to go dig inside his suitcase. In only seconds, he was back on the bed, lube and condom in his hand. “Now where was I?” he said with a wicked grin. 

“You were on top of me,” Kyle said. “Showing me just how much you’d missed me.” He ran his hands up Spence’s arms and then pulled him closer. 

“I did miss you,” Spence repeated. “And your freckles, god, I missed your freckles,” he said before he started kissing each one. 

“All of them?” Kyle asked, trailing his fingers over Spence’s shoulders. “Or do you have particular favorites?”

“All of them, but I guess I do have some favorites.” Spence moved lower and slipped between Kyle’s legs. “Like this one here,” he pointed out before kissing Kyle’s inner thigh. 

“That’s a good one,” Kyle whispered, shivering slightly at Spence’s soft touch. He closed his eyes and focused on the way Spence lavished attention on him. 

Spence ran his hands up Kyle’s thighs, spreading his legs a bit more as he moved between them. He held Kyle by the hips and rubbed his cock against his. “Feel how hard I am for you,” Spence rasped.

Kyle nodded and moaned, and then reached down to wrap his hand around their cocks, where they joined together. “I need you.” 

“Want me inside you?” Spence moaned, his hips already moving as Kyle’s hand stroked them.

“Yes,” Kyle breathed, his hand squeezing just enough to drive them both wild. “Don’t make me wait.” 

Spence grabbed the lube and the condom. He hurried to get them ready; they were both anxious and needy. Spence let out a low groan when he finally pushed inside Kyle. 

Kyle’s eyes flew open as Spence entered him, needing to see his lover’s face. “Yes,” he moaned as he moved his hand to Spence’s hip, guiding him on just how far and fast he was ready for. 

“You feel so good,” Spence whispered as he looked down to where their bodies were joined, his cock sliding in and out of Kyle’s hole. 

“I hate that we have to be apart so much,” Kyle agreed. “Because I miss this when you are gone.” 

Slipping Kyle’s legs over his arms, Spence dragged him closer, fucking him slow and deep. He loved the soft flush that made Kyle’s pale skin glow and the sounds his lover made as they moved together. 

Kyle reached up and tugged Spence down, at the same time straining up as far as he could so they could kiss as they moved in a slow and steady rhythm. He knew they wouldn’t be able to stay like this, their need would overcome them, but for the moment it was absolute bliss. 

“Oh god, so close,” Spence moaned, but he didn’t want to come until he saw Kyle come undone beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Kyle’s cock and stroked him, slowing his thrusts. 

Kyle hooked his leg around Spence’s waist, pulling him deeper with each slow thrust. He lost himself in the way it felt to have the other man touching him and inside him all at once, and he shuddered with pleasure as his climax washed over him. 

A few more thrusts and Spence followed with a soft moan as he pulsed inside Kyle. He pressed his lips against Kyle’s and shared a breathless kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Kyle murmured back, still getting used to the way those words sounded and felt. He wasn’t quite ready to let go so he kept his arms and legs wrapped around Spence. 

“Thanks for letting us stay in tonight. I really needed this,” Spence confessed, enjoying the way that Kyle stayed close after sex. 

“I expect food later,” Kyle grinned, his hands roaming freely across Spence’s back and sides. 

“I’ll order room service,” Spence said without moving. “In a minute,” he added with a smile.

“Not in a minute.” Kyle corrected. “I want to stay right here in bed for awhile and I don’t want to scandalize the staff.”

“You really did miss me,” Spence grinned and kissed Kyle again. “And I’ll put on some clothes before I answer the door.” 

“I did,” Kyle said. He did allow them to shift long enough to clean up and move under the covers, but once they did he was right back pressed up against Spence’s side. “ 

“These long weeks without seeing each other really suck,” Spence said before he kissed the top of Kyle’s head. 

“They do,” Kyle agreed. He stroked his hand across Spence’s stomach. “I wanted to kiss you so bad the moment I saw you in the lobby tonight.” 

“Me, too,” Spence agreed. 

“But you pushed me away,” Kyle pointed out softly. 

“What?” Spence asked, confused for a moment. “I didn’t mean it like that. We were everyone could see us.”

“So what if they did?” Kyle asked. “We are away from home, it’s not like your family would run into us here.” 

“They work for the airline,” Spence pointed out. 

Kyle was silent for moment, thinking about what had transpired. He continued to touch Spence, showing him that despite his questions he still wanted to be right where he was. “Are you ashamed of being gay?” he asked finally, tipping his head up to see his lover’s face. 

“No,” Spence said without hesitation. He sighed, understanding why Kyle would ask him that question. “I’ve been doing it so long, it’s habit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I am definitely not ashamed of you.”

“I know you aren’t,” Kyle said, pressing a kiss to Spence’s throat. “And it’s unfair of me to push you on this.” 

“No, it’s not. If we are going to be together, I mean really together, then we can’t be a secret,” Spence said quietly. “I’m just not sure how to start being open.” 

“Start by giving me a hug in public,” Kyle said. “Baby steps. I’m not asking you to go to a gay bar or wear a pride shirt,” he smiled. “But a hug is safe. Neutral even. Friends hug each other.” 

Spence nodded. “Okay. I will,” he agreed. He wanted to make Kyle happy. “And please believe me, I am not ashamed of being with you. It’s totally my hang-up, but I love you and I am proud to be with you.”

“We will work on it together,” Kyle said. “I don’t ever want you to do something that doesn’t feel right just because you think it’s what I want.” 

“Did you ever think I was straight? Before you got to know me?” Spence asked.

“I absolutely did,” Kyle said. “I thought it was just in my head...that I was just seeing things that weren’t there because I was attracted to you. But it turns out I just have stellar gaydar,” he said, lifting his head so Spence could see his grin. 

Spence laughed and kissed Kyle’s forehead. “You absolutely do.”


	12. Chapter 12

Spence placed the little plastic spacers between the tiles then stepped back to get a better look at them. He turned to Kyle who was helping him by painting the master bath room while he re-tiled the shower. 

“What do you think? I’m still not sold on the subway tile. I wanted to keep it somewhat retro for the time period of the house, but I’m worried that it might be too plain.”

“I think it’s always better to go more plain with tile and things like that where you can’t easily change them. Spice things up with your shower curtains and towels… things that can be changed easily.” Kyle surveyed their work with a critical eye. “I think the tile is the right choice.” 

Spence smiled, wishing he could give Kyle a kiss. “Thanks. You have been so much help to me with this house. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh you could have,” Kyle said, turning back to his work. “It just would have looked like a sad depressing bachelor pad.” 

Spence laughed. “You’re are so right. Who says all gay men are good decorators?”

“Someone who doesn’t know a lot of gay men,” Kyle laughed. 

“My mother and my sisters offered to come over and help me with the decorating, but I told them I had it under control. I also told them that I want to have the family over for a meal when it’s all done.” Spence spackled another tile and slid it into place.

Kyle waited, wondering if Spence would say any more on that subject. When he didn’t, the silence got the best of him. “I’m sure they’d love that.” 

When Spence was finished with that tile, he turned to look at Kyle. “I was kinda hoping that you might like to be a part of that,” he said quietly.

Kyle finished tracing the line where he was cutting in from the baseboard and then turned to look at Spence. “Are you sure?” He knew Spence’s family didn’t know about them, and while he’d love for his boyfriend to be out he knew forcing him wasn’t the answer.

“Very sure. I want them to meet you. I want them to know you,” Spence replied. “We’re together now, right? They should know about the man I love and who I’m sharing my life with.”

Kyle just about dropped his paintbrush. “Did you just say what I think you said?” he asked, laying his brush down so he could concentrate on the conversation. 

“Don’t worry, the dinner isn’t when I’m going to tell them. I’ll let them know before then,” Spence said quickly. “I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Are you sure?” Kyle asked, and then backtracked quickly. “I mean, I’m definitely happy about it, but I don’t want you to do this until you are ready.” 

“I am ready,” Spence nodded. “They need to know. And I finally feel like I need to tell them.”

Kyle brushed off his hands and then joined Spence by the shower. “How do you think it will go?”

“I don’t know. I’ve imagined it in my mind hundreds of times, but really, I have no idea,” Spence said. “On one hand, we are a traditional Irish Catholic family, but on the other, my parents and sisters are both educators and generally open-minded.”

“How do you think you’ll approach it? Just the two of them first?” Kyle skated his hand down Spence’s arm, unable to resist touching him when they were this close. 

“Yeah, my folks first. Then they can help with my brothers and sisters.” Spence looked at Kyle. “I can tell you’re worried for me.” 

“I know how much your relationship with your family means to you,” Kyle said, his hand coming to rest on Spence’s hip. “I don’t want to be the cause of a rift.” 

Spence reached for a towel to wipe the spackle off his hands. He slid an arm around Kyle and held him close. “I love you. But you aren’t the only reason that I am doing this. I’ve been thinking a lot about it. A lot. And it’s just time. I’ve been living with this secret for a long time and I’m ready to be rid of it.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior when I do meet them,” Kyle promised with a smile. 

“They are going to love you as much as I do,” Spence told him before kissing Kyle’s smiling lips. 

“Fingers crossed,” Kyle said softly. “Maybe we should show them what I’ve managed to get done around here.” 

“That’s why you need to be here when they come over. I can’t take the credit for all your work,” Spence smiled.

“That’s a deal,” Kyle grinned, sealing it with a kiss. 

“Now quit distracting me with your charms and get back to painting,” Spence ordered when they finally stopped kissing. “I’m hungry, but I want to finish this shower before we go get something to eat.”

“Okay slavedriver,” Kyle laughed, pinching Spence’s ass before dashing back to his paint.

“What are you in the mood for?” asked Spence as he turned back to his spackle and tiles.

“Something that doesn’t involve us doing a lot of dishes at the end,” Kyle said. “We’ll be tired after all this.” 

“Oh no, we are definitely going out,” Spence agreed. “We just need to decide where.”

“Thai food?” Kyle offered after a moment’s thought. “Or Asian of some sort.” 

“Thai sounds good. I could pound some noodles right about now. There’s a Thai place not far from here actually. Like we could just walk to it, it’s that close.”

“That’s perfect. Hopefully it’s the kind of place we can go to with some paint on us, since those tiles need to cure for a few days.” Kyle smiled at the thought before his next sentence came out. “Which means you should probably think about staying over with me.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Spence asked. “I know you like your alone time now and then.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Kyle promised. “I’ll kick you out when I get tired of you.”   
“Okay, thanks. I’ll try not to get in your way too much,” Spence grinned. 

“I think we’ll be just fine,” Kyle said, knowing in his heart that was true.

O-O-O

Kyle pulled his knees up to his chest, staring down at his phone on the coffee table. He’d tried watching television, cleaning his apartment, and even goofing off on the internet but nothing had worked. 

He knew that Spence was at dinner with his family, and Kyle was dying to know how it was going. He’d promised to let Spence handle it his own way and he was trying to stick to that by not texting him to check in. 

All he could do was sit on the couch and wait, practically vibrating with nervous energy. 

Spence pressed the button for Kyle’s number as he sat in his chair. He was exhausted. The mental stress of finally coming out ot his parents had taken its toll. 

Kyle practically fell off the couch as he rushed to grab the phone. “Spence?” he said as he answered. “How are you?”

“Good. I’m good,” Spence replied. “You on the other hand sound like you’re about to come unglued,” he added with a soft chuckle. 

“You can tell?” Kyle said, somewhat dismayed. This wasn’t supposed to be about him. “I was just trying to send as much positive energy your way as possible. 

“I know you were. And I appreciate it. But it was all right. They were surprised, but I think the longer they had to think about it, maybe it wasn’t as much as a surprise as they thought,” Spence said. “Bottom line is that they love me and they support me.”

Kyle exhaled the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “I’m so happy for you,” he said, unable to keep the smile off his face even though Spence couldn’t see him. “Was everyone there?”

“Mom, Dad and one of my sisters,” replied Spence. “Thought I would start with a small foundation and build. I’m sure my sister will tell my other sister before I see her again, but I asked them not to tell my brothers until I had a chance to talk to them.”

“I think that’s good,” Kyle said, leaning back against the couch. “Have you thought about how you want to do that?” He hoped he wasn’t pushing too much, but he wanted to be supportive. 

“I’m going to see them tomorrow night when my older brother is home from college. I thought I would take them their favorite pizza. It never hurts to butter them up a bit, right?” Spence asked. 

“Absolutely. I fully approve of that strategy. Maybe throw in a lot of beer too,” he laughed. 

“They are both under 21,” Spence pointed out. “I’m sure Sean drinks at school. How do you go to college without drinking? But Tim better not be drinking, he’s still in high school.”

“Oh yeah,” Kyle said, making a face. “I forgot about that part. Strike that.” 

“You know, I’m actually more worried about telling them than I was my parents,” he confessed. “They are my brothers and they’ve always looked up to me.”

“Do you think maybe they already know?” Kyle asked softly. “Sometimes those closest to us do.” 

“I don’t know. They’ve never let on if they do. We’ve always been close. I don’t want that to change.”

Kyle felt a little stab of guilt. He knew that if Spence lost his relationship with his brothers he’d always be partially to blame. “I’ll save up all my positive energy between now and then to send to you for that conversation.” 

“Thanks,” Spence said softly. “Wish you were here right now. I could actually use a hug.”

Kyle checked the time. It was late, and he had an early flight, but he’d gone without sleep before. “I can come over if you want,” he offered, hoping Spence would take him up on it. 

“It’s late and you have an early flight . . .” Spence said, not exactly refusing Kyle’s offer.

“And that’s not a no,” Kyle said, his eyes already scanning the room for his shoes.

“My place is closer to the airport,” Spence pointed out helpfully.

“True. It’s just like starting my commute a bit early and making a stop on the way,” Kyle grinned. 

“Be careful. I’ll see you soon,” Spence said.

“I’ll be there before you know it,” Kyle promised. 

O-O-O

Spence rinsed the last dish and passed it to Kyle. “That’s all of them,” he said with a smile. “Thanks for helping me with the dishes. There’s more than usual when you’ve fed a family of seven.”

Kyle dried the dish with a towel and then placed it in its proper place. “The dishes are the least I could do. I can’t imagine doing all that cooking on a regular basis.” 

“My mother is a wonderful cook and she taught my sisters how to cook early on so they could help her in the kitchen. That kinda stopped with me,” Spence laughed. 

“You can hold your own,” Kyle smiled. “At least when you cook for me you do just fine. And you can order pizza with the best of them.” 

Spence took Kyle’s towel and dried his hands. “So . . . you survived a meal with the Brady clan,” he smiled.

“How did I do?” Kyle asked softly. He knew it was a big step for Spence, and he’d been on his absolute best behavior, but he was also sure everyone else had as well. 

Moving closer, Spence wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist. “You did perfect. They liked you immediately. And believe me, I can tell when my family likes or doesn’t like someone.” 

“That means a lot to me,” Kyle said, resting his hands on Spence’s chest. “I honestly wasn’t sure what to expect.” 

“You’re smart, funny and extremely attractive. What’s not to love?” Spence asked. 

“I corrupted their good Catholic son,” Kyle pointed out with a teasing smile. 

“Hardly,” Spence chuckled. “I was well down that path before I met you. Although I am looking forward to your continued effort in keeping me that way.”

“Oh really,” Kyle said, sliding his hands up to join them behind Spence’s neck. “Do tell me more.” 

“If you’re staying the night, I’ll do more than tell you about it. I’ll show you,” Spence said with a sly grin.

“I could be convinced,” Kyle said, leaning forward to brush his lips against Spence’s mouth. “I’m easily influenced.” 

Spence pulled Kyle closer, pressing his mouth against his. The kiss was tender at first but quickly turned passionate. Spence released him with a sigh. “Why don’t you go on upstairs and I’ll lock up down here and join you in moment.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night,” Kyle said, sneaking in one more kiss before he crossed the room. “Don’t dawdle.” 

Spence smiled as he watched Kyle leave the kitchen. He had been worried about how the dinner with his family might have played out, but his concern turned out to be for nothing. His family had been polite, yet cautious. It was obvious that they were nervous at first, but Kyle was his usual engaging self and had used his charm to pull them all into conversation. 

He had fallen for Kyle’s charm so he knew how irresistible it could be. Spence had fallen in love with Kyle.

Spence turned off the lights downstairs and checked all the doors then made his way upstairs. He paused in the doorway to the bedroom to admire the way his lover looked in his bed. 

“All locked up tight?” Kyle asked, his head propped up on one arm. “We wouldn’t want to be disturbed.” 

“All locked up,” Spence replied as he stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He smiled at Kyle and began unbuttoning his shirt. “This room looks great the way you put everything together. And it looks best when you’re in my bed.”

“That was my secret,” Kyle teased, his eyes raking over Spence’s body as it was revealed. “I designed it to compliment me as the centerpiece.” 

“Sneaky.” Spence grinned as he finished undressing then crawled into bed. He reached for Kyle and pulled him into his arms to kiss him again. 

It felt good to have Spence up against him like this. He’d been so careful all evening, aware of every touch and look, but finally he could relax and reconnect with his lover. 

Spence ran his hands over Kyle’s body, caressing his skin as they continued to kiss. He ran his tongue along the line of Kyle’s lower lip then tugged at the tender flesh until his lover made a soft sound. 

Kyle arched against Spence, his body aching for more. He hooked his leg up over Spence’s hip, pulling him in closer. 

Moving his kisses lower, Spence brushed his lips over Kyle’s shoulder and chest, mapping the pale freckles that he loved so much. His hand slid along the length of Kyle’s thigh where it wrapped around him.

“I’ve been waiting all night for this,” Kyle murmured, relishing the way Spence’s hands felt on him. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Spence lifted his head and smiled. “I feel the same way about you,” he confessed softly. 

Kyle smiled. He never got tired of hearing that. Reaching up above his head he found the lube where it was stashed under the pillows and pressed it into Spence’s hand. “I can’t wait any longer.” 

As much as he wanted to continue his slow exploration of Kyle’s body, Spence couldn’t deny his own building need. He took the lube from Kyle and soon he had three fingers inside his lover, watching his face as he responded to his intimate touch.

Kyle moaned with pleasure, his body writhing on Spence’s hand. By now they knew exactly how to touch each other, just where all the right spots were, and they both used that knowledge to drive each other crazy with need. 

Spence couldn’t wait any longer. He rolled on a condom and slowly pushed into Kyle, releasing a sigh of contentment when he was fully sheathed in the warmth of his lover’s body. 

Kyle tilted his head up for a kiss before they started to move, and then fell back against the bed to let Spence take the lead. 

Slipping his arms under Kyle’s legs, Spence pressed deeper as he leaned over Kyle and kissed him again. “You feel so good,” he moaned against Kyle’s lips.

Contracting his muscles, Kyle squeezed tightly around Spence’s cock and was rewarded with a soft moan. “I love the way you feel inside me,” he whispered back. 

Spence began to move, enjoying the slow slide of his cock as he pushed into Kyle. Their need was too strong for the slower pace so he started to thrust harder. 

Kyle wrapped his hand around his cock, adding to the sensation of Spence’s movements. He fixed his eyes on his lover’s face, the pleasure reflected there adding to his own. 

Spence held his lover’s gaze as he continued to moved inside him. He felt completely immersed in his feelings for Kyle. Spence wanted to give him everything, share everything with him. 

“You first,” Kyle urged, his hips shifting to meet each of Spence’s thrusts. He loved the way the other man looked when he came undone and Kyle had been craving that look all night. 

It didn’t take long and Spence let out a soft cry as he came, his body shuddering with pleasure. 

Kyle held on tightly, riding out Spence’s climax. He slowed his hand just enough to keep himself from toppling off the edge. As soon as he could he leaned up for a kiss, being careful to keep their bodies locked together. 

Spence pressed his mouth against Kyle’s. “Your turn,” he whispered as he placed his hand over Kyle’s on his cock. 

Kyle nodded, letting Spence guide his movements. He moaned softly, lips parted, as his lover got him off. He was close, and knew it would only take moments for Spence to make him fly. 

Spence’s eyes never looked away, he was fixed on Kyle’s face, soaking in every nuance of his expression. “You’re perfect like this,” he whispered as he worked Kyle’s cock. “So beautiful.”

The tone of Spence’s voice...reverent and loving and needy all at the same time, was enough to send him over. He cried out sharply, his entire body jerking as he let go. 

Leaning over him, Spence pressed a kiss against Kyle’s temple. He held his breathless lover as he floated back to earth. 

Kyle relaxed into Spence’s arms, feeling safe and loved. “If the sex is always that good, we’re having your family for dinner more often,” he sighed. 

Spence laughed and kissed Kyle again. “Never thought of my family as an aphrodisiac, but okay.” 

Kyle made a face. “When you put it that way….”

Spence laughed harder and shook his head. “Yeah, nevermind,” he smiled before kissing away Kyle’s bad expression. 

Kyle returned the kiss, a smile of contentment on his lips. “You are all the aphrodisiac I need.” 

“Ditto,” Spence replied softly.

O-O-O

Kyle pulled his feet in to make room for Spence to get by as he returned to his seat. His hands were full with food from the concession stand and Kyle helped unstack the carefully balanced pile. “You should have let me do that,” he laughed. I’m used to carrying things under unstable conditions. 

“You can make the second trip for more beer,” Spence smiled as he slid into his seat. “Did I miss anything?” he asked as he looked out at the baseball field. 

“A walk and two quick strikeouts,” Kyle sighed. “We just can’t string anything together today.” He popped a nacho in his mouth, his attention more on Spence than the activity on the field. 

Spence took a drink of his beer before he set the large cup down next to his feet. “Ever think about switching teams?” he asked as he gave Kyle a teasing grin. 

“Blasphemy,” Kyle gasped. “I can’t believe you even said that.” 

Spence laughed and shook his head. “Eat your nachos,” he said as he unwrapped his hot dog. 

“You aren’t the boss of me,” Kyle said, even as he ate another chip. “I can’t believe you’d suggest I switch teams. Can you even picture me dating a woman?” 

Choking on his hot dog, Spence coughed and reached for his beer. After taking a healthy swallow and catching his breath, he gave Kyle an incredulous look. “That wasn’t the team that I was referring to.” 

“Oh I know,” Kyle grinned mischievously. “I just wanted to get you back.” 

Spence narrowed his eyes and smirked. “And just for the record, no. I can’t imagine you dating a woman.”

Kyle glanced around to be sure no one was listening in on their conversation. “I can’t imagine myself dating anyone but you,” he promised. 

“Good,” Spence replied, his smirk turning into a smile. “And also for the record, I’m glad you’re a Cubs fan because I can’t imagine dating someone who isn’t.”

Kyle really wanted to lean over and give Spence a kiss, but he knew that even now that his boyfriend was out to his family, he still wasn’t ready for that step. “Good thing I’m loyal.” 

“Definitely a quality needed to be a Cubs fan,” Spence agreed before taking another bite of his hot dog. 

The inning ended uneventfully, and the crowd shifted around them as the noise level picked up. “It comes in handy,” Kyle agreed. 

“These are good seats. Thank your friend for me for the tickets.” Spence picked up his beer again and relaxed back into his seat. “I’m glad we were both off today to take advantage.”

“I think it’s our last day together for at least a week,” Kyle said sadly. “We are in for some long lonely hotel stays.” 

“Keep your phone charged,” Spence advised with a knowing smile. “And there’s always the reunion to look forward to,” he added softly. 

“That thought is the only thing that gets me through,” Kyle said, bumping his knee against Spence’s thigh with a smile. 

“You must like me a little to miss me that much.” Spence smiled, his hand brushing against Kyle’s leg. 

“I like you way more than a little,” Kyle said. “I hope you know that,” he said with a small, teasing frown. “Did I not make that clear?”

“You made it clear. I just wanted to hear it again,” Spence replied.

Kyle smiled. “You can hear it any time you’d like. All you have to do is ask.” 

Spence stared at Kyle, mirroring his smile, until the crack of the bat pulled his attention back to the field. Luckily, the ball went foul and they both sighed in relief.

“And what about me? Do you like me more than a little?” Kyle asked, his eyes still on the field. 

Turning his head, Spence stared at Kyle’s profile. “I like you more than a little,” he said as he slid his arm over Kyle’s shoulder and pulled him closer. He used his free hand to turn Kyle’s face toward him. “I love you,” Spence said before kissing him soundly on the lips. 

Kyle was so startled it took him a few moments to react, but as soon as his brain processed things he smiled into the kiss. “I love you too,” he murmured against Spence’s lips, so happy he thought he might float right out of his seat. 

Spence smiled and kissed Kyle again. He was happy and content and Kyle had everything to do with that.

“This is ok?” Kyle asked softly when they parted. Even though they were surrounded by people, his entire world had narrowed to just Spence’s face. 

“This is way more than okay. This is perfect,” Spence assured him.

“It is,” Kyle said back. “It really is.” 

O-O-O

Kyle stood in the galley, his smile and repeated uttering of “welcome” in full swing. He took 4C’s coat and carried it to the front galley closet, and as he returned to his spot he came face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in months. 

“Welcome,” he said, making room for Colin to pass. He held his breath, not knowing whether the other man would even speak to him. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Colin replied with a smile, keeping his voice low so that only Kyle could hear him. 

Kyle’s smile broke through from rote to genuine. “It’s good to see you,” he said, making sure the boarding passengers had room to pass by. 

“It’s good to see you, too.” Colin stared at Kyle as if assessing him. “You look wonderful.”

“And you do as well,” Kyle said. “As always,” he added with a grin. He noticed that a young man was lingering near them and he realized he was neglecting his duties. “Your usual drink when we are settled?” he asked, knowing there would be plenty of time to catch up once the plane was in the air. 

“Yes, my usual. Only make that two,” Colin said as he turned and pull the young man standing behind him into their conversation. “Kyle, I’d like you to meet someone. This is John.” 

Kyle had already extended his hand and uttered “pleased to meet you,” when he realized who… or rather what, he was looking at. His replacement. 

“We’ve been in L.A. and now we are on our way back home,” Colin explained. 

Kyle nodded, still collecting his thoughts. “I’ll get those drinks right out to you,” he said, stepping back into the galley space. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to see Colin with someone new. He was the one who’d left after all, and he couldn’t be happier with Spence. So it definitely wasn’t jealousy. 

He mixed the drinks and finished helping the other passengers to their seats and then watched Colin and John for a moment from behind where they couldn’t see him. They were comfortable together, leaning into each other as they talked and got settled. He realized what he was feeling was nostalgia. He’d enjoyed his time with Colin, but he didn’t regret his decision. 

“Here are your drinks, Sirs,” he said, coming up from behind and handing over the glasses. “I hope you enjoy your flight.” 

John thanked him and took his drink. Colin looked up as he took his, his eyes meeting Kyle’s. He didn’t say anything. Colin just smiled and gave a slight nod of his head; it was obvious in that moment he was feeling a bit nostalgic as well. 

Kyle nodded back with a smile. They’d all found what they wanted, just like it should be.

THE END


End file.
